Toa Assemble
by TFAN Override-Dragon Light
Summary: When Nick Fury learns of a new team of heroes who can wield the elements, all heck breaks loose. Will the Avengers and their new friends be able to stop the Makuta Terridax once and for all? Or will the past destroy them all? T for Tony's slight swearing. Posted in Avengers catagory for better attention. {NOW UNDER REWRITE}
1. Chapter 1- Looking for Seven Heroes

It was quiet on the bridge of the gigantic Hellicarrier. Besides the soft rhythmic _tap tap tap_ and quiet murmuring of the agents working at the various computers, the faint hum of the four massive engines that kept the Hellicarrier in the air filled the room.

Nicolas Fury preferred the silence. Though many knew him to always be ready for action, Fury enjoyed the peace between storms.

It also meant that he didn't have to deal with either Tony Stark or his superiors from the UN.

Fury sighed as he looked out the large glass windows that showed the slightly cloudy sky. Holding a mug of coffee in his left hand, the head of **S** trategic **H** omeland **I** ntervention **E** nforcement and **L** ogistics **D** ivision (aka S.H.I.E.L.D) quietly surveyed the working agents below. The peace was nice.

"Sir!"

Of course, it never lasts.

Fury sighed, and turned to look at the agent who had come up behind him. "Yes Agent Hill?"

Agent Maria Hill stood at attention, a file held in her hands.

"You need to see this sir." The second in command stated. Fury could hear the faint urgency in her voice.

Fury gave a sharp nod, took a swig of his coffee, and followed the agent. Inwardly he sighed. _The peace never lasts._

* * *

"Can anyone tell me _why_ exactly we're here?"

No one answered the billionaire's question.

The Avengers had been called to the Hellicarrier for some reason. Tony, being the pain he is, decided to annoy everyone by asking the same question. _For the **eleventh** time_.

Steve sighed. Honestly, he too wondered why they had been called in by the S.H.I.E.L.D Director.

The Avengers sat in the meeting hall for a few more minutes, before the door at the end of the room slid open. Nick Fury walked in, followed closely by Maria. The head agent took a quick look around the room, mentally accounting that the whole team was here.

Giving a nod to Maria, an unspoken command. The S.I.C nodded back, before turning and leaving the room. Stopping at the front of the room, Fury opened his mouth to speak-

"Cut to the chase One Eye."

-and promptly frowned at the billionaire.

"Very well Stark." With all eyes on him, Fury 'cut to the chase'.

"I have recently received some new information on another group of heroes that live in and have been active in the United States. A group of seven heroes to be precise." Fury paused, letting the six assembled heroes digest the information. "They are very powerful, and have been in operation for the past six months."

Natasha spoke up from where she sat. "What do you mean by 'powerful'?"

Fury smirked slightly. "Why don't I show you."

Stepping back and to the side, Nick pulled out a disk from his jacket, and pushed it into a nearby slot. A screen lit up on the wall next to the door before static over took it.

"We managed to find a video of a recent battle of theirs against one of their more dangerous enemies."

The screen flickered, before clearing. It showed a half destroyed street, with a large four story gunmetal grey robot standing in the middle of it.

* * *

 **"Hahaha! Nothing can't stop me now!"** A large screen on the robot's head showed the face of a fat man, with a bald head and goggles on his forehead.

The man laughed as the robot raised its right arm, revealing a large blaster. The blaster's barrel glowed red before a blast of red energy shot out, and caused a nearby building to collapse. People screamed and fled. The man continued to laugh, enjoying the destruction.

Then, a blot of… **_lighting(?!)_** struck it square in the chest.

The robot stopped moving, and the man's face twisted into a sneer. **"Toa Terra!"** He snarled.

"Your destruction ends here, Professor Nightshade!" A female voice called out over the din.

Seven figures stepped out of the smoke, armour gleaming as they stood in front of the four story robot.

* * *

Steve's eyes widened as his mouth dropped open in disbelief.

Tony froze, before spluttering nonsense about ' _impossible_!'.

Natasha remained impassive, but you could just make out the look of shock.

Clint swore under his breath.

Thor stared. _What in the nine realms-?!_

And Bruce joined Tony in spluttering.

* * *

The figures were _not_ human. They were mechanical, yet one could make out grey-purple organic muscles and organs hidden beneath their armour. There were also circuits and wires as well. They were a perfect meld of biology and technology. On each of their chests, right over where their hearts would be, was a small light. Each of the lights pulsed in a strange tri-beat, unlike the natural double beat of a human. The bio-mechanicle creatures were surprisingly human in shape, and stood a whopping six-seven feet.

The lead bio-robot was female, with cerulean armour, decorated with a yellow lighting strike design. She (it?) had cloud grey under armour, with a golden-white mask on her right hip. Her face was covered in a cobalt blue mask. Two arctic blue and white eyes narrowed at the large silver robot that stood in the destroyed street.

To the right and behind the lead bio-robot was a crimson red female bio-robot with a fiery-orange fire shaped design on her armour. She had bronze coloured under armour and fiery red and orange eyes. Her face was covered in a scarlet red mask. She stood tense, ready to leap up and fight. A hand on her shoulder stopped her.

The owner of the hand was also a female, with sky blue armour. She had an ocean blue wave design on her armour, with stone coloured under armour. Her lilac and lavender eyes held determination beneath her cerulean mask.

On the lead bio-robot's left was an emerald colour female with a mint coloured wind design. Her under armour was fern green, and her red and white eyes flash with anger. She wore a shamrock green mask. She stood tense, but also light on her toes.

To the green bio-robot's left was a pearl coloured bio-robot with a snow-white snowflake that decorated her armour. Her under armour was silver grey, and her eyes were two different colours. Her left eye was blue and white, while her left eye looked like an optic, with a red and white colour. She stood slightly impassive, but her frame was also tense.

Behind the five females were two male bio-robots. The one on the left was onyx black, with a charcoal coloured earth design. His under armour was a very dark grey, almost black. His coal coloured mask made his emerald and white eyes stand out. His fists were clenched, and his face was twisted in a snarl.

The other male, and seventh bio-robot was a tawny brown colour, with a cedar coloured stone design. His under armour was tan coloured, and his mask was penny brown. His fiery orange and white eyes were narrowed in fury, his whole body tense.

A silence had filled the air, before loud cheering erupted from the gathered crowd.

" _All right!_ "

"Go Toa!"

"The Professor's toast!"

" _You rock!_ "

These were some of many of the cheers, but one cheer was louder than them all.

" ** _Toa Terra!_** "

Soon, the entire crowd picked up the cheer.

 **" _Toa Terra!_ "**

" ** _Toa Terra!_** "

" ** _Toa Terra!_** "

Professor Nightshade snarled. **"** _Enough **!**_ **"**

The robot's blaster swung around, glowing with more red energy. People screamed as the Professor fired, and another building crumbled. The lead bio-robot took action.

"Kuki! Pohaku! Get the civilians away from the surrounding area and to a safe distance! Take all injured to the paramedics!" She turned as the green bio-robot and the brown bio-robot took off at a fast speed.

"Honua! You and Kori do everything you can to keep the robot from moving!" The black bio-robot and the white bio-robot stepped forward. Both held out their hands as their masks glowed. The ground shook and cracked beneath the robot, and piles of earth and ice shot out of the ground. The large robot flailed, it's legs trapped.

"Kasai! Mizu! You're with me! We need to deactivate Nightshade's robot before it causes more damage!" With that, the lead bio-robot leaped forward, and flew into the air, her mask glowing. The red bio-robot and the blue bio-robot raced on the ground, and began to climb up the robot.

The lead bio-robot propelled the air around her, allowing her to maneuver and fly through the air. The gold-white mask on her hip glowed, and a ball of… light(?!) formed in her right hand.

With a yell, the lead bio-robot threw the ball of light forward. The ball smashed into the blaster, tearing through it. The blaster spluttered, and died. The Professor cursed, before swinging the robot's other arm. The lead bio-robot was swatted out of the air and crashed into a nearby building, before falling to the ground, surrounded by rubble.

There was a collective yell from the other bio-robots.

" ** _Thundara!_** " The red bio-robot, Kasai, screamed, mask glowing. With a swing of her hands, she threw molten lava at the robot's left arm.

Nightshade yelled in anger as the robot's arm began to melt.

"Mizu!" Kasai called out to the blue bio-robot, "Help Thundara!"

"Right **ta-gi**!" Mizu yelled back, before sliding down the earth and ice that trapped the gunmetal grey robot. With a triple flip, she landed gracefully next to Thundara.

With gentle hands, Mizu flipped the bio-robot onto her back. Placing her hands together, she closed her eyes. Her mask glowed as a ball of water formed in her hands. She maneuvered the floating ball of water over Thundara's chest. The water touched her chest, before spreading to encompass her entire body. Mizu pushed her hands down, and the water sank into the ground, leaving the lead bio-robot dry, and the pavement damp.

Thundara groaned, and opened her blue and white eyes. Mizu smiled, and pulled the other female bio-robot up.

"Glad to see that you are okay, **ara-gi**." Mizu pulled Thundara into a hug. A hug which she gladly returned.

"Thank you, **ga-gi**." Thundara turned. "Come. We must help our **dōhōs**."

Mizu nodded. "Right!"

The fight drew on for another few minutes, each of them using unique elemental powers. All seven bio-robots were now fighting, the civilians safely out of the way.

Finally, Kasai created a blade out of fire, and cut a hole in the robot's chest. The green bio-robot, Kuki, flew inside the hole, mask glowing. The grey robot flailed about, before slumping. Kuki flew out of the hole, holding Nightshade by the collar of his shirt.

The bio-robots all stood in front of the robot, as Kuki dropped the chubby man on his bottom. Kori lifted a hand, and the professors legs were incased in ice. The Professor cursed, and smashed his fist on the ice, only to yell in pain. Kuki now stood next to the others, and together they faced the robot.

Thundara looked at the other bio-robots, before holding her right fist out in front of her.

" **Unity!** " She shouted.

The others echoed her cry, and they too held out their fists. Fists touching, a multi-coloured energy swirled around them, before concentrating on their outstretched fists.

With a yell, the multi-coloured energy shot out. It struck the robot dead centre in the hole. A glow grew on the robot, then…

 ** _BOOM!_**

A cheer rose as the four story robot exploded, so it never could be used again.

 **" _Toa Terra! Toa Terra!_ "**

* * *

The video cut out then, leaving a loud silence. Fury watched the assembled heroes for a few more moments, before clearing his throat. The entire team jumped, and all six pairs of eyes swivelled towards him.

"As you just saw, not only are they powerful, but they are also not human. After doing some research," Fury ejected the disk, then inserted a flash drive, "we have discovered that these 'Toa Terra' have a unique… origin."

The screen lit up again, before displaying one word.

* * *

 **Bionicle**

* * *

Steve frowned, "Sir, what are 'Bionicle'?"

" ** _WHAT?!_** " Six heads turned to stare at Tony, who was practically vibrating.

"Tony?" Bruce asked, "What do you-?"

"How can you not know about the Bionicle?!" He threw his hands into the air, "They were _the_ most popular LEGO toy line to ever _exist_! Hell! There were movies, comics, and even fricken games made after the toys!"

"Language." Steve chastised. "I was trapped in ice for seventy years remember."

"Even so," Natasha spoke up, "what do _toys_ have to do with these… _heroes_?"

Fury sighed, and the screen changed.

The screen showed similar beings, seven actually. Six males and one female. Tony's eyes widened.

"The Toa Nuva!" He pointed.

Clint butted in then. "Wait wait wait! There are _more_ of them?!"

"Yes, and no." Fury said, before placing a folder on the table and sliding it forward. "Here is all the information we could find, on both the Toa Terra and the Bionicle."

Steve nodded. "Sir, what do you want us to do with this information?"

Fury smirked slightly, "I want you to find these Toa and figure out their true intentions. I also want you to find out if they are human or not, and if they are, their identities. If they are truly this good as we saw, then I want to invite them into the Initiative."

Steve nodded again. "We'll do our best sir!"

Fury nodded. "Good. Team, get ready to go to Ohio."

* * *

" ** _NOOOOOO!_** This _can't_ be _**happening**_!"

Emma sighed, before turning slightly to face the brown haired girl. "What is it this time Emily?"

Emily threw her hands up from where she was upside down on the couch. "I can't figure out this math problem!"

The blonde/brown haired girl pinched the bridge of her nose. "Did you make sure that you included _all_ the decimals?"

Emily blinked, "…Oops…?"

The red head next to her chuckled. "Oh Emily!"

The brown haired girl scowled. "Not funny Alana."

"I thought it was funny!" A black haired girl who sat next to Emma chuckled.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Of course you would agree with your sister, Hannah."

Hannah laughed.

Emma smiled. The group was sitting on two of the three couches in their recreation room. It was nice to do their homework together and not worry about villains and crooks.

"So Emma?" Alana looked up at the blonde, "Where are the others?"

Emma chuckled. "Well, Rebecca's at violin practice, Jack is studying for his Calculus test, and Hank's at a football game. I believe that they are facing the Hanchester Ravens."

Alana hummed, turning her attention back to her Law and Order problems.

Emma smiled. Their group friendship was unique. A first glance at their personalities and interests, one would think that they could never think that they were best friends.

Emma McFord, she was the middle age actually, being born in early June. Even though she was their leader, age didn't matter for them. With her interest in astronomy and drawing, as well as reading, it was well known of her large imagination. Being sixteen, she had a gentle heart and a kind soul. But watch out! She had a temper worse than a nuclear bomb if you set her off! With arctic blue eyes and blonde/brown hair, caucasian, slim yet powerful six foot tall body, one would think of her as a cheerleader, not a nerd. And the fact that she constantly wore a cobalt blue baseball cap showed her uniqueness.

Alana Robinson was the second oldest, tied with her twin sister Hannah Robinson. The two were the exact opposite, right down to looks. Alana was caucasian, standing at five ten, with light brown eyes. She had curly red hair, and a lean figure. Hannah, on the other hand, was five six, with light brown skin, and brown, almost purple eyes. Her black, straight hair almost seemed blue in certain light. She was super skinny, like a twig, but she has quick reflexes. Both were born in early March. The only things that were similar was their gender, their sisterly love, and devotion to their friends. While Alana was set on becoming a police officer, Hannah wanted to be a nurse. Alana would leap head first into conflict, while Hannah would stop and think, trying to avoid it.

Emily Rogers was… hyper, to put mildly. She had more energy than the Sun! She was the youngest, born in mid December. Her crazy imagination rivalled only Emma's. With her mind set on being an athlete, she had constant trouble with math and science. Her light brown hair fell loosely over her shoulders, and her warm brown eyes sparkled with mischief. She was five nine, with a lean caucasian build. She was constantly bouncing or vibrating, unable to sit still, unless _super_ tired!

Rebecca Elchin was… stoic. With light coloured skin, one brown eye and one blue eye, and almost white hair, the lean yet well muscled girl barely showed any emotion. Except to her close friends, or when Emily annoyed her enough. She stood at a good five ten. She was the second youngest, being born in late November. Her interest was in mechanics surprisingly, and dang was she good. She was a bookworm like Emma, only she read more into engineering while Emma read astronomy. She was also one heck of a violinist.

Jackson Durby, Jack to his friends, was into chemistry. Like Emma and Rebecca, he read everything that he could get his hands on about it. He was the third youngest of them, being born in early September. Standing at five eleven with dark brown hair, light brown eyes, and a lean caucasian build, he was the groups mediator. He always tried to stem conflicts, and often got in the middle of them trying to stop them.

Hank Malson was the groups brawn. He was a good six five, with thick muscles and tanned skin. His warm green eyes held kindness, like his heart of gold. His black hair was always messy, and was often teased for it. What he lacked in brains, he well made up for in strength. Emma and the others helped guide him with his passion in becoming an athlete like Emily. Though he was the oldest, having been born in late January, he left the leadership to Emma, seeing as she had been the one who brought the group together in the first place.

A soft snore and light chuckling drew Emma from her wandering thoughts. Looking up, the girl smiled fondly at the sight to her right. Curled up in the one person sofa, snoring gently, was the pearl white form of Turaga Nuju. The former Toa was in deep sleep, a peaceful smile on his face.

Emma's smile brightened at the sight of her oldest icy friend. The Turaga had been run ragged lately by the increase of criminal activity, but after the defeat of the Professor, things had winded down.

Right down to taking a nap.

Emma chuckled slightly at the thought. The time difference of their different worlds really affected his sleep schedule. With a full day on Spheres Magna being thirty-six hours compared to their twenty-four hour days, it was quite a shock to the Turaga. Even though the Matoran and other Bionicle slept whenever, poor Nuju had to get used to sleeping in a regular pattern.

So far, he slept in and stayed up late. But, he was getting better.

The girls quieted down, giving the ice Turaga a chance to sleep. The poor guy needed it.

Emma sighed, and went back to her algebra equations. Almost a minute later, a text went off on her iPhone.

Looking down, blue eyes read the text.

 _Jack- R u girls ready 4 the concert?_

 _Emma- Just finishing HW now. B down in 1 hr._

 _Jack- Gr8! Me and Hank will c u at the auditorium!_

 _Emma- What bout Bec?_

 _Jack- Already called her. C u soon._

 _Emma- Thx._

Emma looked up, and poked Emily, waking the girl up. "Wha…?"

"C'mon. I got a text from Jack." The twins looked up. "We got the concert in an hour. Jack already called Rebecca, and said that he and Hank would be waiting for us."

The girls nodded, and began to pack up. Backpacks secured, the girls left their base in the hills. Emma, being the kind girl that she is, left a note for the Turaga.

On his nose.

* * *

Steve sighed as he stood in front of a large school. He and the rest of the Avengers, excluding Thor, were investigating the city where the Toa had first appeared.

He, like the others, had had zero luck on where the Terra were. It hadn't been until Steve had spotted a poster about a battle of the bands. One of the bands being called 'The Elementals'.

So, deciding to try this lead, lead Steve to Matara Secondary High School. The battle was open to the public, so the team could easily walk in. It was six-thirty now, and the battle started at seven.

"Steve!" Turning, the disguised Captain watched as the other three members of his team walked up. He frowned. They were a member short. "Where's Tony?"

Natasha snorted softly. "He's following his own lead."

Clint laughed. "Yah! A _female_ lead!"

Steve sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"Come on, we need to go in." With that, he turned and headed towards the school doors. People where already lined up to head in.

"Cap," Clint whispered, "are you sure that this band could be those Toa?"

"Truthfully," Steve sighed, "no. But this is the best lead that we have."

And with that, they entered the school.

* * *

How was it? Good? Bad?

Yeah, so first Bionicle/Avengers story. First Bionicle and Avengers story I wrote.

Next chapter- Battle of the Bands!

I hope that this chapter posts right! Stupid slagging glitchy phone…!


	2. Chapter 2- Battle of the Bands

A/N

Sorry. I forgot about the disclaimer last chapter. Ahem!

I don't own the Avengers (they belong to Marvel) or the Bionicle (they belong to LEGO). I only own my OC's and the plot.

This disclaimer is for the entire story, because I don't want to type it again and again.

I also don't own 'Take a Hint', 'Geronimo', 'The Story of Us' or 'aLIEz'. They belong to their separate owners.

I don't own Ohio as well. Excuse me for any errors since I don't live there, so I don't know all the cities.

Matara High is my creation, and so are all the bands. If I have copied something, then I didn't do it on purpose. I am sorry if I did so.

Now, on with the show!

* * *

"You guys ready?" Six nods answered her question.

Emma smiled. They were ready.

* * *

The auditorium was filled with chatter. Steve looked around. There were students from both this school as well as other schools. Looking beside him, the Avenger looked at three of his four companions. The fourth was off chasing a 'female lead', while he and the other three, Natasha, Clint and Bruce were following this lead. As strange as it was.

A hush fell as the lights dimmed. A woman walked on to the stage wearing a short lilac coloured dress. She walked up to the microphone that stood in the middle of the stage.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to this years Battle of the Bands!" The woman announced, " I am proud to announce that this year we have four bands participating. First up… The Blitzers!"

Five girls walked onto the stage, three carried guitars, one over to the piano, and the fifth over to the drum kit.

The lead girl nodded to the others, and they began.

* * *

"Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?

I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right.  
 _I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the'…_

Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot  
You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not  
 _You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
And that is when it started going south  
_ _ **Oh!**_

 ** _Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my' hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_** **  
** ** _I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la'.  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la'._**

I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was stop  
 _And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped_  
 ** _You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!_**

 ** _Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my' hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la'.  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la'._**

What about 'no' don't you get  
So go and tell your friends  
 ** _I'm not really interested_**  
 _It's about time that you're leavin'  
I'm gonna count to three and  
Open my eyes and_  
 ** _You'll be gone_**

(One.)  
Get your hands off my'  
(Two.)  
Or I'll punch you in the'  
(Three.)  
Stop your staring at my'  
 ** _Hey!_**  
 ** _Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint!_**"

* * *

The crowd cheered as the girls bowed, and exited the stage. Natasha was impressed. These girls knew how to sing!

The woman in the purple dress walked back on to the stage.

"Give a hand to The Blitzers!" The woman smiled as a cheer rose from the audience. "Judges?"

Three people who sat at a table to the right of the stage each raised up a piece of cardboard. 8.5, 7, and an 8 were the scores.

The woman smiled, "Next up to the stage… The Boarder Siblings!"

Three boys and a girl walked onto the stage. One of the boys headed for the microphone, while the second headed for the drums, the third boy brought out a second microphone, and set it up for the girl, who also carried a guitar. He then carried in his own guitar.

"Ready guys?" The lead male asked.

"Ready." Was the unanimous reply.

The boy nodded as the boy at the drums started the tune.

* * *

"Can you feel it?

Now it's coming back we can steal it  
If we bridge this gap,  
I can see you  
Through the curtains of the waterfall

When I lost it,  
Yeah you held my hand,  
But I tossed it,  
Didn't understand,  
You were waiting,  
As I dove into the waterfall

So **say Geronimo!**  
 **Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!**

Can you feel my love?  
 _Bombs away,  
Bombs away,  
Bombs away_  
Can you feel (my love, my love, my love, my love) **my love?**  
 _Bombs away,  
Bombs away,  
Bombs away,_  
 **Say Geronimo!**

Well we rushed it,  
Moving away too fast  
That we crushed it,  
But it's in the past  
 **We can make this leap,**  
Through the curtains of the waterfall

So **say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!** (Geronimo)

Can you feel (my love, my love, my love, my love) **my love?**  
 _Bombs away,  
Bombs away,  
Bombs away,_  
Can you feel (my love, my love, my love, my love) **my love?**  
 _Bombs away,  
Bombs away,  
Bombs away_

Well I'm just a boy,  
With a broken toy,  
All lost and coy,  
( ** _At the curtains of the waterfall_** )  
So it's here I stand,  
As a broken man,  
But I've found my friend,  
( ** _At the curtains of the waterfall_** )

Now I'm falling down,  
Through the crashing sound  
And you've come around,  
( ** _At the curtains of the waterfall_** )

And you rushed to me,  
And it sets us free  
So I fall to my knees,  
( ** _At the curtains of the waterfall_** )

So **say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!**

(Can you feel)

 **Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!  
Say Geronimo!**

(My love)

 _Bombs away,  
Bombs away,  
Bombs away_ ( **Say Geronimo!** )

(Can you feel)

 **Make this leap  
Make this leap  
Make this leap  
Make this leap**

(Can you feel my love?)"

* * *

An even louder cheer rose from the crowd this time. The Boarder Siblings smiled, bowed, and left the stage. Clint was blown away with this one. Man, that band was awesome!

"Judges?" The woman asked after she came back onto the stage.

A 9, 8.5, and another 9 was the score.

"Amazing! Next up," she paused, "The CowGurls!"

Four girls stepped onto the stage. Two carried guitars, one headed to the drums, the fourth the piano. Each had a microphone with them.

The girls nodded to each other, and the song began.

* * *

"I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly  
People would say, "they're the lucky ones"

I used to know my place was a spot next to you  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on

Oh, a simple complication  
Miscommunications lead to fall out  
So many things that I wish you knew  
So many walls up I can't break through

 ** _Now I'm standing alone In a crowded room  
And we're not speaking and I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you like it's killing me yeah  
I don't know what to say since the twist of fate  
When it all broke down and the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now_**

Next chapter

How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes  
And trying to look busy  
And you're doing your best to avoid me  
I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here  
But you held your pride like you should have held me  
Oh, I'm scared to see the ending  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how  
I've never heard silence quite this loud

 ** _Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking and I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you like it's killing me yeah  
I don't know what to say since the twist of fate  
When it all broke down and the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now_**

This is looking like a contest  
Of who can act like they care less  
But I liked it better when you were on my side  
 _The battle's in your hands now_  
 ** _But I would lay my armor down_**  
If you'd say you'd rather love than fight  
So many things that you wish I knew  
But the story of us might be ending soon

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
 ** _And we're not speaking and I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you like it's killing me yeah  
I don't know what to say since the twist of fate  
When it all broke down and the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now now_**

 _ **Noooow!**_

 ** _And we're not speaking and I'm dying to know_**  
 ** _Is it killing you like it's_** _killing_ ** _me yeah_**  
 ** _I don't know what to say since the twist of fate_**  
 ** _When it all_** broke down ** _and the story of us_**  
 ** _Looks a lot like a tragedy now_**

The end."

* * *

A roar rose from the crowd. Bruce whistled. Impressive. The CowGurls bowed, and exited the stage.

"What do the judges have to say about this impressive show?" The woman asked.

A 10, 9.5, and a 9 were her answer.

The woman chuckled. "And now, our final contestants… Matara High's very own… The Elementals!"

A roar rose from the crowd as seven teens walked onto the stage. Steves eyes practically popped out of his head. The group consisted of five girls and two boys! Exactly the same number as the Toa Terra! A glance to the side told Steve that the others had come to the same conclusion.

* * *

Emma smiled as their group walked onto the stage. She took up place with the microphone, while Emily headed straight to the drum kit. Rebecca brought out her electric piano, while Alana and Hannah took up place on either side and just behind her with their guitars. Hank brought out a second drum kit, and Jack took place at the acoustic piano.

Taking a look back, Emma waited until everyone was ready. When she got confirming nods, Emma nodded back.

Time to start the show.

* * *

"I will rise in resistance

Sing the oath of rebellion

And cease-fire on this high wire

Head to toe in vanity

When those eyes in the mirror stare back at me

I'm reminded that the ghost of pride is clear to see

Wipe away the weakness

Will you let those scars define you?

Or will they adorn you as we carve our way to victory?

Doubt is crying out but I refuse to let it drown me

Wearing down my fight till nothing's left

I SAY **_CRIER!_**

I SAY **_LIAR!_**

I SAY **_RISE IN HELL!_**

I stand gazing down at death as they say...

 ** _WAR!_**

I'LL **_WAGE WAR!_**

I HATE **_WAR!_**

 ** _They say fight for peace... but what is that?_**

Raise a shield to the bullets

Hold my ground, all I got now

But I'm defensless, all but helpless if it gives beneath my feet

I turn from the mirror - that desperate plea

I refuse and can't believe those eyes belong to me

Come on, one more breath

My ravaged voice betrays me mid-shout

 ** _Will you never hear those final words I failed to choke out?_**

I tried to survive by putting all my faith in instinct

But now I regret - what have I done?

 _I SAY_ _ **CRIER!**_

 _I SAY_ _ **LIAR!**_

 _I SAY_ _ **RISE IN HELL!**_

I am **_just about to BURST as they say..._**

 ** _WAR!_**

 _I'LL_ _ **WAGE WAR**_

 _I HATE_ _ **WAR!**_

 ** _There's no end to this..._** can't you see that?

 _(Music Break)_

A cowardly facade weaves into my voice

As I call for war, blinded by this far-fetched noble cause

Although I had a **_choice_** , I believed the **_lies_**

 _But it's all a_ _ **dream, ending when I open up my eyes!**_

Come on, one more breath

My ravaged voice betrays me mid-shout

Will you never hear those final words I failed to choke out?

Tried to survive by putting all my faith in instinct

But now I regret - What have I done?

 _I SAY_ _ **CRIER!**_

 _I SAY_ _ **LIAR!**_

 _I SAY_ _ **RISE IN HELL!**_

 ** _I stand gazing down at death as they say..._**

 ** _WAR!_**

 _I'LL_ _ **WAGE WAR!**_

 _I HATE_ _ **WAR!**_

 ** _They say fight for peace..._**

 ** _Does it exist?_**

My hand, can you reach it?

My cry, can you hear it?

Can you, can you tell me, if this "dream" was worth it?

 ** _My hand, can you reach it?_**

 ** _My cry, can you hear it?_**

 ** _Can you, can you help me?_**

 ** _Wake me from this_** nightmare?

Oooh

Ooh

Oooooh!

Oooh oooh whooooaah

Ooh!"

* * *

Steve nearly went deaf from the loud roar of the crowd. It was a standing ovation. Hearing a whistle to his left, the first Avenger blinked as Clint did it again.

Honestly though, they were all impressed.

* * *

Emma smiled as she and her group moved off the stage. As they entered the wings backstage, a loud cheer and clapping assaulted them. The group laughed as the other groups applauded them.

"All right everyone, calm down!" Emma turned as principal Melody walked back onto the stage. "Judges, what is your verdict?"

* * *

A tense silence filled the air as everyone waited for the judges scores. The first judge coughed, and raised his board.

10…

The tension increased as the second judge raised her board.

10…

Everyone held their breath as the third and final judge slowly raised his board.

…

…

…

… 10!

A perfect score!

* * *

Emma couldn't believe it! With a loud "Whooho!", The Elementals raced out onto the stage.

Principal Melody smiled as the band raced onto the stage. Emma skidded to a stop just to the right of Melody. There was a startled yelp, and Alana and Hannah crashed into the girl's back. Emma yelled as she teetered forwards, the twins clinging to her back as they tried to balance.

"Look out!" **_Crash!_**

Roaring laughter filled the auditorium as the band ended up in a heap. Emma poked her head out from under her six friends, enticing more laughter from the crowd. She immediately detangled herself from the pile, and set to work on freeing and untangling her friends.

The laughter had died down by the time they were all standing again. Principal Melody laughed as the group dusted each other off. Emma blinked when she patted her head. Where's her hat?

She looked around, and snorted when she found it. It was sitting on Hank's head, and the teen didn't even know about it!

"Hank," Emma laughed, "I believe that you have something of mine."

Hank blinked as she pointed at his head. "I don't…" He trailed off as he patted his head. "Oh…"

The crowd laughed as Hank pulled the cap off his head, and handed it back to Emma. The girl dusted it off, before placing it back on. "Perfect."

"If you're done…?" The principal laughed as the group turned back to her.

 **"Sorry principal Melody."** The group said in unison. That caused the audience to laugh again.

With another laugh, Melody proudly held up a golden trophy shaped like a treble clef. Engraved on the plague were the words ' _Battle of the Bands Champions_ '. Emma took the trophy, and together, the best friends held up the trophy.

 **"Victory!"** They shouted.

* * *

It was without a doubt in the four Avengers minds. They found their targets.

Now came the hard part.

* * *

A/N

Oh no! What now?!

Next chapter- The Story of the Seven Heroes


	3. Chapter 3- The Interview

Warning: there is angst and swearing ahead. There is also brief looks and mentions of bullying and abuse. You have been warned!

* * *

A sigh escaped from Emma's lips as she got ready for bed that night. Her mom was already asleep, and the young Toa in disguise was ready to do so as well.

She looked down at the necklace that hung around her neck. A small, round stone hund from the Protodermis chain. It was cerulean blue in colour, with a golden-white lighting strike on it. It was her power stone, the source of her Toa powers. Each of the Terra had them, and the stones each had their unique elemental design and colours on them.

Dressed in a simple white tank top and cloth shorts, the sixteen year old climbed into her twin bunk. Her bunk was a half bunk, meaning that it came a couple of feet off the ground, leaving a space underneath that her friends had teasingly nicknamed 'The Hidey Hole'. Emma would always hide under there with all the pillows and blankets when she got too stressed out. She could also cuddle with her Teddy in peace.

The thought brought up some bad childhood memories of her _father_ and some of the kids at school.

* * *

 _"Loser!"_

 _Little Emma cried as a boy threw her Teddy into a tree. The bully shoved her, laughed and walked off, leaving the screaming kindergartener behind._

 _Emma stared up longingly at her Teddy, who was caught in some of the branches with tear filled eyes. With a determined scowl, the girl set to work._

 _Slowly, Emma pulled her way up the tree. Crawling across the branch, the girl had a triumphant smile on her face as she pulled her Teddy into her arms._

 _With ease, the young kindergartener climbed down the tree, sticking her Teddy in her shirt so she could use both of her hands. Letting out a small "Oof!" when she landed, Emma made her way over to a small corner of the school yard._

* * *

A tear slipped from one of Emma's eyes. She never had any friends when she was little, being the 'Weird Kid'.

Another memory, only this one darker, forced itself into her line of thought.

* * *

 _"You bitch!" Little Emma cried as her father slapped her across the face._

 _Her mommy was locked in the only bedroom in their one bedroom apartment. Emma could faintly hear her screaming through the door._

 _"You never should have been born!"_

 _Emma screamed as her father smashed a glass beer bottle on her._

* * *

Emma shook the memory from her head. Her fingers gently traced a faint, jagged scar on her shoulder. Another tear slipped down her face, and Emma quickly wiped it away.

 _It was in the past._ She reminded herself. _He's gone now. He can't get us._

Emma curled up in her bed, and pulled her Teddy out from under her pillow. She sniffed slightly, smelling her Teddy's scent. It comforted her.

Ever since they had become Toa, the group had noticed some subtle differences. The first being that their hearts now beated with the signature tri-beat of a Bionicle. The third beat, in their human forms, could not be heard, even with a stethoscope.

Another subtle difference was that their senses had been heightened. The Toa could smell a barbecue from a neighbouring city! The group also had their agility and strength increased exponentially!

The thought brought a small laugh out of Emma. When they had been testing their new abilities, Emily had jumped so high, that she had gotten stuck in a tree! Emma laughed even harder when she remembered Toa Matau, when he crashed into a pillar testing his new abilities.

Shaking her head to clear it of her wandering thoughts, the disguised Toa of Storms curled up, embracing sleep with open arms.

* * *

In an unmarked SHIELD van, the five Avengers discussed their plans. Tony, who had returned to the group with a hand-shaped bruise on his cheek, frowned at the small screen in front of him.

"Sorry Cap, but the band thing can't be a cover." The billionaire stated, "According to school records, they've been together for a few years."

Captain sighed, and shifted in his seat. "Okay, that strikes that theory down. Anything else that can tie them to our mysterious heroes?"

Natasha shook her head. "Sorry Steve. Besides the fact that they're best friends who's genders and numbers are similar to the Toa, nothing else here can link them." She sorted slightly. "Besides the fact that they act like siblings."

Tony snapped his fingers. "That's it!"

Clint yelped as Tony shoved passed him, grabbing the folder that Fury had left them.

"Hey! You could have just asked man!" Tony ignored the archer as he flipped through the papers.

"Ah ha!"

The other Avengers blinked as Tony pulled a sheet out of the folder. Dropping the folder behind him, the billionaire placed the piece of paper on the table that sat between them.

Natasha shook herself out of her stupor first, snatching up the paper just before Bruce could. A frown crossed her lips as she read the paper before her eyes widened.

"Tony, are you sure about this?"

"Are you kidding?!" Tony gave her an incredulous look, "This could be what ties these teens to our mystery Toa!"

"Um… can you please explain what you mean by that?" Clint asked, speaking up for the other three members of their group.

"Of course!" Tony explained, "You see, it is common for a Toa team to refer and treat each other as siblings. Even Toa of different teams refer to the others as either brother or sister."

"Even though," Bruce spoke up, "but they're just _teens_! How can they be heroes, especially heroes of a different species _entirely_?!"

Tony scowled as Bruce shot his theory down. Before any conflict could occur, Steve stepped in.

"Bruce," the war hero intervened, "they are the best lead that we have. If we find out that they are not the Toa, then we'll leave them be. If they are," Cap looked the scientist straight in the eye, "then we bring them in so Fury can decide whether or not they can truly be a part of the Initiative."

Bruce sighed, but conceded, "Alright. But I don't have to like it."

"Who said that you have to like it?" Clint snorted. The next second later, he found himself with a piece of chewed gum on his face. "Wha…?"

 **"Shut up Clint."** Was his only answer.

* * *

 **Crash!** ** _Bang!_** **CRASHCRASH** ** _CRASH! SMASH!_**

" **Would you** ** _kohlii heads_** **knock it off!** "

 _ **Smash!**_

" ** _That's it!_** "

Emma sighed as she heard the sounds of fighting stop. _Three… two… one…_

" ** _AAAAAAAAAAHHH!_** "

Nuju snorted from where the two friends were standing next to the console. "Do I want to know?" The Turaga asked.

Emma barked out a laugh. "No." She shook her head. "But I bet my masks that Rebecca just gave them frost bite."

Sure enough, Jack, Emily, the twins, and Hank all raced past, covered with snow and ice. Behind them came an irritated human Toa of Ice, who had a slightly smug smirk on her otherwise frustrated face.

Emma shook her head as a loud _SPLAT!_ was heard. Rebecca most likely just pelted one of them with a giant snow ball. And judging by the feminine squeak, the Ice Toa had hit Emily.

Nuju sighed as he also shook his head. "Teenagers."

Emma snorted. "You did the same thing to Matau, remember?"

The former Toa laughed. "How could I forget?! I got him square in the mask!"

Emma sighed. Nuju frowned when the girl didn't laugh. "Emma…?"

"It's, it's nothing Nuju. Just some memories." The Turaga sighed, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You're safe here Thundara." Nuju used her Toa name as he comforted the slightly distressed girl, "He can never get you again."

"I… I know brother." Emma turned her arctic blue eyes away from the Turaga's red and blue eyes. "But, still…" She cast a sideways look in the direction her team had gone.

Nuju sighed, and pulled the girl into a much needed hug. Emma latched herself onto the Turaga, desperately aching for some, _any_ type of comfort. She started to sob, burying her face into his metallic/organic shoulder, and clinging to Nuju as tears fell down her face.

Out of all of the girl's Bionicle friends, Nuju was one of her closest and first friends. When the poor thirteen year old girl had been somehow warped to Metru Nui when they had gathered at the great temple because of Lhikan, Nuju had been the first to befriend the human. The other Toa Metru had also become her friends, but Nuju had always been the closest to Emma. Even after becoming Hordika, Nuju had stuck next to the girl, who had been scared out of her wits. She had also told him first of her not-so-good past. When they had gone into battle to rescue the rest of the matoran and Vakama, who had turned to his beast side, she stuck with Nuju, helping the Hordika of Ice. When they had completed the Great Rescue, and sacrificed their energies to revive the amnesiac matoren on the beaches of Mata Nui, turning into Turaga leaders, she had stuck by them until she had fallen into a portal that took the girl back to her home world.

Nuju felt Emma's hold loosen, and her sobs stopped. Taking a peak at the girl's face, Nuju chuckled quietly. The disguised Toa had fallen asleep!

Activating his Noble Matatu, Nuju carried the girl over to one of the couches. Grabbing a blanket, the Ice Turaga tucked the girl in. Though Nuju would never say it out loud, he considered Emma his daughter. Even though they were different species.

Smiling slightly, the Turaga hobbled back over to the console. After all, one never knew when the Makuta might strike. Or Rebecca on a rampage. _Again_.

* * *

A few days past, and at the moment, the Toa Terra, in human form, were in class.

Emma blew a stray strand of hair from her face as she watched the video her chemistry teacher had put up. Feeling something nudge her side, the grade eleven turned, and gave Jack a confused look. The boy snickered, and pointed. Emma followed his finger, and had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing.

Mr. Blake, their chemistry teacher, had not noticed the _"H2 O No! It's the Chem. Teacher!"_ sign taped to his back.

Emma shot Jack a look that asked _'Did you do that?!'_. Jack shook his head. Rolling her eyes, the girl focused back on the video, though her eyes kept glancing at Mr. Blake.

* * *

At the same time, just outside the Matara High, the five Avengers sat in the unmarked van.

"Everything ready?" Steve asked.

He got four nods in response.

Steve nodded back. "Let's do this."

* * *

 _"Could Emma McFord, Alana Robinson, Hannah Robinson, Emily Rogers, Rebecca Elchin, Jackson Durby, and Hank Malson please come down to the office? Thank you."_

Emma shot a confused look at her friends, who echoed her unspoken question. _What the…? Why are we being called to the office?_

It was confusing to say the least.

Emma was worried. _Have we been found out? Are we going to be arrested? What about Nuju?_

An even darker thought entered the Toa's mind. _What about our parents?_

An elbow to her middle had Emma looking up. The team had arrived at the office. Emma gulped quietly, and spared a glance at her team. Turning back, the disguised Toa took a deep breath, and put on a determined face as she lead her Toa siblings through the door. No matter what happened, she would stay strong.

"Miss?"

Emma yelped at the sudden voice, and relaxed as she realized that it was only the secretary.

The secretary blinked, then spoke, "Miss. Melody will see all seven of you now."

Giving the secretary a small nod, Emma walked up to the wooden door. A plague on the door read _'Principal'_. Sparing one more glance over her shoulder, Emma knocked.

* * *

 _Knock knock knock!_

"Come in!"

The wooden door opened, and a caucasian face with arctic blue eyes, blonde/brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail and a cobalt blue cap poked her head in. "Principal Melody?"

Melody smiled as Emma fidgeted slightly, spotting the two men sitting in front of the Principal's desk.

"Don't just stand there Emma!" Melody laughed, "Come in!"

Emma looked back at her friends, and gave a small nod. The door opened wider, admitting in the seven students.

The black haired man watched the group with calculating eyes. The group shuffled over to the side of the room, eyes down and acting as though they were in trouble. _Could they really be them?_

Principal Melody smiled. "You're not in trouble." She laughed. The group of teens all slumped slightly in unison, breathing silent sighs of relief.

Tony resisted the urge to laugh at their expressions. Sparing a sidways glance at the blonde beside him, the billionaire frowned at Steve's puzzled expression.

Steve watched the teens. The girl who had poked her head in seemed to be the leader. Emma, as Miss. Melody had called her, had a guarded, yet fearful look in her eyes. The others had similar looks in their eyes, and kept glancing at Emma. _Could they really be…?_

Emma kept her guard up as the two men studied them. She studied them out of her peripheral vision. The black haired man seemed to be the more relaxed of the two, while his blonde friend was studying the with a puzzled look. Emma sensed her teammates eyes on her, and she straightened slightly, giving subtle reassurance.

Almost as if sensing the tension in the room, Melody cleared her throat. Nine pairs of eyes snapped over in the Principal's direction. She smiled, turning to the disguised Toa.

"Elementals," she used their band name, "I would like to introduce you to Mr. Stark. He and his companion are hear to offer you an internship at Stark Industries."

Iron Man _giving seven_ random _teens who just_ happen _to be friends_ internships _at Stark Industries?_ Especially _when two suck at Math_ and _Science?_ Emma didn't buy it, but she didn't let it on. Instead, she nodded.

Tony cleared his throat. "If you don't mind ma'am, but my companion and I would like to speak to these teenagers in _private_."

"Of course!" Melody nodded, and quickly exited the room.

A tense silence filled the room. After glancing around, Emma cleared her throat.

"An internship Mr. Stark?"

Tony laughed. "Yes! Me and my buddy Steve wish to give you _all_ internships at Stark Industries. In _New York!_ "

"Mmhm." Emma hummed. "And our parents? _And_ our education?"

Tony put on his winning smile. "All covered."

"Residence?"

"The Tower of course!"

"Transportation?"

"Private."

"And if we say no?"

Tony blinked. "Wha…?"

Emma repeated herself, glancing at Steve. The Captain's eyes had gone wide. "And if we say no?"

Tony spluttered in shock. "What do you mean by 'If you say no'?"

"Exactly what I said." Emma's eyes narrowed slightly. "Why would _you_ give seven _random_ teenagers internships? _Especially_ since two of them are not strong in the science _or_ math devision?"

Steve blinked. Man, this girl was good.

Tony had come to the same conclusion. "Well… uh… you see…"

Emma's eyes narrowed even more as they seemed to flash. "Why are you really here Mr. Stark?"

Steve sighed, deciding that this had gone on long enough. "We're here for you, _Toa Terra._ "

* * *

A/N- Oh boy! How are the Toa going to react to this?!

Yes, I split this chapter into a two part! Cliffhanger!

Mata Nui… I'm evil!

Next chapter- The Chase


	4. Chapter 4- The Chase

A/N- Yes! I finally updated! And sorry! This is more than just a two-part. I'm so evil!

* * *

 _"We're here for you, Toa Terra."_

Emma felt the room temperature drop a few degrees. "Wha…?"

Steve sighed, "You _are_ the Toa, are you not?"

Emma snorted, "Us? The _Toa_? You have to be joking!" Internally, she was panicking.

Steve put up a serious face. "I'm not."

Emma felt scared. Not for herself, but for her friends and teammates. "But, we are all just teenagers. We can't be heroes, let alone predecessors of fictional characters!"

Steve kept up his serous face. "We have evidence."

"And that is?" Emma knew that she was treading on thin ice, but she needed to get them off their tails. Avengers or not, she didn't trust them.

"Well, first off, your band name."

" _Seriously?_ We've had that name _loooong_ before the Toa showed up."

"The town the Toa first showed up in was this one."

"So? It's probably just a coincidence."

"Your genders."

" _Are you_ _ **serious?!**_ That is just sexist!"

"Sorry. _Ahem_. You act like siblings."

"All friends do. Are you that serious?"

"Yes."

"Any other evidence?"

"Uhh…" Steve realized that he really had no more evidence. "Um…"

"See!" Emma huffed, "You don't have any."

Tony jumped in. "How do _you_ know that they are based on fictional characters?"

Seriously? "Because we've seen the movies."

"But why did you watch them?"

"Because we were curious."

"But how _did_ you know about their predecessors?"

Really?! "Because they were on the TV."

"Really?"

"They were also in books."

"So?"

Emma groaned. "They were also LEGOS! LEGOS that me and my friends found."

"Where did you find them?"

"Are you serious?! The toy store! Where else?!"

"A magic portal?"

That got the billionaire eight incredulous stares. **"** ** _Seriously?!_** **"**

"What? I flew through a portal!"

Emma ignored Tony, and threw her hands in the air. "This has been a _complete_ waste of time! Come on guys!"

With that, the teens, lead by an exasperated Emma, left the room.

Steve sighed. " _That_ went well." Not.

* * *

The group didn't breathe a sigh of relief until they were a good distance.

"That was close." Alana sighed.

"I know." Jack breathed. "They almost had us."

Hank clapped a hand on Emma's shoulder, nearly knocking the poor girl over. "If it hadn't been for Em, we _really_ would have been done for!"

Emma, after catching her balance ("Hank!"), gently pushed off his hand. "I just did my job. After all, it's my job to protect you all. You guys would have done the same for me."

"Emma's right guys." Rebecca spoke up. "But we also have a big problem. The _Avengers_ are looking for us. We may have gotten out of this now, but what about later? Or during a battle? We are in serious danger."

"But 'Becca!" Emily piped up, "Emma threw them off our tail by telling the truth. Mostly."

"Even so," Hannah interrupted, "Rebecca's right. What do we do now?"

"Right now," Emma turned to the team, "we act as though nothing happened. After school, we head for base. Nuju is going to need to hear about this."

Emma had a gut feeling however, that this was just the beginning.

* * *

After school, the disguised Toa got on their bikes. Each of their bikes, surprisingly, matched their Toa colours. Forming a half-line-half-group with Emma in the lead, and Jack in the back, the group pedalled towards the edge of town.

The unmarked van slowly moved, and began to follow the team.

* * *

Jack felt a small tingle in the back of his neck. Turning his head slightly, he spotted a simple black van a few cars behind them. The tingling grew when he spotted it. _Un oh!_ "Em!"

The lead Toa turned slightly. "I see it!" When the team had to stop at an intersection, Emma closed her eyes, and stretched out her senses.

Another neat thing that the Toa had gotten was the ability to stretch their senses. They could 'sense' each other's unique elemental energies, as well as heat signatures of other humans. Unknown to humans, each one had a unique heat signature.

Emma scanned the vehicle, and if her eyes had been opened they would have widened. "We're being followed."

Hannah frowned. "Who?"

Emma scowled. "By Tony Stark and his friend Steve. I recognize their signatures from earlier. There are also three other unknown heat signatures in the vehicle."

"What do we do?" Emily asked, keeping her eyes on the crosswalk sign. So far, it said STOP.

"Easy," Emma ordered, opening her eyes, "we split up, and meet back at base. Plan A style." The light turned green, and the crosswalk sign said GO. "Now!"

With that, they split up. Alana, Hannah, and Jack went straight ahead, while Emma and the others went right.

* * *

"Damn it! They split up!" Tony cursed.

"What now?" Clint asked.

"Easy soldier." Steve put on his motorcycle helmet. "We also split up. Tony, you, Bruce and Clint take the ones that went right. Natasha and I will take the others."

"Got it Cap!"

"Good." Steve hopped onto his bike, which they had brought with them. Natasha climbed on behind him.

The back of the van opened, and Steve revved the engine. The motorcycle tore out of the van, and took off after Jack's group.

The unmarked van's back closed, and the rest of the Avengers peeled right, taking off after Emma's group.

* * *

Alana glanced behind her, and yelped. "We've got incoming!"

"I see 'em!" Jack growled, and looked around. His face suddenly lit up slightly. "Quickly, into the park!"

The three teenagers veered right, and biked into the park.

"Shoot!" Steve cursed. "Hang on Natasha!"

The bike's engine revved as Steve turned sharply. People yelled and jumped out of the way of the incoming motorcycle. Steve winced, but quickly focused back on the teens.

"They're still on our tails!" Hannah yelled.

"I know!" Jack yelled back, "Quickly, left!"

The teens skidded to the left, leaving marks on the pavement. Putting literal petal to the metal, the group sped into the bike park.

Steve quickly pulled a left, leaving an even bigger skid mark on the pavement. He roared after them, but quickly pulled to a stop.

The bike park was _filled_ with cyclists!

In other words, they had lost the Toa.

"Shoot!"

* * *

"Petal to the metal guys!"

"Don't need to tell us twice!"

Emma, Hank, Rebecca, and Emily raced down the sidewalk, managing to keep a good distance from the van. The van, being driven by Tony, stayed hard on their tails.

"Em! Light!" Emily yelled.

Emma spotted the blinking traffic light. "C'mon!"

The group beelined for the intersection. If they could cross the street before the light changed, they stood a chance of losing their pursuers.

Tony also spotted the now blinking light. "Shit…!"

Sweat beaded on Emma's face. Almost…!

"Now!"

With a yell, the group barrelled ahead. Car horns honked as the teens tore across the intersection, just as the light changed.

The black van was forced to skid to a halt.

"Damnit!"

* * *

Some time later, the group reunited at an abandoned road that lead into the nearby hills.

"You guys are alright!"

"You're here!"

"Mata Nui! That was close!"

"You got away!"

"We left them in the dust!"

"We showed them!"

"Guys!" The group turned to Emma, who was panting slightly like the rest of them. "Celebrate later. We need to get to Nuju!"

 **"Right!"**

* * *

Tony banged his head on the steering wheel, making the van's horn release a long honk. Steve sighed as the group sat in an empty parking lot. The _Avengers_ , Earth's _Mightiest Heroes_ , outwitted by _teenagers_!

It was embarrassing to say the least.

"What do we do now?" Bruce asked.

"Easy." Clint answered, "We wait at the school tomorrow for them to show up." He propped his feet up on the dashboard.

"That would work," Natasha spoke up, "but tomorrow's Saturday."

"Damnit!" Clint snarled. "Now what?!"

"We wait," Steve sighed, "for them to make the first move."

* * *

"Turaga Nuju!"

Nuju looked up from where he was at the console. "What is it Toa?" He asked.

The disguised Toa skidded to a halt a metre from the Turaga. All seven of them were panting, and they hadn't taken off their helmets. Behind them, their bikes lay in a pile.

"I think we've been found out!" Emily gasped out.

Nuju's eyes widened. "What?!" He blurted out.

Rebecca smacked Emily on the back of the head. "We've haven't been _completely_ found out yet kohlii head!"

Emma pushed herself between the two. "Both of you cut it out!" She growled, "Let me explain, _then_ you can go off on each other!"

The girl then turned to the Turaga. "Two men came into the school today." The disguised Toa of Storms started.

By the time she had finished telling Nuju about what happened, the Turaga had a calculating look on his face. "This is alarming news." He said at last.

Turaga Nuju was about to say something else, when a klaxon went off. The eight Bionicle turned to the computer as red lights began to flash. Nuju quickly hobbled over and began to type something on the console.

"What is it Turaga?" Hannah asked.

The Ice Turaga's face turned into an almost snarl. " _Makuta_." He spat.

Emma immediately went into leader mode. "Where?" She asked.

"In the warehouse district." Nuju replied. "Surprisingly an abandoned one."

The Toa were flabbergasted. "Makuta usually attacks the public." Rebecca spoke up, "Why is he in a warehouse? An abandoned one at that?"

"I don't know," Nuju said, "but I am getting some strange energy readings inside." He turned to the teenagers. "Be careful Toa. I have a bad feeling about this."

Emma nodded. "We will Turaga. Come on Team!"

With that, the disguised Toa grabbed their bikes and raced out of the base. Nuju watched as they peeled off.

"Good luck, Toa Terra."

* * *

The Avengers were parked on the side of a road. While Captain sat at the wheel, keeping a vigilant watch out for the teens, Tony sat sulking in the passenger seat. The billionaire couldn't believe that one, he had been outsmarted by a bunch of teenagers, and two, that they had turned down a _free_ internship at _Stark Industries!_ He _couldn't_ believe it!

As Iron Man fumed, Clint was working on his arrows. The archer was fiddling with the mechanism on his net arrow, only to trigger it, and get a net to the face. "Damnit!"

Natasha, who was working on a laptop, snorted as Hawkeye tried to detangle himself from his net. The spy was looking through the teenagers backgrounds, trying to figure out if they really were connected to the Terra. So far, she had read five of the seven of their profiles. At the moment, she was reading Emily Rogers' profile. She had not yet read their apparent leader, Emma McFord's, profile.

"Anything Natasha?" Bruce asked. The scientist was monitoring some traffic cameras that Tony had hacked into ("Don't ask." The billionaire had said).

"Nothing yet. You?"

Bruce sighed. "No sign of them."

"Damn." She muttered.

Steve quietly listened to his teammates as he kept an eye out for the teenagers. So far, he hadn't seen any sign of them. Captain went to turn back to ask Natasha if she had gotten to Emma's profile yet, when seven different coloured blurs raced past. The WWII hero blinked, then yelped.

"What the-!" Tony yelled as Steve stepped on the gas.

"There they go!"

Tony blinked, before looking out the front window. He stared at the seven cyclists that were pedalling in front of them.

"Well I'll be damned!" He whistled.

"Language!"

* * *

The Toa were barely sweating when they reached the 'abandoned' warehouse. Panting, yes, tired, no. Dismounting, Emma took the lead as the team headed inside.

Behind them the Avengers pulled up. Exiting the van, Steve took the lead. The Avengers crept up to the warehouse, and peeked inside.

What they saw however, was _not_ what they had expected. At _all_.

* * *

"Makuta!" Emma yelled as the disguised Toa entered the building. "Show yourself!"

The Toa knew that Terridax could sense then as soon as they entered. Hidden or not, he would be able to sense Emma's light powers.

" _Toa…_ " the team tensed as the shadows on the other side of the room shifted. Two blood red eyes manifested as the Makuta stared down at the teens.

* * *

A/N- Longest-puff-chapter-huff-yet! Puff!

Yes, I did another cliff hanger! I'm so evil!

Next chapter- The Fight


	5. Chapter 5- The Fight

A/N- I'm back! This is the first fight scene that I have ever wrote, so I do apologize in advance if it doesn't seem right or even Mary Sue. I am trying to avoid that. Please don't kill me!

Warning: injuries ahead.

Special thanks to **Star of the Millennium** and **RAD092515** for fav/following this story!

Reviews are welcome!

* * *

 _Two blood red eyes manifested as the Makuta stared down at the teens._

"I did not think that you would show up so fast, Toa." Makuta Terridax purred. The shadows that shrouded him stretched and slithered across the floor, towards the Toa Terra.

Emma's necklace glowed as her hands were covered in a bright, golden light. With a small yell, the light shone from her hands, hitting the shadows. The shadows screeched, before dissipating. Makuta growled at the Toa as he felt the shadows disappear.

"What are you up to Makuta?" Emma growled, the glow from her hands and necklace fading.

The Makuta frowned. "What's to say that I _am_ 'up to' anything?" He smirked. "You _poor_ misguided Toa." He _tisk_ ed.

Alana growled, and went to charge at the Makuta. Emma held her arm out, preventing the girl from attacking Terridax.

"He's only trying to ruffle us." Emma whispered. "Don't fall into his trap."

Alana nodded, and stepped back. She still glared at the Makuta however. Terridax laughed as the shadows faded, revealing his true form.

* * *

The Avengers watched the scene with wide eyes.

"So they really are the Toa Terra…" Tony whispered, slightly in awe, "I don't believe it."

Steve had a stunned look on his face, along with the other Avengers. They were all drawn out of their stupor by an evil laugh from inside the warehouse. Looking back, the entire team of Avengers recoiled at the sight.

* * *

Terridax laughed as the human Toa took a unanimous step back as the shadows dispersed. The Makuta stood at a good ten feet, maybe taller. His black armour was covered in patches of maroon coloured rust, and his red bioluminescent eyes glared down at the teens.

"Well Toa?" The Master of Shadows growled, "Are you not going to show your true forms?" He laughed, "Or are you too scared?"

Alana growled again, and had to be held back by the other Toa. Terridax's sinister laughter only ruffled her proverbial feathers more.

Emma growled. "What are you up to Makuta?!"

The Makuta chuckled, "You know that I don't let you Toa get to close to me without a reason. Now why is that?"

Emma's eyes widened. "A trap!"

The other teenagers froze. **"What?"**

"It's a trap!" Emma exclaimed.

Makuta Terridax laughed. His laugh quickly turned into a snarl. "Get them my sons!"

Six shadow Rahkshi leaped from the surrounding shadows. Each of them carried a staff as tall as them, and their red eyes glowed from their eight foot height. Makuta laughed as the human Toa were forced back to back, arms up in defence.

* * *

Outside, the Avengers continued to watch.

"They need help!" Steve exclaimed, and moved to go inside.

"No."

Steve stopped. "What?"

"No." Tony repeated. "They are Toa. Let them handle it."

"But-!"

"They'll be fine." Tony remained completely calm.

Steve sighed. "Alright."

Clint and Natasha shared a worried look, but neither said a word. They just hoped that Tony knew what he was doing.

* * *

"What are we going to do?!" Rebecca hissed. Her eyes darted from Rahkshi to Rahkshi, to the Makuta and back to the Rahkshi.

"Emma!" Jack also hissed.

Emma glanced at her teammates, and smirked. "Let's show them what happens when they mess with the Toa Terra!"

The team nodded. **"Right!"**

"Let's do this!"

The Toa's necklaces began to glow, as well as their eyes. Seven different coloured glows surrounded the teens. The shadow Rahkshi recoiled as the glow intensified.

 **" _TOA TERRA!_ "**

* * *

The blue-gold glow around Emma suddenly erupted into lightning. Her arctic blue eyes closed as the lighting wrapped around her, encasing her body completely.

" **Storm! Light!** "

The lighting unwrapped itself from Emma, revealing a cerulean blue bio-mechanical Toa body. The lighting grouped, forming a cobalt blue mask and a golden-white mask. Her mechanical hands reached out, and grabbed the blue mask. She placed it on her face, and two blue and white eyes opened behind the mask. She then grabbed the gold-white mask, and placed it on her hip.

The lighting then merged into her armour, leaving behind a lighting strike design.

" **Toa Thundara! Ready!** "

* * *

The red glow that surrounded Alana burst into flames. Brown eyes closed as the flames enclosed around her, covering her body completely.

" **Fire!** "

The flames dispersed from her form, revealing a crimson red bio-mechanical Toa body. The flames swirled, and formed a scarlet red mask. She reached out, and grabbed the mask. As she placed it on her face, two red and orange eyes snapped open.

The surrounding flames then melded into her armour, leaving a flame shaped design behind.

" **Toa Kasai! Ready!** "

* * *

The blue glow around Hannah erupted into twisting water. Brown/purple eyes closed as the water wrapped around her, encasing her body completely.

" **Water!** "

The waves unwrapped from her form, revealing a sky blue bio-mechanical Toa body. The water swirled, and formed a cerulean blue mask. She reached out, and grabbed the mask. She placed the mask on her face, and two lilac and lavender eyes snapped open behind the mask.

The surrounding waves then merged into her armour, leaving a wave shaped design behind.

" **Toa Mizu! Ready!** "

* * *

The green glow around Emily blasted into raging winds. Brown eyes closed as the green coloured twister wrapped around her, covering her body completely.

" **Air!** "

The twister dispersed from her form, revealing an emerald green bio-mechanical Toa body. The swirling winds shifted, and formed a shamrock green mask. She reached out with green hands, and grabbed the mask. As she placed it on her face, two red and white eyes snapped open behind the mask.

The surrounding wind then wrapped around her armour, leaving a swirling wind shaped design behind.

" **Toa-Hero Kuki! Ready-set!** "

* * *

The white glow around Rebecca blasted into a swirling snowstorm. The dual coloured brown and blue eyes closed as the snow and ice wrapped around her, covering her body completely.

" **Ice!** "

The snow and ice dispersed from her form, revealing a pearl white bio-mechanical Toa body. The swirling ice shifted, and formed into a white mask. She reached out, and grabbed the mask. As she placed it on her face, dual coloured eyes snapped open. Her left eye was a blue and white colour, while her right eye was optic shaped, coloured red and white.

The surrounding snowflakes then melded into her armour, leaving a snowflake shaped design behind.

" **Toa Kori! Ready!** "

* * *

The brown-orange glow around Jack erupted into a swirling sand storm. Brown eyes closed as the stone and sand wrapped around him, covering his body completely.

" **Stone!** "

The stones dispersed from his form, revealing a tawny brown bio-mechanical Toa body. The sand shifted, forming a penny brown mask. He reached out with brown mechanical hands, and grabbed the mask. As he placed the mask on his face, two orange and white eyes snapped open.

The surrounding stones then wrapped around his armour, leaving behind a stone shaped design.

" **Toa Pohaku! Ready!** "

* * *

The black-purple glow around Hank burst into a swirling storm of earth. Green eyes closed as the earth wrapped around him, covering his body completely.

" **Earth!** "

The earth unraveled from his form, revealing an onyx black bio-mechanical Toa body. The swirling earth shifted, and formed a coal black mask. He reached out, and grabbed the mask. As he placed it on his face, two emerald and white eyes snapped open.

The surrounding earth then melded into his armour, leaving an earth shaped design behind.

" **Toa Honua! Ready!** "

* * *

The glows faded, and revealed the marvellous transformation that the teens had undergone. Seven Toa stood in the teenagers place, each one ready to fight. Each of the six Rahkshi took a step back, hissing in uncertainty at the new threat. Makuta Terridax growled at the now non-human foes.

"This ends now Makuta!" Thundara growled.

* * *

"Whoa…" Was all Clint could get out.

The Avengers were in awe at the astounding transformation that had occurred in front of them.

"They really, _really_ are the Toa." Tony whispered, completely star struck. A rare occurrence for the egotistical billionaire.

* * *

"So you think that you can beat me?" Makuta scowled. "Rahkshi! Destroy them!"

The Rahkshi lunged forward, staffs poised and ready to strike. But the Toa were ready as well.

"Now!"

With loud yells, the Toa Terra launched themselves at the Rahkshi. Thundara slipped out, and flew at the Makuta. Terridax snarled as he dodged the incoming Toa of Storms.

Thundara twisted in mid-air, landing on her feet, facing Terridax. She held her hands out in front of her, mask glowing, and shot a bolt of lightning at the Makuta. Terridax yelled as the lighting struck his shoulder, unable to dodge completely out of the way.

Snarling, Terridax launched a blast of shadows at the Toa. Thundara counteracted with a blast of light. The two attacks clashed, and canceled each other out. The Makuta roared, and lunged at Thundara. The Storm Toa dodged left, pulling a summersault to escape his rusted hands.

* * *

As the two fought, the other Toa combated the shadow Rahkshi. The Rahkshi Kasai fought locked arms with her, staff forgotten. The Rahkshi screeched, helmet opening to reveal the screaming Kraata inside.

Kasai took the opening.

With a yell, she yanked her arms out of the lock, and before the Rahkshi could react, she thrust them forward. Flames flew from her hands, and onto the exposed Kraata inside the armour. The Kraata screeched as it was burned. When Kasai pulled her hands back, allowing the flames to disperse from them, the Kraata inside the Rahkshi armour had been burned to a crisp. The armour collapsed as it was no longer controlled by the now dead Kraata.

Kuki and Pohaku combined their powers, creating a devastating sandstorm that swiped up both the Rahkshi they were fighting. The Rahkshi screeched as they were pulled up off their feet. Sharing a glance, both Toa threw their hands down. The Rahkshi were slammed into the ground, armour snapping under the combined weight of the sand and air. When the storm dispersed, both Rahkshi lay on the floor, dead.

Kori easily froze her Rahkshi in a solid block of ice. A yell from behind her had the Toa of Ice ducking, and a second Rahkshi was thrown into her frozen one. The frozen Rahkshi was shattered, while the other one was impaled by the shattered remains. Kori shared a fist bump with Honua, who had come up behind her. The Toa of Earth laughed. "That was barely a workout!"

Kori remained stoic, but a small, smug smirk appeared on her face.

"Water!"

The last Rahkshi was blasted back by a jet of water. It slammed into a wall, spluttering from the liquid being blasted into its face. Mizu focused, and the Rahkshi was incased in a floating bubble of water. It flailed about, thrashing desperately. The Toa of Water began to push her hands together, and the bubble tightened around the flailing Rahkshi. With a grunt, Mizu slammed her hands together. The bubble of water immediately imploded, crushing the half-drowned Rahkshi inside. She lowered her hands, and the water dispersed, leaving behind the crushed armour of the Rahkshi.

The six Toa regrouped, each slightly breathing heavily. A yell drew their attention to the battle going on beside them.

Each of their bioluminescent eyes widened. **" _Thundara!_ "**

* * *

Thundara tossed a ball of electrified water at Terridax. The Master of Shadows roared as the attack slammed into his side. Pulling a swift turn, the Makuta Terridax caught the dodging Toa with a swift upper cut, sending the Toa flying. Thundara slammed into the warehouse wall, before collapsing to the ground. A yell sounded above the downed Toa, and she rolled left, just missing being impaled by Terridax's hand. Pushing her hands underneath her, Thundara preformed a series of backflips, avoiding another swipe.

Thundara dodged another strike, and managed to punch Terridax in the face. Terridax roared, and swung blindly. The Toa didn't see the punch coming, and was blindsided. With a shout, she hit the wall. _**Hard**_. A loud _snap!_ sounded from her back, and Thundara yelled in pain.

 **" _Thundara!_ "**

* * *

"Oh my god…" Natasha breathed, horror striken as Thundara's form fell to the ground. She lay unmoving, and a trickle of some purplish blood dripped from her mouth.

Before the Toa could run to Thundara's aid, Makuta picked up the fallen Toa by the neck.

"My my…" Terridax smirked, "How the mighty have fallen."

"Put her down you-! You-!" Kasai snarled.

Makuta only smirked at the remaining Toa. Each of them was bristling, armour flared out as they tried to intimidate the Master of Shadows.

"We need to do something!" Bruce hissed at the other Avengers. "We have to help them!"

"Steve!" Clint whisper-yelled.

"Tony?" The Captain turned to Iron Man, who had an unreadable expression on his face.

Tony stood up suddenly, and picked up the not-briefcase that was sitting beside him. "Let's do this."

* * *

Makuta continued to laugh as he slowly squeezed the now awake Thundara's throat. The Storm Toa was letting out choked gasps, desperately clawing at the rusted hand around her neck. The rest of the Terra were being held back by the Makuta's shadows, screaming at Terridax to "Leave her alone!".

Thundara's clawing became weaker, and her eyes began to roll back. Her breaths came out weaker as well. The remaining Terra began to shout louder as Thundara's clawing ceased all together.

Makuta Terridax laughed evilly as Thundara's eyes closed. Victory was his at last!

The warehouse wall exploded open, and five figures entered.

"Put her down Terridax."

* * *

A/N- And done!

So… good? Bad? Please leave a review in the comments.

This was my first time typing a fight, so please excuse me for any errors.

Spoiler alert, but no, the Avengers and Terra are not going to be working together for a while.

Next chapter- The Past


	6. Chapter 6- The Past

A/N- Next chapter is here! Now we finally get closer to the story of the Toa and also learn a bit about Emma's past!

A note! I was recently informed by my first reviewer (yay!) that Terridax is spelled with only one 'R' (Teridax). I know that. The reasoning is that the Makuta has… evolved.

You'll see later on in the story. Sorry for the inconvenience, and thanks **Jaywing310**! Hope you enjoy the story!

Special thanks to **amichalap** for favouriting this story!

Updates will be erratic with both school and my iPod being a glitch.

* * *

 _The warehouse wall exploded open, and five figures entered._

 _"Put her down Terridax."_

The Bionicle in the warehouse froze as the unknown people entered though the destroyed wall. One of the figures, in a gold and red metal suit, fired a blast of blue-white energy from his right palm. The blast hit the Makuta's arm, and he dropped Thundara as he yelled in pain.

The shadows surrounding the remaining Toa dispersed as the Master of Shadows focused on the new arrivals. The Terra immediately rushed forward towards the downed Toa of Storms.

"Thundara!"

" **Ara-gi**!"

"Emma!"

"Storm-sister!"

"Em!"

"Sister!"

* * *

Makuta Terridax snarled as the Avengers entered through the hole. Bruce hung back, unsure if he should get angry or not.

"Who are you?!" Terridax growled, holding his arm.

"Oh, just some passerby who hate evil tyrants from other worlds." Tony joked, "You know, the crazy maniacal type."

The Makuta roared in indignation. Raising his good hand, Terridax threw a ball of shadow at them. Tony dodged the ball with ease, and fired a repulser blast. Captain America threw his shield at the same time. Hawkeye launched an explosive arrow, and Black Widow fired a stinger. Terridax did not have a chance to dodge all four of the attacks.

Hawkeye's arrow hit Terridax in the shoulder, and the stinger hit his neck. The blast from Iron Man hit Makuta in the chest, while Steve's shield hit him in the side of his head, dislodging the mask slightly. Makuta roared in pain, and was instantly surrounded by shadows. He completely disappeared behind the shadows, and when the shadows dissipated, he was gone.

* * *

Kasai reached Thundara's fallen form first. She fell onto her knees next to her, and gently cradled the fallen Toa's upper body in her arms. The other Toa quickly surrounded the two. Thundara remained completely still, eyes shut.

Kuki gently placed her hand on the side of Thundara's face. "Is storm-sister Thundara going to be okay-fine?" The Toa of Air gently rubbed the Toa of Storms' face.

Thundara let out a small groan of pain in response to the touch. The team breathed a unanimous sigh of relief. She was alive!

"For now." Mizu said sullenly. "Unless I get her healed, she could still die."

The other Toa all took a step back as Kasai lay Thundara on her front. Mizu ran her hands gently along the curve of the Toa of Storm's spine. She felt a crack in the upper back, and placed both hands on that part. With a grunt, she pushed on the crack, correcting the misalignment. Thundara let out a small cry of pain as her back was realigned.

"Shh…" Kasai gently massaged Thundara's upper back, allowing her hand to warm her back. The unconscious Toa relaxed, feeling the pain disappear under the gentle, warm hand.

Mizu continued to feel along the curve of Thundara's spine, and let out a relieved sigh when she found no more misalignments or bumps. The Toa of Water then had her twin remove her hands from Thundara's back. Forming a ball of water in her hands, Mizu lowered it until it touched the injured back. The water spread across the unconscious Toa's body, before dispersing into the floor.

Thundara's breathing eased as the water mended her injuries. She, however, remained unconscious. Honua made his way forward. The large Toa of Earth slipped his arms underneath Thundara, and held her bridal style. The Toa startled slightly, when someone cleared their throat.

* * *

Captain America watched as the Toa stiffened, and formed a protective semi-circle around the black Toa of Earth. Steve held up his hands, trying to show that he meant no harm.

"Easy," Steve took a small step forward, "we mean you no harm. We just want to talk."

The crimson Toa of Fire snarled. "How long?"

Steve blinked. "How long what?"

She snarled again. "How long were you watching?!"

Steve sighed, lowering his hands. "Long enough to see your true forms."

The white Toa of Ice growled. "Haven't you ever heard of 'Secret Identity'?! Oh wait, you haven't, _Captain America_ , or should I say, _Steve Rogers!_ "

"But-!" Iron Man tried to intervene.

"Can it, Stark! You're worse!" The brown Toa of Stone cut in, his voice cold.

Steve winced. "Please, we just want to talk-!"

"No!" The emerald Toa of Air spat. "You Avenger-heroes watch-spy on us Toa-heroes for too long-time! You need to leave us Toa-heroes alone!"

With that, the Toa Terra exited the warehouse, grabbed their bikes (Pohaku carried his and Honua's, while Kuki took her's and Thundara's), and they disappeared.

"That went well." Clint snorted. " _ **Not**_."

* * *

The Avengers had regrouped in the van sometime around six. Now that they knew _who_ the Toa were, they now had to convince them to come to the Hellicarrier. With what had just happened, it would be difficult.

Natasha was reading through the SHIELD files of the Toa's human side, when she let out a gasp. "I don't believe it…!"

Clint looked up. "Nat? What is it?"

The other Avengers looked over with curiosity. The laptop was turned to face them. The screen showed Emma's profile.

* * *

Name: Emma Thunder McFord

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: June 7, 2000

Current Age: 16

Current Residence: Riverside, Ohio

Current School: Matara Secondary High School

Grade Average: 90's

Strengths: Math, Science, Visual Art, Writing/Reading

Interests: Astronomy

Place of Birth: New York-Presbyterian Lower Manhattan Hospital

Mother: Amy Jane McFord

Father: Richard Albert Ranger

Guardian(s): Amy Jane McFord

History: Emma's father was abusive from before she was born. He continued to abuse both mother and daughter until a 12 year old Emma escaped to the hospital with a broken left arm and pieces of glass in her upper back. A medical exam revealed major scaring on her back, shoulders, neck, upper arms and thighs. She had been sexually assaulted and beaten multiple times.

Police stormed the tiny, one bedroom apartment in lower Manhattan, but were unable to find Ranger. Amy was taken to the hospital as well and treated for her injuries. When Emma was examined by a physician, he noticed that she was behaving strangely. Believing her to have suffered brain damage, or extreme trauma, the girl was immediately examined.

Emma was diagnosed with Aspergers Syndrome. She is mostly normal, except that she has trouble understanding social cues. She also tends to act much younger than she is. Mentally, she is either a year younger or older than she actually is. She was born with the disorder, and it is believed that Ranger has it as well. She was also diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD). Her mother was diagnosed with PTSD as well.

Realizing that Ranger was still out there, the two were relocated to Riverside, Ohio. A State-wide manhunt was ordered for Ranger's capture and imprisonment. It soon turned into a Nation-wide manhunt. So far, he remains at large.

* * *

None of the Avengers said a word. They were horrified that Emma had gone through so much. She never had a proper childhood!

Natasha sighed. "Poor kid…"

Steve was absolutely horrified that the young girl had suffered through such pain. Clint was having a hard time not diving into SHIELD files to find the man and beat him up. Bruce had to take deep breaths to remain calm, even though he really wanted to let the other guy out and smash Richard Ranger.

"Ranger…" Tony muttered, "where have I heard that name?"

* * *

"Will she be alright Turaga?" Pohaku asked.

Nuju sighed, and finished tucking a blanket around the unconscious Thundara. "I don't know Pohaku. Mizu did heal her as best as she could. Only time will tell."

* * *

Light was the first thing that filled her vision. Blinking her bioluminescent eyes a few times, Thundara let out a small groan, "Ow…"

"I see that you are awake."

Thundara turned her head, and smiled. "Hello Turaga." Her voice was raw, and her throat hurt.

Nuju noticed. "Here." He said, handing the Toa a glass of water.

Thundara took the glass with a scratchy "Thank you." She drank the water, and let out a thankful sigh. "Thanks."

Nuju waved it off. "You are quite welcome."

Thundara sat up fully, and became aware of not only the blankets, but the emptiness of the base. She blinked. She knew why there were blankets on her, but… "Nuju, where are the others?"

"They are out on patrol. In human form of course." Nuju answered.

"Oh. Thank you." That was when she realized something. "How long was I out for? And what happened with the Makuta?"

Nuju sighed. "You were unconscious for half an Earth hour. As for the Makuta, you see…"

* * *

 _"Anything Alana?"_

Alana took a look around, and spoke into her iPhone. "Nothing Jack. No Avengers. No Makuta. Nothing."

Jack sighed on his end. _"Dang. Rebecca?"_

Rebecca also sighed from her end. _"As clear as it can get. Emily?"_

 _"Nope! Nothing here!"_ Emily chirped. _"Hank?"_

 _"Sorry guys, but I've got nothing as well."_ Hank sighed. _"Hannah?"_

 _"Sorry, but the park's clear."_ Hannah said from her end.

"Okay guys," Alana started, "with Emma out cold, we need to find either the Avengers or Makuta. They both know that our leader is down, so we need to make sure that they cannot use this to their advantage. I'm going to cut the line now. Good luck!"

 ** _"Okay!"_**

With that, Alana cut the connection. Sticking her red iPhone in her pocket, Alana climbed back onto her crimson red bike. It was early evening now, so Riverside was coloured in the glow of the slowly setting Sun. It was peaceful, no Makuta, no Aveng-

-wait a minute!

Alana skidded to a halt. Planting her feet on the ground, she backed up a few steps. Across the street, outside a Starbucks, sat five familiar figures.

Whipping out her phone, Alana dialled the others. "Guys, I need you over at River Street. I found them."

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Emily whispered.

The team, minus Emma, were grouped at a small café across the street from the Starbucks. They were sitting at an outdoor table, and each of them had a smoothie.

Alana shrugged. "I don't know. I was hoping that one of us would by now. At least we can keep an eye on them."

A silence settled over the group. A silence that was interrupted by Rebecca's phone going off. Pulling her white iPhone out of her jean pocket, Rebecca's eyes widened when she answered it.

 _"Hey 'Becca."_

"Emma?!"

The others looked up surprised. **"Emma?!"**

Rebecca placed the call on speaker, so the others could hear her. _"Hey guys."_

"Hey Em. How are you feeling?" Hannah asked.

There was small chuckling on the other end. _"Like I got run over by Hank in full football gear."_

Hank laughed, then stopped as realization dawned on him. "Hey…"

That got laughs out of the others as Hank mock pouted. Emma laughed from her end. _"I'm fine. Just a little sore, but fine. So what's going on?"_

The laughter died down, and Jack spoke up, "Alana found the Avengers in the Starbucks at River Street. We don't know what to do."

 _"Okay. Nuju had gotten me up to date with what had transpired while I was out. I do have a plan. Just wait till I get there, and call if they move. See you soon guys."_

"Right. See you soon Emma." Rebecca hung up, and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Now," Alana said, "we wait."

* * *

A/N: Yes! Another cliffhanger! Just one more part!

There will still be cliffhangers. Sorry.

Next chapter- The Meeting


	7. Chapter 7- The Meeting

A/N- Now for the meeting! Yes, I know that the chapter title kinda gives it away.

It's supposed to!

Sorry this took so long to get out, but I've been swamped with school work. Hope that this satisfies.

Can't say much else, unless I want to spoil it for you wonderful readers.

Thanks to everyone who fav, followed and reviewed!

Now then, onward!

* * *

 _"Now," Alana said, "we wait."_

Steve silently sipped his coffee as the Avengers sat in the outdoor patio of the Starbucks. After learning about Emma's less than perfect past, it was easy to understand why the Toa Terra were so protective of each other, especially of their leader. It also explained why they were upset that the Avengers had tried to, and had succeeded in, uncovering their identities.

Tony, of course, was still fuming over the fact that the teens had not only turned down a _free_ internship, but the fact that they had outright _dissed_ him! And Steve!

While Tony fumed ("Get over it Tin Head." Clint had snapped. The archer was promptly given the bill via it being slapped on his hand. "Ow!".), Bruce sat silently, sipping a smoothie. Something about the Makuta's retreat didn't seem right. From what he had learned, the Makuta was _never_ beaten _that_ easily. Mata Nui had been the only one that could kill Terridax! That had only happened because a chunk of Aqua Magma had crushed the giant robot's head. It just didn't sit right with the scientist.

Clint had started complaining about the bill ("What?! Why'd you give it to me?! You're the billionaire!"), so Natasha just tuned the argument out ("Because you're a nuisance, Bird Brain!"). The spy was worried. When she had last seen Emma, at the warehouse, the Toa had been in pretty bad shape. If a human had suffered that kind of back injury, they would have been paralyzed from there down. That was not even counting the internal injuries that Thundara might have suffered.

This whole time though, Natasha felt like the Avengers were being watched.

* * *

Alana silently watched as Tony and the other guy got into a fight. Even with her enhanced hearing, she couldn't determine what they were fighting over. The group sat in silence. Drinks were finished, so they were waiting for Emma.

"Hey guys!"

The six teens looked up. **"Emma!"**

The sixteen year old pulled to a stop on her blue and white bike. Pulling off her helmet, and putting down the stand, Emma parked her bike next to the other bikes. Hank immediately pulled over a chair for Emma.

"Thanks Hank," Emma said, taking the offered seat, "but I won't be sitting here long."

Emily gave Emma a confused look. "Why?" She asked, voicing the others' thoughts.

"I just want to talk to them first." Emma started, "It just doesn't feel like something's off. Besides, if we can confirm that they are _not_ here to hurt us, they could be valuable allies against our enemies."

Alana nodded in understanding. "That's true. They _are_ powerful, and they have proved it time and time again. _**But**_ ," she narrowed her gaze, "if they _are_ here to do us harm, we could be walking into a trap."

"That is possible," Hannah agreed, "but if we don't, we could lose useful assistance."

"Then it's agreed." Emma spoke. "We confront the Avengers, and determine once and for all…

"If they're friend… or foe."

* * *

The argument between Tony and Clint had finally dissipated. Tony would pay the bill, and Clint would leave the billionaire to mope. The group had decided to stay in the patio area of the Starbucks, and try to formulate a plan.

Steve wanted to try and convince the teens to come of their own will. Natasha wanted to kidnap them, because of the distrust that had formed. Clint easily seconded her idea, believing that it was the best course of action. Tony outright suggested that they confront them in public. Bruce immediately went against it, and sided with Steve.

The team was in the middle of a heated debate, when the sound of someone clearing their throat sounded. Steve was the first to look up, and his eyes widened. The other Avengers had similar reactions. Standing just off to the side, arms crossed, or held slightly defensive, were the _Toa Terra_ in human form.

Emma stood at the front of the group, no sign of injury. There was no visible emotion in her body language, but her arctic blue eyes had a guarded yet slightly calculating look.

Tony was the first to speak. "You… wha…?"

"We need to talk." Was all Emma said.

The girl then pulled out a piece of paper, and placed it in front of Tony.

"Go to this place tomorrow at the given time. Bring no one else but the five of you. Don't tell anyone, and leave your vehicle and weapons a good distance away." With that, they left, hopping on their bikes.

Steve snatched up the paper, and quickly read the instructions. The paper was then passed to the others. The Avengers had no choice. If they wanted to talk to the teenagers, then they had to follow the instructions.

* * *

The next day, around ten am, the unmarked SHIELD van parked about ten yards from the designated meeting spot. The team exited the vehicle, and walked towards the spot. The clearing was empty, much to the Avengers' surprise.

"Well… where are they?" Tony blinked, taking a look around.

Natasha snorted. "I think that we've just been deceived."

Steve shook his head. "No. I know that they're here. All we have to do is wait."

The Avengers did not have to wait long.

There was a barely audible _whoosh!_ , and something crashed in front of them. The Avengers all yelled in surprise, and instantly went into defensive positions. When they took a good look at the projectile however…

"…A rock?" Clint blinked, dropping his defensive position.

"So you came. Alone and unarmed. Good."

The Avengers unanimously jumped at the sudden voice, and whipped around, all standing defensively again. Emma leaned calmly against a nearby oak, arms crossed slightly. The other teenagers were standing around her, in similar positions.

"Easy," Emma started, pushing off the tree, "we don't want to fight. We want to talk." She held her hands out, palms facing forward, trying to show that she didn't mean any harm.

Tony scoffed, hands on his hips. "The last time we tried to talk, we got blown off!"

Alana sighed. "I'm sorry. But we were a little… tense, to put it lightly."

"Tense?" Clint snorted. "You were completely pissed!"

"For good reason!" Jack snarled. "You spied on us!"

"Why you little-!"

"Enough!" Emma snapped, stepping between the two groups. "What happened is the past! Arguing isn't going to solve anything!" The girl turned to Steve, and asked: "Why are you, the Avengers, after us?"

Steve sighed at that. "We were sent by a secret government agency called SHIELD. They are interested in you and your powers."

Emma blinked, then groaned. "Wonderful. Fan _fraggen_ -tastic! Of _course_ it would be the government!" She threw her hands in the air, "They want to _control_ everyone with powers, and turn them into _weapons_! And now you have probably told them our identities, putting our families in danger!" She looked absolutely livid by that point, as did the other teenagers.

"Actually," Tony said, "we haven't."

"What?" It was Rebecca who spoke up, sounding completely surprised.

"We wanted to get to know you actually _before_ doing anything." Steve clarified. "Now that we know that you're young, and just looking out for this world, we want to help."

That took the disguised Toa by surprise. "Really?" Hank asked, slightly in disbelief.

"Really." Natasha answered. "You kids are very brave to stand up like this and protect the innocent people of the world from Makuta Terridax, as well as other criminals."

"I do have a question though." Tony turned to Emma. "Two actually. How did you become the Toa, and why is Terridax alive? Wasn't he killed by Mata Nui?"

Emma snorted. "I wish. Terridax has more lives than a cat." She then turned. "It's too open out here. Follow us if you want to know more."

* * *

As the teens straddled their bikes, Emily whisper-asked, "Are you sure-positive that we're doing the right-good thing?"

Emma sighed. "Honestly Emily, I don't know. But if we can trust them, they need to know the whole story."

* * *

"Are you sure about this Steve?" Bruce asked. During the confrontation, the scientist hadn't said a word.

"I don't know Bruce." Steve said as he started the van. "But if we want to know more about them, then this is probably the best chance to get answers."

"They're moving." Tony pointed.

Sure enough, the Toa were heading off.

"Let's do this." With that, the unmarked SHIELD van began to follow the teens.

* * *

The Toa led the Avengers deep into the wooded area outside of the town. The teens had led them up an abandoned dirt road, and were currently glancing at each other as they pedalled up the hill.

Emma then pulled over to the side, and waved the van over. Steve obliged, and pulled to a stop beside her. Steve rolled down the window, and poked his head out. "Yes?"

"Leave the van here, and follow us on foot." Emma said, before turning onto a hidden path.

Steve turned off the ignition, and exited the black van. The other Avengers followed.

The Toa led them deep into the woods, following a hidden trail that only they knew. After walking for what felt like hours, the two groups came to a cliff side. The Avengers were baffled.

"Uh… why are we at the bottom of a cliff?" Clint asked.

Emma gave a nod to the other Toa, and dismounted her bike. Holding onto her bike by the handles, she walked up to a flat part of the cliff face. The Avengers watched in confusion as she held up the coloured stone on her necklace. The stone began to glow, and as they watched, an outline of a doorway began to glow. There was a rumbling sound, and the outlined doorway slid back, revealing a black passageway.

"A secret door…" Bruce murmured, slightly in awe. The other Avengers had similar reactions.

"Amazing…"

"Incredible…"

"…I don't believe it…"

"Impressive."

The last remark had come from Tony.

The other Toa had dismounted, and followed Emma into the cliff. The Avengers shared a slightly unsure look.

Steve sighed, "Come on. We've come this far. No use turning back now."

With that, the Avengers entered the passageway, the door closing silently behind them.

* * *

The passageway wasn't long, and soon, a bright light filled the Avengers' eyes. When the brightness cleared, they were shocked at what was before their eyes.

It was a large cavern, delicately carved into the earth. The floor sloped down, and quickly levelled out. In the centre of the floor, there were three large couches, with two single seat couches in between. They were all in a semi-circle, facing towards a wall. There was a large TV on that wall, with shelving carved beneath it. The shelves were filled with both DVD's and books. In the middle area of the couches was a small coffee table, with TV trays folded underneath it.

Towards the back of the cavern was a set of computers. Large monitors sat on the wall, and control panels sat below them. To the left was another cavern. Inside of the second cavern was a kitchen/eating area.

Standing in the centre of the room were the seven teens. Emma stood at the front, and next to her was a short, pearl white bio-robot. His blue and red bioluminescent eyes watched the Avengers with a calculating gaze. In his right hand he held a staff, which helped support him.

The small robot stepped forward. "Greetings Avengers. I am Turaga Nuju. Please, sit." He indicated towards the couches.

"Thank you." Steve bowed his head politely.

The Avengers politely sat down. Steve, Natasha and Bruce sat on one of the large couches, while Tony sat in one of the single person couches. Clint sat on the larger couch's arm, next to Steve. The Toa sat on the remaining seats, while Hank, Emily and Jack sat on the arms.

"I believe that you wish to know how Emma and her friends became Toa, do you not?" Nuju inquired, leaning forward slightly from where he sat next to Emma. The girl immediately had her hands up, ready to keep the Turaga from tumbling forward. Nuju only waved her kind concern off.

Steve nodded. "Yes, we would."

"Then you must listen," Nuju began, "for the events that transpired before they became Toa. They are the key."

"The key?" Tony asked, perplexed.

"What Nuju means is that the story of how we became Toa started long before Makuta came to Earth." Emma continued. "It started when I first came to Metru Nui.

"One thousand years ago…"

* * *

A/N- Yea! Another cliffhanger! Don't worry! All will be revealed in time!

Next Chapter- Legends of the Past


	8. Chapter 8 - Legends of the Past

A/N- Yes! It's story time!

So sorry that this is so late! School is a major brain drainer!

Thanks to all who faved/followed/reviewed!

Note! I just learned that Riverside Ohio actually exists! And that it's a small town like mine! So… AU verse?

Please don't kill me! Especially if you live there!

Warning! Spoiler Alert! I do not own the Bionicle, only my OC's and the plot.

Let the story commence!

* * *

 _"What Nuju means is that the story of how we became Toa started long before Makuta came to Earth." Emma continued. "It started when I first came to Metru Nui._

 _"One thousand years ago…"_

"One thousand years ago?!" Bruce stuttered in shock, eyes wide. The other Avengers mirrored his exclamation.

"Yes." Emma nodded, keeping her face neutral. It was hard though, because of how hilarious the Avengers' faces looked.

"How can it have all started _one thousand years_ ago?!" Tony cried out, not believing it.

"Have you ever heard of _Legends of Metru Nui_? Or _Web of Shadows_?"

Tony glanced at the other Avengers. "Yeah… both, why?"

"It all started out like this…" Emma began.

"I was just turning thirteen at the time. I had been walking home from school, when the ground opened up beneath me. I remember crying out in surprise, and everything turned black. At the same time, on the island of Metru Nui, the six chosen Matoran; Vakama, Nokama, Nuju, Matau, Onewa, and Whenua, were heading to the Great Temple in Ga-Metru, and they entered the temple through different passages. It was after they encountered each other when I dropped in."

Nuju snorted. "Quite literally."

Emma shot the Turaga a small glare. " _Anyways,_ I was scared at first, but then I recognized who they were. Unfortunately, we spoke two different languages. Nuju here," Emma motioned to the Turaga, who was stifling some poorly held chuckles, "gave me a translation stone, and introduced himself first. After realizing that I could now understand them, the other Matoren also introduced themselves, and I decided to tell them about myself. It was confusing at first, but it was decided that I would stay with them until everything was figured out. I did not tell them that I knew what the future had in store."

* * *

 _"Your negativity pollutes this sanctuary builder." Nokama chasied._

 _Onewa huffed. "Save the lessons for your class teacher."_

 _Before anything else could be said, the air began to shake. Yelping, the Matoran scattered as a loud ripping sound filled the air. As if it had been sliced, a vortex opened just above where they had been gathered._

 _There was a yell, and then something…_ alien _tumbled out._

 _Emma groaned as she lay face down on the ground. "Ow…"_

 _Pushing herself up, the almost thirteen year old realized two things. One, she was definitely **not** in Riverside any more. And two, she swore that she just saw an Onu-Matoran duck behind a pillar. _

_"H-hello?" Emma called out timidly._

 _A green masked face peeked out from behind a doorway, before ducking back. It was just enough to tell Emma where she was._

 _"No way…" the girl breathed in slight awe. "I can't be here, of all places…"_

 _The Matoran, seeing as the tall, fully organic Toa-like creature had made no move against Matau when he had peeked out, now moved from their hiding spots._

 _Nuju was the first to approach the human. "Kro-tre mue Toa?"_

 _Emma blinked, surprised that they spoke a different language. She immediately recognized the word 'Toa', and shook her head._

 _"Not Toa."_

 _Nuju frowned, before trying again. "Gy jre le'ru?"_

 _Emma shook her head again. "I don't understand."_

 _Nuju blinked, before a look of concentration covered his face. Emma watched silently with the other Matoran as the Ko-Matoran dug around his subspace. It did not take long for his face to light up, and Nuju gave a small cry of victory._

 _Still watching, Emma blinked as the white Matoran held out a circular silver stone. It had a silver coloured chain attached to the top part. Nuju held out the medallion to her, silently saying 'Take it'._

 _With careful hands, Emma took the necklace from him. With an anticipated look from Nuju, Emma slipped the chain over her head. The stone rested against her collar bone, and gave a slight glow._

 _"Gy jr…stand me?"_

 _Emma blinked at the Ko-Matoran, before it clicked in her mind what he had said._

 _"I… I think so?" She never meant for it to come off as a question._ _From the look on Nuju's and the other's faces, they had understood her._

 _Nuju grinned. "I'm glad that the translation stone worked."_

 _Emma blinked, before nodding. "Yeah… who are you?" She knew who they were, but she believed that it was better if she kept that to herself._

 _Nuju laughed. "My name is Nuju."_

 _It was Vakama who spoke up next. "I am Vakama."_

 _"My name is Nokama."_

 _"Matau. Good-nice to meet-greet you!"_

 _"Onewa."_

 _"Hello. My name's Whenua. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

 _Emma smiled. "My name is Emma. It is nice to meet all of you."_

 _Matau came closer, curiously in his body language. Emma blinked, but stayed still, allowing the Le-Matoran to poke her in the upper arm._

 _"Strange-weird."_

 _Nokama immediately **thwapt!** Matau upside the head. Matau yelped, covering his head. _

_"Sorry-oops!"_

* * *

"It did not take them long to figure out what the stones that Lhikan had given them were for. They used the stones, were then transformed into the Toa Metru."

* * *

 _Emma watched from where she was leaning against a pillar as the new Toa explored their new weapons. Nuju stood nearby, examining his blade with his optic._

 _"Such perfect balance…" Nokama marvelled her twin axes._

 _Vakama held his weapon up, staring at it in awe. "A disc launcher…"_

 _Matau started doing poses with his twin blades. Getting cocky, he tried to spin with them. The Toa of Air spun in the air, everything going perfect-_

 **CHRASH!**

 _-Until he smashed face-first into a nearby pillar._

 _Emma could not help herself. The girl burst out laughing, leaning against the nearby form of Nuju, who was also laughing._

 _"Ooh…!"_

 _"Nice move Matau!"_

 _Matau groaned as he sat up. Looking up, the green Toa watched as Nokama stopped in front of him._

 _Nokama chuckled even as she chastised_ _Matau. "Must I remind you that this is about honouring the Great Spirit."_

* * *

"The new Toa were then given two missions."

"Wait wait wait! Two missions?!" Tony interrupted. "The movie Llikan gave only one mission! 'Protect the heart of Metru Nui'!" He quoted.

Emma growled. " _If I could finish?_ " The girl gave Tony a pointed glare. The billionaire said nothing.

" _Anyways_ , the Toa Metru were given two missions. To protect the Matoran, though it was interpreted wrong, and to find and protect the Kanohi Avokhii, the great Mask of Light. Guided by strange visions from Vakama, I journeyed with Nuju as we each sought out the Great Kanoka discs.

* * *

 _" **NUUUuuuuuuuuujuuuuuuuuuuUUUU**!" Emma shrieked as the human and Toa fell. She clung to the icy Toa with a vice like grip, arms around his neck and legs around his torso. _

_Nuju said nothing, but with a sudden jerk, slammed his blade into the icy cliff. Emma yelped as she nearly lost her grip, scrambling as she clung tighter._

 _The Toa had unfortunately slammed his face into the cliff. As he pulled his head back, Emma noticed the ice that was packed into his optic. "Here…"_

 _Adjusting her grip, Emma reached forward and managed to knock the snow off. Nuju shook his head to clear it, before grinning at her. "Thanks."_

 _Emma nodded, before noticing something inside the ice. "Is that…?"_

 _Nuje blinked, before peering into the frozen water. The white Toa then laughed. "The disc! You found it!"_

 _Emma laughed as well. "Well, it does 'look unfamiliar within the familiar'." She grinned, quoting Nokama._

 _Nuju chuckled. "That it does."_

* * *

"We then used the discs to defeat the Morbuzakh plant menace that had threatened the city of Ta-Metru. However, when the Toa had proclaimed their victory at the Coliseum, the leader of Metru Nui, Turaga Dume, discredited them as imposters responsible for Toa Lhikan's disappearance, and as wrong doers for bringing myself, an outsider and pure organic creature onto the island. He imprisoned Nuju, Onewa, and Whenua, while the others and I escaped as fugitives." Emma scowled as she remembered the Turaga.

* * *

 _Vakama glared at the figure of Turaga Dume. How dare he-!_

 _"Vakama!" Emma skidded to a stop next to the eight foot Toa. "We need to go! Now!"_

 _Emma grabbed Vakama's arm, tugging the Toa of Fire towards Nokama and Matau. "C'mon!"_

 _"But Dume-!"_

 _"-Will still be there!" The human grunted as she pulled her larger companion. "Unless you want to join the others in captivity,_ **move** _!"_

 _"But-!"_

 _"No buts!" Emma locked eyes with Vakama. "Remember the missions! If we're captured, who's going to complete them?!"_

 _Vakama sighed, but conceded. "Alright. Let's go then."_

* * *

"We had to abandon the chute system we used as an escape route at Ko-Metru when the Dark Hunters got the flow reversed."

* * *

 _"Is everyone alright?" Nokama asked._

 _Emma glanced up from where she was clinging to Vakama's neck. "Define 'alright'?"_

 _The three Toa and one human were dangling from one of the chutes supports. Nokama's axes were dug into the metal. Vakama hung from the Toa of Water's foot, and his other hand held Matau's foot._

 _The Toa of Air grinned. "Sure-fine! Just enjoying the view! Whoo-who-ho-hooo!"_

 _Emma groaned. "Seriously Matau?!"_

 _"Vakama? Vakama!" Nokama tried to get said Toa's attention. The Toa appeared to be spaced out, but suddenly shook his head._

 _"Another vision?" The blue Toa asked._

 _Before Vakama could reply, Matau cut in. "How about less vision-seeing, and more Toa-saving!"_

 _The dangling group suddenly jerked downwards._

 _"We're slipping!" Nokama yelped._

 _Vakama looked around wildly through the blizzard. A dark shape was visible in the distance. "Can we make it to that tower?!"_

 _Spotting what Vakama saw, Nokama started using her free foot to swing. "We're going to have to!" She grunted._

 _The dangling heroes started to swing back and forth, gaining distance, until-_

 _Nokama gave a yell, and her axes were pulled from the support. The group fell yelling, and flipped in the air._

 _Matau started crying. "This is good this is good-!"_

 _Nokama's axes dug into the tower. The group swung back and forth from the momentum._

 _Emma scrambled as she adjusted her grip, stopping herself from falling. Her arms were still wrapped around Vakama's neck, but now her legs were around his middle._

 _Matau whistled in relief. "That was clo-ooooaaaah!" Too soon._

 _Vakama's lost his grip on the Toa of Air's foot. "Matau!"_

 _Emma watched in horror as Matau fell. The green Toa yelled as he saw the quickly approaching ground. "Uh oh!"_

 _Suddenly, his twin blades appeared on his back in an x shape. The blades glowed, before splitting open, creating a pair of circular wings. With a laugh, Matau soared through the blizzard, avoiding the ground._

 _Above him, Nokama and Vakama, with Emma clinging to his back like a leach, began their descent._

 _Vakama watched as Matau flew. "Has he found his mask power?"_

 _"Look at me!" Matau crowed. "I can-!"_

 _From where Emma clung to the Toa of Fire's back, she shook her head. "I don't-"_

 _She was cut off, as Matau, not watching where he was going, slammed face first into a large poster of Turaga Dume._

 _Nokama shook her head. "Maybe not…"_

 _Matau groaned as he slid down the poster. "-wind… fly…"_

 _Emma burst out laughing. "Nice aim Matau! Right between the eyes!"_

* * *

"When we reached the ground, Vakama spotted Lhikan's "spirit star" soaring overhead; as long as it burned in the night sky, it meant that Lhikan was still alive.

* * *

 _Vakama frowned as he looked at the two discs in his hands. He tapped Nokama's disc against the one he had retrieved._

 _"Vakama?" The Toa yelped at the voice behind him. He spun in surprise, holding the two discs in front of him in defence._

 _Emma winced. "Sorry."_

 _Vakama sighed, calming down. "It's alright."_

 _Emma knelt down beside him. "What are you doing?"_

 _Vakama sighed. "I am trying to figure out which one of these is the disc I need."_

 _Emma nodded, remaining silent. She knew what he was talking about._

 _Vakama started shaking the two discs._ One of these great discs has got to be the Mask of Time…

 _The two discs started glowing. With wide eyes, the two watched as the discs tried to merge. Vakama stared in shock, pulling them apart. Maybe…_

 _Holding the two together, Emma and Vakama watched as the two merged into one disc. "Remarkable…"_

 _Picking up Matau's disc, the two watched as the same process repeated, leaving behind one disc._

 _"Vakama? Emma?" Nokama asked as she came up behind the two. "C'mon…"_

 _"What!" Vakama jerked. "Just a moment-"_

 _"Vakama we've got to go."_

 _"But the discs-!"_

 _Emma watched the two, before something in the sky caught her eye. "Look!"_

 _The Toa looked up, and gasped at the sight of the golden star that shot across the sky._

 _"Toa Lhikan's spirit star!" Vakama exclaimed. "Each Toa has one! As long as it burns in the night sky Toa Lhikan remains alive!"_

 _Nokama recognized the direction the star was heading. "It's heading towards Po-Metru!"_

 _Matau cut in then. "But what about our captured Toa-brothers?!"_

 _Vakama's voice was serious as he spoke. "We need Toa Lhikan to stop Turaga Dume and free the other Toa."_

 _Matau frowned. "And how do you prepose to quick-catch a spirit star?!" Sarcasm dripped heavily in his voice._

 _A rumbling came from behind them. Nokama grinned. "Perhaps a way has been revealed, rider."_

* * *

"We then hitched a ride on a Vahki transport to follow the star. On the transport we found multiple sphere shaped pods. After arriving in Po-Metru, we were suddenly ambushed by the Dark Hunters, but managed to lose them when a herd of Kikanalo beasts stampeded through the canyons. Nokama thankfully stopped the stampede and spoke to the leader of the herd, who told us that Lhikan was taken by the Dark Hunters to the 'Place of Unending Whispers'. With the help of the Kikanalo we bypassed the Vahki guarding the canyon, as well as the Dark Hunters.

"We reunited with the rest of the Toa Metru in the underground archives with an unknown Turaga. To out surprise, the Turaga revealed himself to be Lhikan, whose power had been drained from him when they had become Toa.

"When Lhikan inquired as to the safety of the "Heart of Metru Nui", which Vakama had believed was Lhikan himself, Lhikan revealed that the heart was actually the Matoran. When Vakama despaired at the misinterpretation, he and I discovered a small canister that contained the real Turaga Dume; the Dume from before was an impostor."

The Avengers looked at each other in shock as they realized what Metru Nui must have been under the rule of a fake Turaga.

* * *

 _Vakama sighed, looking away from Turaga Lhikan. "Then I failed you. I told you!" He turned away. "I'm a crossed-wired freak! Chasing my dreams and wasting everyone's time! I'll never be a real Toa!"_

 _Vakama walked off, a dejected look on his face. Emma immediately followed after him._

 _"Vakama…"_

 _Nokama tried to follow as well, but Lhikan grabbed her arm. "Wait… we cannot help Vakama. He must learn to believe in himself." The five Toa watched as the five and a half foot girl caught up to Vakama. "Only then will he find his destiny."_

 _Lhikan then turned to them. "Though I must ask, who is that with Vakama."_

 _It was Nuju who answered. "Her name is Emma. She's a human. She came from another world."_

 _Lhikan hummed. "I see…"_

 _ **〰〰〰**_

 _"Vakama?" Emma placed her hand on Vakama's shoulder. The Toa flinched under her touch, but did not answer._

 _He leaned on one of the sphere shaped canisters, a look of sadness on his face. The canister suddenly glowed an orange light. With a hissing sound, the pod opened. The two flinched back, shock and surprise on their faces._

 _Vakama yelled when he saw what was inside. "T-Turaga Dume?!"_

 _"The true Turaga Dume." Emma yelped as Lhikan came up from behind them. "As I feared… an imposter is posing as a mask we all trust."_

 _Vakama's eyes widened as a voice echoed in his head._

"Bring me the Mask of TIME…"

 _"If this is Turaga Dume-?" Onewa started._

 _Vakama placed a hand on the Toa of Stone's shoulder. "You don't want to know who's really in control of Metru Nui."_

* * *

"Most of the Toa Metru had learned of their mask powers by then.

"Nokama had a Kanohi Rau, which allowed her to translate other languages, including rahi speak. Matau had a Kanohi Mahiki, a mask that could use illusions to disguise himself. Nuju had a Kanohi Matatu, a Mask of Telekinesis. Onewa had a Kanohi Komau, a mask that gave him mind control over other beings. Finally, Whenua had a Kanohi Ruru, allowing him to see in the dark.

"Unfortunately, Vakama had not yet discovered his mask power.

"After escaping from the Vahki via an old transport and Whenua's drills, I joined the Toa Metru in confronting Makuta at the Coliseum. But we were to late, because he had already placed the Matoran in stasis pods and erased their memories. He subsequently cast Mata Nui into a deep slumber, triggering an event which was later known as the Great Cataclysm. It also subsequently damaged much of the Matoran Universe in the process.

"After hijacking a transport ship, we fled with as many Matoran pods as we could carry and headed towards a rift in Metru Nui's dome. However, the Makuta ambushed us with the intention of obtaining the Mask of Time that Vakama had forged out of the combined Kanoka discs. The Toa of Fire and myself decided to face Teridax. It was during the clash with the villain in a battle of shadows vs time that ended with the loss of the mask and Turaga Lhikan's death. Vakama and myself were very upset with his death, me more so since I could have stopped it."

* * *

 _ **"Lhikan!"** Both Emma and Vakama cried out. __Ignoring the Makuta, the Toa and human rushed to the Turaga._

 _Once Emma reached Lhikan, she pillowed his head on her thighs. Vakama slid right next to them on Emma's left, looking horrified._

 _"That was meant for us…" the Toa whispered._

 _"No…" Lhikan whispered, blue 'lightning' dancing across his body. "This is my life times journey," he turned his head to the right, "yours lies beyond…" he raised his hand up to Vakama's chest. "Trust your visions."_

 _Vakama's face darkened even as Lhikan continued. "I am proud to have called you,_ brother _… Toa Vakama."_

 _"And Emma…" the girl looked up at her name, showing the tears that dripped down her face. "Y-yes?"_

 _Lhikan managed a smile. "You have shown that you posses… the heart of a Toa. I would have been proud to have considered you… a_ sister _… Toa… Emma."_

 _Emma's eyes widened, before a choked smile pulled on her lips. "A-and I you…"_

 _Lhikan smiled, before reaching up. With shaking hands, the Turaga pulled of his mask. Emma choked back a sob as he passed the mask to Vakama._

 _Holding the mask with one hand, Vakama used his other one to fist bump Lhikan, the Toa way. Lhikan shifted his fist, making space on his, before motioning with his head to Emma's hand. Emma blinked in surprise, before raising her own small fist, and pressing it against Lhikan's. The Turaga then pulled back, before placing his hand on top of her's and Vakama's. Lhikan's heartlight gave a few, final, beats, before fading, and his hand went slack._

 _Tears pored down Emma's face, though no sound escaped her lips. Vakama bowed his head, hiding his own tears. Sighing, the Toa took one last look at Lhikan, and Lhikan's mask, before sliding the mask into his subspace._

 _"Vakama…?" Emma whispered, looking up at the Toa as she laid Lhikan's exposed head on the ground, not looking at his face. "Are you… alright?"_

 _Vakama said nothing from his kneeling position. As Emma opened her mouth to speak again, the Toa of Fire stood up. Emma watched in awe as his mask began to glow, before he disappeared from sight._

 _"Vakama… your…"_

 _From where he was invisible, Vakama's eyes widened in surprise. "My mask power…"_

 _An idea struck the Toa then. Reaching out, he grabbed Emma's hand. Much to both their surprise, she too turned invisible._

 _"Incredible…" Emma breathed._

 _Vakama then tugged her hand. "C'mon!"_

* * *

Emma stopped, and wiped some tears that had built in her eyes. Nuju placed a gentle hand on her knee, giving the Toa a sad smile. Emma sniffed slightly, and regained as much of her composure as she could before she continued.

"It was then that Vakama discovered his mask power. A Kanohi Hau, a Mask of Concealment. In other words, he could turn himself invisible. When he grabbed my hand, I too turned invisible, and together, we took on Teridax. We managed to disorient him, by making him smash himself with pillars of rock.

"The other Toa Metru soon joined us, and combined their elemental powers with Vakama's to imprison Makuta in a seal of crystallized protodermis before continuing on our voyage. After encountering a few new dangers, we arrived on a tropical island that the Metru saw fit as the Matoran's new home. After exploring it, we began our journey back to Metru Nui to collect the rest of the sleeping Matoran, and the Avokhii."

* * *

A/N- yeah, I only told the first part of the story. The rest will come in time. Slag… I sound like Turaga Vakama.

Next Chapter- Web of Deceit


	9. Chapter 9- Web of Deceit

A/N- Yes! I split this chapter into two!

Warning! Spoiler Alert! I do not own the Bionicle, only my OC's and the plot.

Let the story continue!

* * *

 _"After exploring it, we began our journey back to Metru Nui to collect the rest of the sleeping Matoran, and the Avokhii."_

Emma stopped, giving the Avengers a chance to soak up the information before continuing.

"Upon our return, we found Metru Nui in ruins. In our absence, vicious, spider-like Rahi called Visorak had overrun the city with poisonous webs under the command of their king, Sidorak, and his viceroy, Roodaka, who were holding the sleeping Matoran captive."

The Avengers noticed Emma give a silent shudder at the mention of the Rahi.

"Unfortunately, Vakama had gotten a bit cocky with his his leadership role. That caused us to quickly be incapacitated and captured by the Visorak. After capturing us, the Visorak cocooned and mutated them into half-Toa, half-Rahi creatures nicknamed 'Toa Hordika'. Thankfully, I was spared."

* * *

 _Emma shook from where she was trapped within a cocoon with Nuju. Since the Toa of Ice had been paralyzed with his arms wrapped protectively around her, they had been wrapped in a cocoon together. Emma pushed her face into Nuju's chest, scared silly._

 _Her fear of spiders and heights was driving her crazy. Considering the fact that there were Visorak nearby and that they were suspended high in the air…_

 _…yeah, this was definitely not her day._

 _Emma could hear the other Toa arguing in the background, with Nokama defending Vakama. But just as said Toa finished his speech, the transformation began._

 _Emma yelped as Nuju changed right in front of her. His arms shifted, turning into legs as his hands became paws. His legs became double jointed like a dogs, and his head became wedged shaped. She spotted a tail expand outwards, and a sail form on his back._

 _"Nuju!" Emma cried in distress._

 _"Emma!" The mutated Toa managed to get out. "Stay close!"_

 _The cocoon suddenly bursted open, sending them tumbling through the air. Nuju still had his arms, now front legs, wrapped around her. Emma did not dare look away from where her face was buried in his chest. Her fear of heights was now very prominent._

 _Just as she thought that it was the end, Nuju jerked suddenly upwards. She tightened her grip, feeling Nuju do the same. The air flow changed, and she remembered._ Right, the Rahaga…

 _Feeling tiredness overcome her, Emma drifted off, knowing that Nuju would not drop her._

 _"How is the little one?"_

 _Nuju's head jerked up at the voice. He knew that he and Emma were being carried by a creature who resembled what Emma had called a 'firefly'._

 _Glancing down at the girl snuggled in his now front legs, Nuju sighed in relief as he realized Emma was only asleep, the events prior having drained her. "She's fine."_

 _The being carrying them smiled. "Excellent."_

 _Nuju unconsciously pulled Emma's body closer to him protectively, as he watched the other creatures carrying his teammates fly them to safety._

* * *

"The Hordika however, looked different than from both the movie and the comics. For example, they had become more animal in shape, and had grown long, organic tails. They each had sails, starting at the top of their head and ending at their tail tips. The sails split of course, for their Rhotuka Spinners, and raised and lowered, depending on their emotions. Instead of having a weapon for a hand, they had paws, with their weapons built into their arms. The Hordika could walk on all four legs, or just their back ones. They acted a _lot_ like giant cats. Much more different from their movie selves."

"Anyhow," Emma coughed, "we were rescued by the Rahaga, six small beings once Toa themselves. They were lead by Norik, a former Toa of Fire. The now Hordika and I were told that if the Toa wished to reverse their mutations, we needed to seek the legendary Keetongu; a great Rahi said to be an expert with poisons and antidotes.

"After putting their own problems aside, the Hordika and myself built large airships to transport the Matoran out of Metru Nui and retrieved the Kanohi Mask of Light in the process, which wasn't easy I might tell you. Unfortunately, Vakama, completely guilt-ridden, succumbed to his Rahi impulses and betrayed us by joining Sidorak and Roodaka, who made him leader of the Visorak hordes after kidnapping five of the Rahaga, except for Norik, and destroyed much of the Great Temple.

* * *

 _"Come along!" Norik said as he hobbled towards the entrance to the Great Temple, the other Rahaga already flying ahead. "Our best chance to find Keetongu lies within the temple."_

 _When he heard no response from behind, Norik turned to the remaining five Hordika and their human friend. "Is something wrong?"_

 _The former Toa kept their heads down, sails and tails drooping before Nokama said "It might be best if we wait here." The Hordika of Water looked down sadly, "The Great Temple is sacred to Toa. Given what has happened to us…" she clenched her front paw, "I am not sure if it will be right." She bowed her wedged shaped head along with the rest of the Hordika._

 _Emma sighed sadly, and moved closer to Nuju. The Hordika of Ice gave the girl a saddened smile._

 _"I… understand."_ _Norik said sadly. "Our work here will not go unnoticed. You must guard the gates." He clenched his fist. "We need until tomorrow morning."_

 _"Consider it done." Nokama said as the Hordika, minus Matau, spread out._

 _"Hey wait!" The former Toa of Air called out. "Y-You know I think we should talk about this-"_

 _ **"NO!"**_

 _ **〰〰〰**_

 _"Nuju?" Emma asked as she sat next to her friend, who lay curled up on the ground near one of the side entrances._

 _"Hmm?" Nuju lifted his wedged shaped head._

 _Emma looked sadly at her friend. "You alright?"_

 _Nuju sighed, and lowered his head back onto his front paws. His tail twitched as his sail sank even lower. "As alright as being a Hordika is."_

 _Emma sighed, and leaned against Nuju's pale side as his tail rested on her lap. The two sat in silence, the twin suns setting and the stars twinkling into existence._ _Nuju gnawed on some jerky, easing the hunger in his belly. Emma also gnawed on some, seeing as she hadn't eaten in hours._

 _Nuju licked his maw as he finished the last of his portion. Resting his head back on his paws, the Toa turned Hordika allowed himself to doze._

 _A faint sound filled the air. At first, Nuju thought it was the night life. But when he swivelled his head towards the girl curled up to his side, the former Toa Metru's eyes widened as he realized that the sound was coming from her. It sounded like… a soft, rumbling engine._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _The sound stopped as Emma looked down at her friend. "What do you mean?"_

 _Nuju's mutated Matatu scrunched up a bit. "That sound you were making."_

 _Emma blinked, confusion all over her face before realization dawned. "You mean my humming?"_

 _Nuju nodded. "Yes. Why were you doing that?"_

 _Emma shrugged, looking up at the clear sky overhead, with the six Toa Stars lighting up part of the alien sky. "I just wanted to, I guess."_

 _Nuju nodded, before asking "What were you humming?"_

 _Emma didn't look down as she said "Just something my mom had sung to me a while back."_

 _Nuju didn't press the matter, and a comfortable silence fell over the two friends. The only things that interrupted the silence was the night life, and the sound of Emma's humming._

* * *

"That attack prompted the other Toa Hordika, Norik and myself to quickly start looking for Keetongu's whereabouts by following the inscription translated before the attack by Gaaki: 'Follow the falling tears to Ko-Metru until they reach the sky.'

"We followed the stream of tears to Ko-Metru, where we ended up in a cave and met Keetongu. The Toa and Norik requested Keetongu's help. It refused, telling them that it could not start a battle on their behalf, but it could aid those loyal to the three virtues (unity, duty, and destiny), doing so being Keetongu's sworn duty.

"When Keetongu also refused Matau's request for the Toa to be changed back, Norik explained that in order to rescue Vakama and the Matoran, the Hordika must learn to live and fight as Hordika, not be rid of their monstrous forms. However, the Toa's devotion to Vakama had touched the Rahi, so it agreed to join us in our fight.

"During the conflict, Matau went off after Vakama, leaving the rest of us to deal with the Visorak. At the same time, Norik freed the other Rahaga.

"During the battle, I stuck close to Nuju, seeing him as a good friend to stay by. During the battle, I accidentally activated the Avokhii, which had been placed in my backpack for safe keeping. I was really surprised when I found out that I could use the Mask of Light's power, and used it to try and drive back the Visorak."

* * *

 _"Nuju!" Emma yelled as her friend was struck down by a Visorak. Nuju cried out, before he was buried under many of the spidery creatures._

 _Emma started backing up, holding the spear that she had found before the battle in front of her. Another Visorak closed in, clicking it's pincers together and making a grinding sound with sickening glee. Green venom dripped from it's jaws, before shooting a stream of acid at her. Emma held up her spear in defence. The acid hit the spear, and it started to dissolve. With a yelp, she dropped the remains of her only defence._

 _Emma shook, her fear of spiders kicking in. "Oh shoot…!"_

 _The Visorak kept coming closer and closer. "S-st-stay b-back!"_

 _The Visorak stopped in front of her, giving Emma a brief glimpse of a struggling Nuju, before it pounced._

 _"NO!"_

 _There was a bright flash of light, and the Visorak went flying. A Visorak on Nuju glanced up, only to get a ball of light to the face. The ball exploded on impact, sending the spider flying._

 _The rest of the Visorak holding Nuju looked up. Emma stepped forward, hands held close to her chest. A giant ball of light formed between her hands, and with a yell, the human launched it forward. The remaining Visorak were sent flying from the impact, though Nuju was left undamaged._

 _As Emma approached the Hordika, a deep whirring sound came from behind her. Nuju's eyes widened in horror. "Emma look out!"_

 _The girl turned in time to see a large Visorak bear down on her. Normally, Emma would have run for her life. Now, she stood her ground._

 _"Run!"_

 _Emma ignored Nuju, and brought her hands back to her chest. Another ball of light began to form. The Visorak lunged forward, only to get blasted back with the light._

 _Nuju stared in shock. "Emma… how…?"_

 _The girl shrugged, before grabbing the Hordika's pawed hand and pulling him up. "Beats me."_

 _Nuju frowned, but then noticed something on Emma's back. "Look…"_

 _Emma brought her backpack in front of her, and opened it. There, sitting on top of her lunch bag, glowing gold, was the_ **Kanohi Avokhii** _._

 _Emma's arctic blue eyes and Nuju's red and blue eyes bulged in surprise. **"No way…"**_

 _Emma suddenly grinned. "Awesome…"_

* * *

The Avengers stared at Emma in shock, Tony spluttering as he tried to comprehend how that was possible.

"It didn't help." Emma scowled. "Even with the arrival of the Rahaga, we were surrounded.

"After being shot at by a large blast from a giant Visorak, we were then confronted by Roodaka, who demanded our elemental powers. She didn't seem to have seen mine, because she had never asked about it. She was soon joined by Vakama, who had incapacitated Matau, and tossed the Hordika of Air at us. When Roodaka asked again for their powers, Matau fired his elemental Rhotuka spinner at her, to which the other Hordika all fired their elemental Rhotuka weapons at her, an action of which had unfortunately little effect."

Emma stopped, then snorted. "I remember Matau looking at the others and asking _"Okay! Who fired the Tickle spinner?"_."

Nuju snorted as well, but motioned for Emma to continue.

Emma coughed. "Anyways, Roodaka began to tell us that we were nothing without Vakama, and that we we useless when not united. It was then that Vakama revealed that he was back to being his own self. After dispersing the Visorak, Vakama also fired an elemental Rhotuka spinner at Roodaka, hitting a shard of crystallized protodermis which sat in her armor and knocking her unconscious. Unknowingly to them at the time, but not to myself, the unity of the Toa's elemental powers had released the Makuta from his prison before he teleported Roodaka away to safety, having secretly been working for him the whole time, and Norik had also known. When the Rahaga had confronted Vakama, I remember the Hordika of Fire claiming that he was not afraid of Teridax anymore.

"Seeing that the Hordika had made peace with their animal sides, Keetongu restored them to their original forms. Them Toa Metru once more, we bid the Rahaga and Keetongu farewell and set off with the Matoran pod-loaded airships for the island of Mata Nui.

"During the voyage, I helped Vakama retrieve the Mask of Time from the Protodermis sea during a battle between the revived Makuta and the Shadowed One, the leader of the Dark Hunters. Spiriting the mask away from the duel, Vakama and I blackmailed Makuta into giving the Matoran one year of peace before travelling on with the rest of the Toa. Once on Mata Nui, I watched as the Toa Metru sacrificed their powers to awaken the now-amnesiac Matoran and as they transformed into Turaga leaders.

"It was after the Matoran were reawakened when a large hole in the ground opened, and I started to fall. Realizing that I was going home, I tossed the Avokhii at Vakama, who barely managed to catch it. I yelled good bye, and was consumed by darkness. I then woke up on the street, where I had first been sent to Metru Nui. I ran the rest of the way home, and found out that only a few hours past, even though I had spent several days in the Bionicle universe. I kept my adventure to myself, partly believing that I had hallucinated. But deep down, I knew that it had happened. Especially since I still had the translation stone."

Emma sighed. "That was my first of many adventures in the Bionicle universe, though I wouldn't know that for a whole year."

A loud silence filled the room. Each of the Avengers stared at Emma with shock evident on their faces. Emma rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

The girl opened her mouth to continue, when a klaxon went off. The human Toa immediately sprang into action. Nuju hobbled his way quickly over to the computers, which were flashing red.

"What is it Nuju?" Emma asked as the Turaga typed furiously at the console.

Nuju scowled. "Weather Warrior."

 _'Weather Warrior?'_ Clint mouthed in confusion.

"Who's 'Weather Warrior'?" Steve asked.

Alana's face screwed up in anger. "Only one of our more… psychotic and violent villains."

Hannah clapped her hand on Alana's shoulder. "What my twin means is that Weather Warrior has a bit of a… screw loose."

Natasha frowned. "Why the name 'Weather Warrior'?"

"Weather Warrior is capable of controlling the weather, so to speak." Nuju clarified.

Emma added on to the Turaga's clarification. "He was a weather scientist named Jake Longo. He had these crazy experiments in which he tried to control the weather. He claimed in various media that he was doing it for the 'good of humanity'." The girl scowled. "It wasn't until we got an alert of strange weather phenomenon over the UN that we learned that Longo had created a formula, that when either heated or cooled to certain temperatures that it would create different types of weather. We managed to stop him from destroying the UN building with a tornado, ice storm, and a tsunami created by a hurricane. Unfortunately, he injected himself with the serum, and it gave him the power to control the weather."

Emma turned away, a pained look on her face. "It wasn't until he destroyed his prison cell and killed a guard that we learned of that. He went into hiding for a couple of days before attacking a community centre in New Jersey and killed three people. We managed to stop him, but he got away."

Tears pricked the corner of Emma's arctic blue eyes. "Two of the three people were children, both barely ten years old. The other person was their mother, who was six months pregnant." She paused, sniffling slightly. "The guard he killed was married, and had his first child on the way." Her face quickly twisted into a snarl. "And Longo enjoyed killing them." Emma turned away, gripping the console with enough strength to dent the metal.

The Avengers shared a horrified look. "Oh lord…" Tony breathed.

Jack sighed as Nuju placed a comforting hand on Emma's back, even as the girl tried to shy away. The boy turned to the Avengers, each of whom were in a state of horrified shock. "Emma constantly blames herself for their murders." Jack released another sigh. "We've each tried to take the blame for her, but she's too stubborn to let us."

Steve gave a small nod of understanding. He knew personally what it was like placing the blame on his own shoulders. The gathered heroes watched as Nuju managed to calm the Toa of Storms down, using comforting words and rubbing her back.

When Emma turned back, there was a righteous fire burning in her arctic blue eyes. "Toa, prepare to move out."

The other Toa all gave a loud **"Yes Ma'am!"** , and swarmed towards a device built in the wall of the cavern. The device looked like a large stone archway, only covered in metal plating and with wires leading to a smaller, separate console.

The girl turned to the Turaga as he entered in some numbers at the smaller computer. "Are the co-ordinates set?"

Nuju nodded. "Inputted and locked on."

Emma nodded. "Then fire up the ground bridge."

Nuju nodded, and pressed a button. There was a whirring sound, followed quickly by a thunder clap. Energy flowed through the devices circuits as a swirling, multi-coloured vortex appeared within the archway.

Tony was too shocked to speak, so Bruce spluttered for the inventor. " _ **You build a teleportation device?!**_ "

Rebecca laughed. "Yep. With help from some friends from the Bionicle universe, it was as easy as pie."

"Don't you mean cake?" Emily bounced over.

Hannah stepped between the two, starving off the brewing fight. "Not now you two!"

Emma nodded. "Right! Toa, let's move!"

 **"Yes ma'am!"**

Just before Emma entered the portal, she paused and looked back. "You coming?"

Steve cluelessly turned to the other Avengers. They were each giving the other similar looks.

"Well?" Emma asked. "We can't keep it open for long."

Steve came to a decision. "Avengers…"

 **"ASSEMBLE!"**

With that, they disappeared through the ground bridge.

* * *

A/N- yeah, I only told another part of the story. The rest will come in time. Slag… I sound like Turaga Vakama.

If you're wondering about the ground bridge, I borrowed the idea from my favourite show, _Transformers Prime_. I figured that the Toa would need a quick transportation system, and after watching a marathon of the show, this popped into my mind. I don't own the idea, but I do own the slight changes that I made to it. (Cough dimensional travel cough!)

Next Chapter- Weathering the Elements!


	10. Chapter 10- Weathering the Elements

A/N- Yay! New chapter! And merry early Christmas and happy holidays!

Sorry I took so long, but I have a _major_ art assignment, a Functions _and_ Physics test, as well as sports!

A note! I have updated chapters 3-6! Just some minor changes, nothing drastic. I don't have a beta reader, so please bear with me. Chapter 8 has already been posted (the full chapter).

Yeah, updates will be erratic.

The plot bunny also won't leave me alone! Shoo, you stupid bunny! Back to your cage!

And yes, I chose the title on purpose. Sorry if it sounds like a bad pun.

Thx to all those fav/follows/reviews! Keep 'em coming!

Like I said before, I own nothing 'cept my OC's.

Story… commence! Wait… come back here bunny!

You enjoy while I get that fraggen bunny! Come back here you little-! _Crash! **Clank! BOOM!**_

* * *

 _Just before Emma entered the portal, she paused and looked back. "You coming?"_

 _Steve cluelessly turned to the other Avengers. They were each giving the other similar looks._

 _"Well?" Emma asked. "We can't keep it open for long."_

 _Steve came to a decision. "Avengers…"_

 ** _"ASSEMBLE!"_**

 _With that, they disappeared through the ground bridge._

* * *

"This is Michelle Ryreson reporting live from the Boston Scientific Research Facility where a live demonstration on weather phenomenon has been disrupted by a powerful snow storm. Locals are warned to stay inside during this event. We-" the blonde paused as new information was fed into her earpiece. "Hang on folks! New information just came in! The disturbance is apparently being caused by Weather Warrior, who was once known as the brilliant meteorologist Jake Longo. He is currently ripping apart the downtown area with a tornado of ice. Residents are warned to evacuate the area immediately! This is Michelle Ryreson reporting live, and I will continue to report on this event! Back to you Jill!"

The reporter sighed as she turned back to watching Weather Warrior tear up the street below her chopper. _Please get here in time Toa..._

* * *

When the Avengers exited the bridge, they found themselves in an empty alleyway. The team was then greeted by… snow?!

"The hell…!"

"Language Tony!" Steve snapped. The super soldier automatically reached for his shield, but his hand only grabbed air. _What the heck…!_

That was when he remembered. The Avengers had left their weapons in their van, which was still outside the forest that surrounded the Toa's base! Steve saw when the others realized the same thing, and turned to run back through the bridge…

…only to find that it had already closed.

" _Damnit!_ "

" ** _LANGUAGE!_** "

A loud _BOOM_ cut off the blooming argument, drawing the Avengers back into reality. The five heroes darted out of the alley, and skidded to a stop at the sight before them.

"Whoa…" Clint breathed in slight terror.

A tornado of snow and ice swirled in the middle of the street. At the top, a man with glowing red eyes wearing a black and red spandex outfit with wild brown hair laughed manically. Standing in front of him were the Toa Terra, already in their Toa forms.

Thundara's eyes were narrowed into slits. Lightning crackled slightly around her body, showing just how pissed off she was. The other Terra hung back, eyes narrowed and ready to fight.

The man laughed, madness in his empty red eyes. "Ah, _Toa_. How _nice_ to see you again." Every word was filled with venom, which only served to increase Thundara's ire.

" _Weather Warrior_." The Storm Toa spat.

A crazed look filled Weather Warrior's eyes, and he cackled. "I see that you have not forgotten our last encounter…" a large, crazed smile filled his face, "… when I killed those people."

Weather Warrior's grin only grew as Thundara snarled. "It was… _enjoyable_." He added.

The lighting around the lead Toa's body increased. Shaking, it took everything Thundara had not to snap. The villain had the audacity to laugh, which only served to fray the pissed off Toa's frazzled nerves even more.

"We've beaten you once, and we'll do it again!" She snapped.

A sneer made its way onto Weather Warrior's face.

* * *

Tony watched with the four other Avengers as Weather Warrior let loose a fearsome blizzard at the Toa. Kasai immediately stepped forward, and formed a protective barrier from fire.

"Now Kori!"

The white Toa of Ice leaped with great agility over the shield. The blizzard parted around her as her mask glowed. Ice began to form beneath the white Toa's feet, and she skated along it.

Weather Warrior roared in outrage, before focusing the blizzard on Kori. That gave the rest of the Toa Terra a chance to move in.

Before Weather Warrior could realize his mistake, a blast of lightning hit him in the face. Weather Warrior did not get the chance to cry out, as a blue metal fist impacted his stomach. The hand belonged to a very ticked off Toa of Storms, her masked face contorted in rage.

As the two began a deadly fight, Pohaku suddenly appeared in front of the Avengers.

"The hell-!" Tony yelped, startled by the tawny brown Toa's sudden appearance. The Toa took no notice of Tony's use of language.

"We need you guys to help us evacuate the citizens!" He pointed down the street, where Honua was barely holding up the roof of a small shop. Panicked people huddled together as the ceiling caved slightly, electing some screaming. The earth Toa could not open the door and hold up the ceiling at the same time.

Steve stepped forward, face grim but determined. "Even without our weapons, we will help."

"Thanks!" The Toa of Stone smiled, before taking off in a burst of speed towards Honua.

Steve looked at the other Avengers, and received determined looks. "Let's go!"

* * *

Thundara grunted in pain as Weather Warrior landed a solid punch to her mask. She flew back a bit, before ducking under a wide swing and delivering a solid one of her own.

The cerulean blue Toa knew that the others could handle the civilians. They knew that she had to be the one to take Weather Warrior down. It was her careless actions that had brought about those deaths, and Thundara had sworn to their families that she would take the madman down.

No matter what happened to her.

Weather Warrior dodged a punch, and shot lightning at her. Thundara countered with her own bolt. As the two blasts hit, they exploded, knocking the two fighters several feet back.

Thundara was the first to shake off the blast, and launched herself at the maniac. Weather Warrior barely managed to dodge, and was unprepared for the blast of light to hit him in the chest. The villain howled in pain, a hand plastered to his burned chest.

Rage filling his glowing red eyes, Weather Warrior formed a sharp blade of ice. Thundara copied his action, only using solid light instead of ice as the mask on her hip glowed. The two swords clashed, sparks flying as neither side wanted to yield.

A deadly dance began, both fighters blocking and slashing with their weapons. The battle could have lasted forever, until Weather Warrior manipulated the blizzard around him, creating sharp chunks of ice that he launched at Thundara. The Toa of Storms golden mask on her hip glowed brighter, and a golden shield materialized just in time. The icy chunks rebounded off of the shield, creating screeching noises as they scrapped against it. Thundara grunted as she struggled to keep herself in the air, and hold both the sword and shield up.

Realizing that she could not do all three at once, the Storm Toa reluctantly allowed the sword to dissipate back into individual protons. Holding both hands in front of her, palms facing forward, the cerulean Toa focused on holding up the shield.

Weather Warrior continued his relentless icy attack, not even tiring. Thundara, on the other hand, was beginning to weaken. The strain of holding up the shield for so long was beginning to take its toll on the Toa. Gritting her teeth, Thundara's bioluminescence blue and white eyes narrowed as she forced the shield to stay up. Weather Warrior, noticing that she was weakened, focused on forming a larger chunk of ice while simultaneously barraging the Toa with the smaller ice chunks. A large, crazed grin covered the villain's face, before he launched the four foot sharp chuck at Thundara.

The Toa of Storms was barely holding up the shield at this point. So when the large icy chunk hit her already weakened shield, it shattered. Yelling in pain, Thundara was thrown backwards, slamming into a building with a cry of pain.

* * *

Mizu's head snapped up at the cry, and her lilac/lavender eyes widened in horror as Thundara's limp form fell towards the ground.

" ** _Thundara!_** "

* * *

Kuki heard the cry, and screamed in horror as her storm-sister began to fall.

" ** _Thundara!_** " She heard Mizu scream, and the Toa of Air took action.

With a shout, the emerald coloured Toa blasted through the air. She reached Thundara's falling form in less then a second, and snagged the weakened Toa under her arms.

She glided down, and gently held up her sister as Thundara stumbled. Finding her balance, the cerulean Toa managed to smile at her air-sister.

"Thanks, **Le-gi**." Thundara murmured, breathing heavily as she tried to regain some of her energy.

Kuki grinned. "No problem, **ara-gi**."

"Thundara!"

Turning, the Toa of Storms was greeted by the sight of the rest of the Terra running up. The Avengers came up behind them, with a surprisingly not-Hulked-out Bruce, all looking a little worn out.

Taking a step forward, Thundara asked, "Are the civilians evacuated?"

Honua grinned. "All civs in a mile radius."

Thundara nodded. "Good. Now we-"

The Toa was cut off, as maniacal laughter rang above them.

 _Rahi-bones!_ Thundara cursed, as Weather Warrior floated down towards them.

"So you evacuated all of my prey," the madman purred, "it's a shame really. It would have been nice to spill a _little_ blood." He started cackling, even as the tornado around him started to raise him up.

Thundara growled, taking a step forward, only to have a hand rest on her shoulder. Turning, the Toa blinked at the owner of the hand. "Steve…?"

The disguised captain shook his head. "Don't let your anger cloud your judgement. Relax, and you can catch him."

Thundara grinned at the super soldier, and nodded. "Thanks."

The soldier took a step back, smiling at the Toa. The Avengers and Terra knew that Thundara had to be the one to take Weather Warrior down. The Toa steeled herself, closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in, and a deep breath out. Her eyes snapped open, and she launched herself into the air, after Weather Warrior.

* * *

 _"This is Michelle Ryreson bringing more breaking news! Toa Thundara has engaged Weather Warrior in a fearsome battle! The residents in a one mile radius have been safely evacuated, with only minor injuries to be reported. I will continue to bring live coverage of this battle and update you as the situation changes!"_

The screen showed two blurs. One was black and red, the other was blue and gold/white. When the two blurs clashed, they stopped long enough to make out their shapes, before pushing apart and circling around. The blue blur paused long enough to shoot a blast of lightning, which the black/red blur barely managed to dodge. The black blur shot it's own blast, which missed the blue blur by a mile.

Silence was the only sound that filled the Helicarriers bridge. Nick Fury's one eye watched with an unreadable expression. _Hmm…_

* * *

Bursts of light filled both the Toa's and the Avengers' vision as the battle raged above. Feeling something vibrate in his pocket, Steve pulled out his cell.

"Hello?"

 _"Mr. Rogers."_ Came Fury's stoic reply.

Steve's eyes widened, but he kept his voice steady. "Yes director?"

 _"Are you and your team watching the current battle between the Toa's leader and this 'Weather Warrior'?"_

"We are."

Fury hummed. _"Have you made contact?"_

Steve sighed, hating having to lie, but… he remembered Emma's reaction when she had learned why they were seeking the Toa out. "Not exactly sir."

 _"Explain."_

 _Here we go…_ "We did meet up with them, but their leader had been injured by Makuta. They blew us off, before disappearing."

 _"I see. Did you follow them?"_

If Fury could see him, Steve would have shook his head. "Negative. They got away before we could."

Fury sighed audibly over the line. _"Understood. Keep trying to locate them. Fury out."_

Steve sighed as he put his cell back into his pocket. A loud clang rang above him, and the WWII hero looked up in time to see a large explosion occur above them.

* * *

Thundara grunted as she blocked a slash from Weather Warrior. Both combatants were breathing heavily, exhausted but refusing to yield. Thundara knew that she had to take the madman down before he caused any more damage. Pushing with all her might, Thundara slowly began to push Weather Warrior back. The human grunted, trying to oppose the force pushing against him. But it was in vain, as the Bionicle proved to be stronger. With a shout, Thundara sent Weather Warrior flying. The madman yelled in pain as he slammed into a skyscraper with an explosion hiding what happened to him from sight.

Thundara floated over, and used her powers over wind to clear the dust. When the dust cleared however, he was not in sight. Thundara's eyes widened when she realized what had happened. Weather Warrior had escaped, _again_.

" ** _AAAURG!_** "

* * *

A roar of anger filled the air, telling those listening what happened.

"Not again…" Kasai groaned, rubbing her temple.

Kori sighed. "Nuju is not going to like this."

"Guys!" Pohaku hissed, "Careful! You know how **ara-gi** feels about this!"

''Ara-gi'?' Natasha mouthed, glancing at Tony. The billionaire shrugged. "Don't ask me."

"Here she comes!"

The gathered heroes watched as Thundara descended back down to the ground. Her expression was unreadable, but her eyes betrayed the anger she felt inside. The second she landed, Kasai gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay." The crimson Toa murmured, "You'll get him next time."

"Yeah…" Thundara groaned, before her eyes rolled back, and she slumped forward.

 **"THUNDARA!"**

Kasai caught the slumping Toa, who wavered slightly. "Are you alright?!"

Thundara nodded weakly. "Yeah…" she croaked, "just… tired…"

"Here…" Kasai pulled Thundara's arm over her shoulder, supporting the weakened Toa.

"Kori," Kasai started, "I need you to-"

Kori grinned. "Already on it **Ta-gi**."

Kori's right eye, her optic piece, shifted slightly, dimming as she accessed a private frequency. After a few seconds it returned to normal.

Not a split second later, a familiar swirling multi-coloured vortex manifested before them.

Tony spluttered. "H-how-?!"

Kori shook her head, choosing not to answer. Instead, she supported Thundara's other side. The two Toa together helped the Toa of Storms limp into the vortex.

Pohaku glanced at the staring Avengers, before jerking his head in the direction of the bridge. "C'mon."

Shaking out of their stupor, the Avengers followed the Toa back through the ground bridge, leaving the ruined city behind them.

* * *

A/N- And scene!

Whoo! Took _forever_ to get this done!

Hopefully you all enjoyed my second battle scene. Please let me know in the comments how it was. No flames though please.

So this is the longest story I have written to date. My other stories are on unfortunate hiatus until further notice. Especially my second longest story _Transforming Prime: The Last Prophecy_. The story has been on hiatus for a while now, as I hit writers block on it.

Another thing, I can only post from my phone, because I don't have a laptop. Because of this, I can only post stuff with less than 4000 words, which stinks.

Next Chapter- Legends of the Past: Part 3


	11. Chapter 11- Legends of the Past: Part 3

A/N- Hello and welcome back to _Toa Assemble_!

Now we will see what happened to Emma with her adventures in the Bionicle universe!

* * *

 _Pohaku glanced at the staring Avengers, before jerking his head in the direction of the bridge. "C'mon."_

 _Shaking out of their stupor, the Avengers followed the Toa back through the ground bridge, leaving the ruined city behind them._

As the vortex opened into the hidden base, Turaga Nuju hobbled over as Kasai and Kori carried a weakened Thundara in.

"This way!" He hissed, guiding the Toa over to one of the couches.

The rest of the Toa appeared from the ground bridge, followed by the Avengers. As the last person, Steve, exited the bridge, it snapped shut behind him with a small _clap_.

Thundara was gently sat on the middle couch, eyes dim and drooping as she fought off rest.

"Here." Nuju held a glass of discoloured water up to her lips, and the Toa eagerly drank it down. Nuju gently took back the glass, a sad smile on his face.

A powerful urge to sleep overcame her. Thundara continued to try to fight the now stronger urge to sleep, which proved to be in vain. Her eyes closed involuntarily, and Thundara slumped against Kori. The Toa of Ice gently lay her slumbering sister on the couch, and Kasai pulled a blanket over top of her.

"Excuse me, Nuju," the Turaga turned to see Tony come up behind him, "but what was in that water?"

Nuju chuckled. "A special herb mixture Nokama made from syrach leaves and mertril berries. Seeing as she refused to rest, I had to make her."

"Oh." Tony stared slightly, before shrugging. "When's she gonna wake up?"

Nuju hummed. "From the amount I had put in, an earth-hour at most."

"Oh."

* * *

An hour passed, the Toa surprisingly had not left their Bionicle forms. The two teams had split up, leaving Thundara to rest.

Kasai and Pohaku had taken the Avengers back to their van so that they could recover their weapons. They were now back. The Avengers were conversing in a corner of the cavern, most likely discussing the day's events so far (it was almost one in the afternoon!). The Toa of Fire was currently in the kitchen area with the Toa of Stone, probably making lunch.

Mizu and Nuju were keeping a close watch on Thundara's sleeping form. The Toa of Storms thankfully was only bruised, Weather Warrior not having enough strength to break her back or severely injure her like the Makuta could.

Kuki had disappeared somewhere (Nuju suspected the rafters that lined the ceiling), and Kori was reading a book on mechanics. Honua had the TV's volume turned down, the football game not disrupting the others.

* * *

A groan sounded from the couch, and two pairs of eyes, one pair lilac/lavender colour, the other red and blue, darted towards her. Thundara shifted, before her eyes blinked open. The Toa mumbled something, showing that she was not fully awake.

" **Nig… ma-cho?** " She murmured, not realizing that she was not speaking English.

" **Te'orh na sie.** " Nuju replied fluently.

Thundara blinked, her arctic blue and white bioluminescent eyes brightening as she woke up. "Eh…?"

Mizu chuckled. "Welcome back to the land of the awake **ara-gi**."

" **Cre te'su**." Thundara grumbled.

From the other side of the room, the Avengers watched with surprise. The words Thundara was speaking were strange to their ears.

Clint blinked. "What'd she say?"

"She's speak-talking our native language."

The five yelped at the voice, and turned to see a grinning Kuki behind them.

"Where-?!"

"Rafters." She grinned, cutting off Tony.

The billionaire blinked, before clearing his throat. Tony's face was red as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I knew that."

Clint coughed, gaining the emerald Toa's attention. "Yes?"

"You said native language," Hawkeye clarified, "what do you mean?"

The Toa of Air cocked her hear to the side. "You forgot-think that we Bionicle have our own native language-speak, right?"

"Uh… yeah." Clint blinked, not sure of what to make of the strange way Kuki spoke.

The Toa of Air seemed to pick up the unspoken question, and she grinned. "Tree-speak." She simply said, before bouncing off towards the now fully awake Thundara.

* * *

"Thanks." Thundara smiled, passing back the empty cup that had once held just water.

Mizu gently took the glass back, a smile on her face. The glass was then passed to the newly-arrived Kuki, who headed off to put it back in the kitchen. By the time the Toa of Air returned, the other Toa, as well as the Avengers, gathered around the now awake Thundara.

"Are you _sure_ that you're alright?" Nuju pressed, concern filling his voice.

Thundara rolled her bioluminescent eyes in response. "Besides being _drugged_ with a _sleeping_ mixture, _great_." The sarcasm rolled off her tongue, and crossing her arms, she muttered something along the lines of " **Ko-ani de'wasu man'tru gy jee Tahu…** "

The other Toa either snorted or shook their heads in amusement at the foreign words. Nuju simply raised his staff and lightly bonked Thundara in the head with it, electing a yelp from the Toa of Storms.

"I am _not_ a worser worrier than Tahu! I simply care for your safety **ara-gi**!" The Turaga cried indignantly.

Thundara merely rubbed the now sore part of her head, scowling. "Are too…" she muttered, only to yelp as the ice Turaga swung at her lightly with his staff again.

"Oy!"

The Avengers watched the exchange silently. Clint was snickering at the two's interaction, when the offending object nearly clipped his head.

"Hey!" The archer yelped, ducking as his hands covered his head.

The others laughed as Nuju huffed, slightly smug. After the laughter died down, the Turaga cleared his throat. The Toa all looked attentively at the Turaga of Ice, much like students looking at a teacher.

Nuju chuckled mentally. At least they were more well behaved then the Nuva. Clearing his throat again, the Turaga said "You can leave your Toa forms now."

There was a silence, and the Toa glanced at each other with expressions that said _'Uhh…'_ and _'Um…'_. It was kinda funny, especially when looks of _'Oh…whoops/oops…'_ crossed their masked faces.

The Turaga merely shook his head at their reactions. "You forgot didn't you?"

The Toa meekly nodded, before they each started glowing. The Avengers yelped in surprise at the white light, and then blinked when the lights dimmed, revealing the seven 'normal' teenagers. Each had a sheepish expression on their faces.

Apparently, they had forgotten about their human forms. Again.

* * *

After some adjusting and explanations (it was not the first time the Terra had forgotten about being human), the eight Bionicle and five humans were settled. Emma was of course going to continue from where she had left off, before they had been interrupted.

Emma cleared her throat. "Ready?"

Five nods answered her question.

Emma sighed. "Alrighty…"

"As I said before," the blonde/brunette began, "my adventures in Metru Nui with the Toa Metru was merely the beginning of my journeys into their universe. But I would not know that for another year.

"It started as I was walking home from school. And just like the last time, the ground beneath myself opened up, and I fell through.

"Meanwhile, on the tropical island of Mata Nui, a shadow had fallen. The Matoran had been living in fear of the Makuta, who was alleged to have cast the Great Spirit Mata Nui into a deep sleep. Back then, Makuta had taken control of the the island's fauna to attack the Matoran and their villages. One Matoran, Takua, banished due to his lack of work ethic, had begun his travels on the island looking for stories to tell, earning him the nickname "The Chronicler".

"Takua had been traveling through Le-wahi when I, uh, 'dropped in'." Emma rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

" _Ahem_. Anyways, Takua was rather startled by my appearance, and hid in the bushes."

* * *

 _Takua looked up as the ground-no… the air began to shake. A rift opened in the air above the Matoran, and something fell through. Letting out a startled yelp, Takua dove into the bushes for safety._

 _"…Ow…" fourteen year old Emma groaned, rubbing her now sore bottom. "The heck…"_

 _Looking around, Emma saw tall, extremely large trees on all sides of her. A gauku bird darted overhead, letting out a shrill cry._

 _Emma blinked dumbly at the bird, before groaning in realization. "Don't tell me…"_

 _The bushes in front of the girl rustled slightly, causing the human to tense. "W-who's th-there?! S-show your-yourself!" Panic lined her voice, even though she tried to remain brave._

 _The bushes rustled again, before a short, red and blue form darted out of the bushes. Letting out a yell of surprise, Emma stumbled backwards, only to trip over a rock._

 _"OW!"_

 _The form poked it's head out of the bushes it had darted into, revealing a blue Pakari. The two stared at each other, before Emma yelped. "Takua?!"_

 _The Ta-Matoran yelped in surprise at his name, stumbling back only to trip. He yelled, expecting to meet the ground. Instead, a pair of organic hands wrapped around his middle, stopping his fall. The Chronicler opened his eyes, and they widened at the sight of the human gently setting him upright._

 _"Sorry for scaring you." She apologized. "I didn't know you were there."_

 _Takua shook off his shock, before replying, "It's… alright." He started hesitantly, glancing up at Emma, who was over twice his two-and-a-half foot height when standing._

 _"Who-er- **what** are you?!" He spluttered out. _

_Emma sighed, expecting the question._ At least I still have the translation stone Nuju had given me. _"My name is Emma. I'm a human."_

* * *

"It took a while for both our stories to be straightened out. I didn't tell Takua what I knew of the future or the past, before their amnesia was set in. Once things had been sorted out, Takua offered me a chance to explore the island with him. Not having any other options, I agreed.

"On one of our journeys, we found six ancient power stones and brought them to Kini Nui, the heart of island. There, we joins them together and unknowingly to Takua, triggered a beacon for six canisters floating in the ocean to wash up on Mata Nui.

"Once ashore, these canisters then burst open to reveal six powerful beings, destined to save the island and the Great Spirit: Tahu - Toa of Fire; Gali - Toa of Water; Lewa - Toa of Air; Onua - Toa of Earth; Pohatu - Toa of Stone; and Kopaka - Toa of Ice. Carrying formidable tools to channel their elemental energies and donning their masks, the Toa remembered nothing of their former lives except for their names. Prior to meeting each other, they traveled to one of the six villages on the island where they learned of the Matoran's war against the Rahi.

"Takua and I actually ran into Tahu, and followed him to the village of Ta-Koro. It was more of Takua almost walking into Tahu." Emma chuckled at the memory.

* * *

 _Takua whistled as he skipped (though it looked more like an awkward hop) down one of the many side trails that lead to Ta-Koro. Behind him came Emma, who was rolling her eyes but smiling all the same at his actions. The Chronicler was currently leading the human to the main path that lead to the fire village._

 _Takua was about to leap onto the path, when he was grabbed by_ _the bar just behind his neck, nicknamed 'the scruff bar'. An organic hand covered his mouth, preventing him from screaming._

 _"Shh!" Emma hissed in his ear, holding the Ta-Matoran close to her as she hid in the bushes._

 _Footsteps, louder and heavier than a Matoran's or Turaga's sounded just down the path Takua had almost jumped onto. The Chronicler's eyes buldged as a large, eight foot figure came into view. It's armour was as red as fire, and it had large blades resting on it's back._

 _"Tahu…" Emma whispered under her breath._

 _Takua looked up at the girl in surprise. Did she know who that was?_

 _Emma gave no response, silently watched the tall figure of 'Tahu' disappear up the path._

 _"C'mon!" She whisper-yelled, dragging the confused Matoran with her as they followed behind the Toa of Fire._

* * *

"Anyways, the Toa soon joined the conflict, and with the aid of the Matoran and the Turaga," Emma shot a pointed glance at Nuju, "began searching for more Kanohi masks, each of which possessed a different ability.

"Collecting six each, they exchanged their masks for Golden Kanohi and descended underground to face the Makuta. Before arriving at the villain's lair, Takua and I watched as they formed two Toa Kaita, giant beings created when Toa fuse together, to challenge the Makuta's Manas crabs, and as they battled dark manifestations of themselves dubbed 'Shadow Toa'. When the Toa arrived at their destination, Makuta appeared in the form of a Matoran to try and trick them.

"Not falling for the deception, the Toa Mata bravely stood up against him. Makuta then transformed into a swirling vortex of tentacles and rusty machine parts in retaliation. The Toa then battled and defeated the Makuta by combining their elemental powers onto him. Triumphant, the heroes return to the surface. But Takua and I discovered a large hive of cocoons hidden away from the battle site, revealing a new threat to the island. We saw one of the cocoons begin to hatch, and we both fled back towards the surface.

"When the Toa emerged from Makuta's lair victorious, us following behind them, we quickly discovered that the villain had unleashed a new threat to the island: the Bohrok Swarms; six breeds of robotic bug-like drones designed to "cleanse" the island to its former barren state. The Bohrok began to rampage across Mata Nui and tear down the regions of each village, forcing the Turaga and Matoran to flee. While many Matoran were placed under the influence of the Krana, the Bohrok's brain-like substances, others found new ways to retaliate against the swarms. The Toa collected all eight of the varieties of Krana from each breed while simultaneously engaging in combat.

"Takua and I followed the Toa. Takua wanted to record each and every event, and I followed along. To defend ourselves during this time, Takua gave me an abnormally long Kohlii stick, while he used his own shorter one. The Bohrok did not like being whacked on the head with the sticks hammer end, but it gave us time to get away."

* * *

 _"Ha!" Emma yelled, swinging her kohlii stick around. "Leave Takua alone you overgrown fruit-fly!"_

 _The Bohrok took insult to that, and preceded to turn on the girl. Takua, who had been pressed against a wall by the bug, took the opportunity to scramble out of the way._

 _Emma swung her kohlii stick with all her might. The Bohrok, mid turn, was thwacked on the side of it's head. Normally, the bug could have just shook it off, but this hit was very powerful, leaving a sizeable dent in its head. The bug stumbled, the Krana inside disoriented from being thrown about._

 _Seeing that the bug was busy, Emma grabbed the stunned Takua's hand. "Move!"_

 _And wonders to wonders, he moved._

* * *

"The Toa later reunited to travel down to the Bohrok's underground nests. Takua of course dragged me along as he followed them. There, the Toa placed the collected Krana in niches located in each breed's hive, but this alone failed to stop the swarms. The Toa, as well as Takua and I, later discovered powerful, sentient battle armor called Exo-Toa. Donning them, the Toa were directed to the chamber of the true Bohrok commanders; the Bahrag twins Cahdok and Gahdok.

"As the Toa battled the queens, they quickly discovered that the Exo-Toa were hampering their elemental powers. Taking the robotic armor off, the Toa were able to re-access them and trap the Bahrag in a cage of solid protodermis. On the surface, the swarms stopped in mid-action, and the Matoran began the process of rebuilding their villages with help from the Bohrok robots now that their Krana were powerless.

"The Toa's victory was short-lived when the ground beneath them had opened up. The holes plunged each of them into tubes filled with energized protodermis, transforming them into more powerful beings with new armor, masks and weapons and created the Toa Nuva.

"At the same time, a set of new Kanohi masks were placed in secret hiding places all over Mata Nui for the heroes to find, six symbol plaques connected to the Toa's elemental abilities appeared in each village, and a cube that can fit all the plaques together was formed near the Bahrag's prison.

"Emerging from the tubes and returning to the surface, the Toa Nuva engaged in battle against one another to test their new powers, but their actions led to anger amongst them and Takua and I watched them go their separate ways."

Emma stopped for a moment, before smiling. "Takua and myself took the time following the defeat of the Bahrag to visit Takua's once home village of Ta-Koro again. Takua took me to Vakama's hut with the intention of introducing me, not expecting that I already was acquainted with the Turaga of Fire."

* * *

 _"Turaga Vakama!" Takua knocked feverently on the huts wooden door, excitement radiating off his body._

 _Emma stood behind the Chronicler, passing Ta-Matoran taking double takes as they passed by. They were unsure of the strange organic Toa-like creature, who was growing exasperated with Takua's actions._

 _Rolling her eyes, Emma finally grabbed Takua by the scruff bar. Takua began to flail in surprise, not expecting the action. Passing and watching Matoran snickered as the Chronicler dangled from the human's hand. Emma was growing more and more amused at his childish actions. In the three eight-days, or the Bionicle equivalent of a week, as they were called, that she had been traveling with Takua, she honestly expected him to act more mature._

 _"Honestly Takua!" Emma admonished at last, "Be more mature! Vakama clearly isn't here, so knocking on his door like that isn't going to do squat!"_

 _Some of the Matoran were surprised that the human was intelligent. It showed as they stumbled at her voice, before staring at her in shock. Emma ignored them at first, focusing on chewing out the Ta-Matoran who was trying, in vain, to escape her grasp._

 _Finally rolling her eyes, she called out "Don't you have something better to do then spy?"_

 _Watching Matoran jumped, before darting off back to their tasks. The area cleared rather quickly, much to Emma's amusement._

 _"Emma?"_

 _The fourteen year old girl turned at the voice, and a big grin broke out on her face._

 _"Vakama!" She laughed, dropping poor Takua on his bottom._

 _The Turaga of Fire laughed, hobbling forward as fast as his body allowed. Emma opened her arms, crouching down as she pulled the elder into a hug. Vakama happily returned it._

 _As they parted, Emma grinned. "It's been so long since I've seen you! A whole year in fact! How are you?"_

 _Vakama chuckled. "I am fine, as are my siblings. Though it has been a thousand years since we last met."_

 _Emma rolled her eyes. "Of course. Stupid time-space difference…" the last part was muttered to herself, but both Bionicle still heard it._

 _Vakama snorted as Takua gaped at her. Emma only raised a brow at the Ta-Matoran's expression. "What?"_

 _"_ **HOW DO YOU KNOW TURAGA VAKAMA?!** _"_

* * *

"After explaining without revealing the past about how Vakama, and the other Turaga, met myself, Takua calmed down. Somewhat." Emma said sheepishly.

* * *

 _Takua stuttered as he stared at Emma and Vakama. The Turaga of Fire looked amused, while Emma only sighed in exasperation._

 _"Wha-how-when-why-what-?!" Were some of the gibberish Takua was yelling. In the three eight-days that he had known the human, she had never mentioned knowing the elders!_

 _"Takua-" Emma started._

 _"Why didn't you tell me?!"_

 _Emma groaned as Vakama snorted. "You never asked."_

 _Takua's face was priceless._

* * *

"Anyways, after that, the Toa Nuva returned to their villages and helped the Matoran in the reconstruction after all of the damage the swarms caused." Emma paused, allowing the new information to sink in before continuing.

"However, six new elite Bohrok, the Bohrok-Kal, appeared with the intention of releasing the Bahrag. Each of the Kal stole a Nuva symbol, robbing the Toa of their command of the elements. And thus Takua and I ended up following them, again.

"Vakama had given me the Kanohi Vahi, the legendary Mask of Time that Vakama had crafted when he had been a Toa and had watched over, to give to the Toa. We managed to deliver it to Tahu before they started chasing after those bugs.

"Relying solely on their mask powers and combat skills, the Toa Nuva chased the Bohrok-Kal all over Mata Nui and eventually found them in the Bahrag's underground nest. The Kal defeated the Exo-Toa guards with ease before they attempted to fit all six plaques onto the Nuva cube in order to re-awake the swarm queens.

"Before the tablets joined, Tahu unleashed the Kanohi Vahi to slow down time around them. Though unable to directly attack the Kal, the gambit bought the Toa time to devise a new strategy.

"Using their connections to their tablets, they feeded energy into the elite Bohrok, making them believe that their power alone could cleanse the island. However, the Kal's powers soon ran wild and destroyed them. The Toa Nuva then hid their symbols in secret locations, enjoying a new time of peace on Mata Nui."

Emma stopped her narration, before sighing. "The Toa were curious about myself, seeing as they had never seen a human before, so I ended up explaining a bit about me. After that, the ground once again opened up beneath me. I remember dropping my kohlii stick in surprise, before I was sucked back into my world. And just like the last time, only a few hours had passed in this world."

Emma was about to continue, when there were two shouts. A brown haired Emily streaked past, followed by an unhappy Rebecca.

Emily had gotten bored hearing Emma tell about her adventures, since she had already told the Terra them. So, being her typical self, Emily had started bugging one of her teammates. That unfortunate teammate happened to be Rebecca.

After getting distracted from the tale, which the disguised Toa of Ice liked to hear, by Emily, Rebecca had simply shoved a handful of snow in the disguised Toa of Air's face. Emily, not liking that, had used a blast of wind and messed up Rebecca's hair. The girl had taken offence to that, thus resulting in their current chase.

Emma groaned, burying her face in her hands as the Avengers looked at her in surprise. "Not again…"

* * *

A/N- I'm going to stop here, seeing this as the perfect time to leave you guys with a cliffhanger.

I probably won't get the next chapter out until Christmas, but hopefully before the new year. So incase I don't post again till after the 25th, Merry Early Christmas! Again…

I think I said the same time last chapter. Oops…

And happy holidays to those who don't celebrate Christmas!

So fair warning, updates will be erratic. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Again thank you to all those that have fav/followed/reviewed! Your support is very much appreciated.

Until then!

Next Chapter- Legends of the Past: Part 4; The Light in the Shadow


	12. Ch12- The Light within Shadow

A/N- Let's see what happens now?

Merry Christmas y'all! Got this done faster than I expected! I was actually planning to hold it off until after Christmas… but… this is my present to you: Not making you wait!

I just saw _Moana_ , and it was awesome! I might just write a story based on it!

Warning- mentions of and death scene ahead. You have been warned.

This is a retelling of _The Mask of Light_ , so spoiler alert!

I don't own the Bionicle or the Avengers. I only own my OCs.

I also don't own 'Slipped Away' or 'Keep Holding On'. They belong to Avril Lavigne.

* * *

 _After getting distracted from the tale, which the disguised Toa of Ice liked to hear, by Emily, Rebecca had simply shoved a handful of snow in the disguised Toa of Air's face. Emily, not liking that, had used a blast of wind and messed up Rebecca's hair. The girl had taken offence to that, thus resulting in their current chase._

 _Emma groaned, burying her face in her hands as the Avengers looked at her in surprise. "Not again…"_

It took the better part of an hour for them to calm Rebecca down as well as hunt down Emily (she had hidden in the rafters again). Neither the Avengers or the other Terra were happy with the interruption, but things eventually calmed down.

One quick lunch later, and everyone was gathered around Emma once again.

"May I proceed from where I left off?" Emma asked, shooting a glare at both Emily and Rebecca. Considering that they were on opposite couches, it was quite a feat.

Getting two sheepish nods, Emma continued her story. "As I had been saying, I was transported back to my home. But unlike the last time, only eleven and a half months had past before I ended up going back. I had actually been on a hike with my class at the time."

* * *

 _"This way class!" The gym teacher yelled. She was leading the girls only gym class on an all day hike through the forest outside of the town today._

 _Emma barely broke a sweat as she diligently followed behind Mrs. Sawyer. All those months spent in the Bionicle universe had increased her endurance, stamina, strength, agility and survival skills beyond what could be considered 'normal'._

 _She has made two friends after her last adventure: opposite as black and white twins named Alana and Hannah. Both could not make it for the trip, but said that they would be waiting to hang out after school. They had actually been wanting to start a band. But at the time, they were drawing a blank on a name. Alana had also said that she had some new friends that she wanted Emma to meet._

 _As the class came to a break in the trees, Mrs. Sawyer turned to speak to the girls. A brow was raised as Emma was the only one who had kept up with the thirty-something year old. Everyone else was straggling behind, panting. Goodness, it had only been two hours!_

 _Turning to Emma, she said "How about you explore the area a bit. It might be awhile before the others get here."_

 _Emma grinned. "Okay!"_

 _With that, the fourteen almost fifteen year old darted into the bush. Mrs. Sawyer only shook her head, a smile on her face. Turning towards the rest of the students, she watched as one collapsed on a rock, panting. Mrs. Sawyer shook her head._

 _Emma puffed as she climbed over a piled of large boulders. Making it to the top, she placed her hands on her hips and grinned. Emma was wearing her normal, slightly worn blue running shoes, boot cut jeans, a white t-shirt with a dark blue cloth zipper hoodie. White socks peeked above her shoes. Her blue baseball cap sat slanted slightly on her head. Her blonde/brown hair was braided, and lay over her left shoulder._

 _Her large, black backpack hung on her shoulders. She had a lunch, a box of granola bars, spare clothes, a rain coat, and two large bottles of water inside it. The blue iPhone her mom had gotten her last Christmas was comfortably sitting in her pocket (now she didn't have to worry about her mom going through her digital camera and finding the pictures of her alien friends), and a selfie-stick Hannah had given her. Around her neck, the silver coloured translation stone hung from the protodermis chain._

 _Arctic blue eyes sparkled as she took in the surrounding forest. In the distance, the clearing that her classmates were heading to was just visible through the trees. The almost fifteen year old grinned. She felt like a queen of the world from up there._

 _That was when the ground began to rumble beneath her. Before she could react, the ground under her opened up. Emma yelped in surprise, before being surrounded by darkness._

* * *

"Before I had arrived, Takua and a fellow Ta-Matoran named Jaller had discovered a great Kanohi mask, a Toa mask imbued with Elemental power hidden underneath their village. The two then participated in a multi-tribal game of Kohlii, the island's national sport.

"I actually came tumbling out of the rift onto the same platform that Turaga Vakama, Nokama and Onewa were on."

* * *

 _"Indeed Nokama…" Vakama sighed. The Toa had been squabbling lately. 'Like gukko birds over a berry', as the Turaga of Water had said._

 _As the red and bronze coloured Turaga of Fire turned to address the crowd, a rumbling sound came from behind. Turning, the three Turaga watched as a rift opened in the air. Above them, Tahu, Gali, and Pohatu pulled out their weapons, ready to defend their respective leaders._

 _A yelping came from within, before a blue, black and white blur tumbled out._

 _"…Ow…" the human groaned, face buried in the floor. "Slagging portals…"_

 _"Emma?"_

 _Said human looked up from her impromptu face plant, and managed a grin. "Hey…"_

 _Nokama hobbled forward, concern evident all over her masked face. "Mata Nui Emma! Are you all right?!" Onewa and Vakama were right behind the blue Turaga._

 _The two male Turaga helped the now six foot girl to her feet. The Turaga were standing at a four-ish foot height, so they could only help her up part of the way._

 _Emma grinned, nodding at the fire and stone Turagas in thanks. "I'm fine. Trust me, I've had worse."_

 _Vakama smiled. "Well then, you are just in time for our kohlii tournament."_

 _Emma chuckled. "Great!"_

 _"By the way," Vakama pulled out a familiar stick with a hammer on one end and a scoop on the other from his subspace, "you forgot this."_

 _Emma's eyes widened at the sight of the abnormally long tool. "Oh wow! My kohlii stick! Thanks!"_

 _Above them, the three Toa Nuva stared in shock, mouths agape._

* * *

"It was towards the end of the match, that the mask was accidentally revealed. The Turaga and myself recognized it from our journey in Metru Nui."

"Which mask was it?" Bruce asked curiously.

Emma grinned. "The original Kanohi Avokhii. The great Mask of Light."

As the Avengers stared in shock, Emma continued. "The Turaga announced that it heralded the arrival of a seventh Toa, destined to defeat the Makuta and awaken Mata Nui.

"Under the request of the Turaga, Jaller and Takua, with Takua's ussal crab Pewku, were sent on a quest to find the Seventh Toa, guided by the mask. Vakama had me follow along, to keep an eye on them."

* * *

 _The large gate at the entrance to Ta-Koro slid down with a rumble. Turaga Vakama led Takua, Jaller and Emma passed the open gate. Pewku scuttled ahead of them._

 _"Toa Pohatu has left for the north." Vakama said. "He spreads word of your search."_

 _Takua turned to face the Turaga. "Oh! Thanks! I'll take any help I can-" Takua stopped, realizing his blunder "uh…" he stuttered for a moment "-give to Jaller!" He said at last. "For his quest!" Takua clarified, "That's his, that is…" Takua looked down as he finished quietly._

 _Vakama turned to Emma as Jaller said goodbye to Hahli. "Can I trust you to keep an eye on these two?"_

 _Emma smiled and nodded. "Anything for a friend."_

 _As Hahli walked off after saying goodbye, Takua hopped onto Pewku's shell. Jaller shook his head as he turned to face his friend and travel companion._

 _"You're bringing Pewku?" Jaller asked in disbelief._

 _Takua smiled sadly. "Are you kidding?!" He rubbed the ussal's shell lovingly. "I couldn't leave her behind if I wanted to."_

 _Pewku chirped in agreement._

 _Jaller pulled himself on to Pewku's shell, up next to Takua. The two Ta-Matoran pushed against each other a bit before settling._

 _"Boys…" Emma shook her head at the two before walking up to them, stooping down to give Pewku a quick pat._

 _"The shadows of the Makuta are powerful." Vakama warned. "Do not take your journey lightly."_

 _Takua, who had been mimicking the Turaga's movement during that final sentence, winced as Emma thwapt him in the back of the head._

 _Vakama scowled as he continued. "It will tolerate none of your…_ foolery _." He directed a glare at the two Matoran as Emma shook her head._

 _Takua coughed awkwardly. "Uh… how will we know where to start?"_

 _Emma blinked, drawing a blank. "Yeah Vakama, where do we start?"_

 _Vakama grinned. "Trust in the mask," he said as he gestured to it, "let it be your guide."_

 _Jaller gained a puzzled look on his face, before pulling the Avokhii out of his satchel. Holding the great mask out in front of him, Jaller let out a "Woah…" as the Avokhii began to glow, pointing ahead of them._

 _"Hard to argue with that!" Jaller said._

 _"Remember your duty," Vakama said as he came up behind the gathered travelers, "and walk in the light."_

 _With that said, Pewku starting off, carrying her two passengers as Emma trotted along behind, unable to fit onto the crab's back._

 _"Ah!"_

 _"Move over!"_

 _"Both of you knock it off!"_

 _Vakama sighed as he watched the four disappear across the stone bridge. "Safely, in the light."_

* * *

"But in the meantime, Makuta sent three of his Rahkshi sons to retrieve the Avokhii. During an attack on Ta-Koro which destroyed the village, Tahu ended up poisoned. That caused him to become increasingly erratic and worsened his already strained relationship with Gali.

"During our journey together, we received aid from Lewa in the jungles of Le-wahi, and from Kopaka in Ko-wahi, the latter of whom temporarily immobilized the Rakhshi by trapping them in a frozen lake. We were also reunited with a very loyal Pewku, who we had left in the forest when Lewa had flown us up to Ko-wahi with gukko birds.

"After this, as we traveled along the stupidity short, height wise, Onu-Koro Highway, Takua was threatened by Makuta after he had wandered off, and abandoned Jaller in an attempt to shield him. Not wanting to let Takua leave like that with Pewku, I went to convince him to come back."

* * *

 _"Fine!" Jaller snapped as Takua walked off, Pewku following behind him. "But I won't give up! I'll find the seventh Toa whether you're the true herald or not!"_

 _Jaller turned to walk in the other direction, only to realize that a certain human was not behind him. Turning back, Jaller called out to her. "Emma! Are you coming or what?!"_

 _The girl turned from where she had been watching Takua walk away. A saddened look fell upon her face. "Jaller, if it's all the same to you, I going to keep an eye on Takua."_

 _"What?!" Jaller asked in disbelief. "But Emma-"_

 _"Jaller." Emma cut in, her voice serious. "Something has obviously unnerved Takua. If it's all the same to you, I wanna make sure he's okay."_

 _Jaller sighed, but nodded. "Very well."_

 _Giving the Ta-Matoran a small smile, the girl turned and darted after Takua, ducking under the low hanging ceiling. "Takua! Wait up!"_

* * *

"Unfortunately, Makuta then released three more Rakhshi, who attacked the Earth village of Onu-Koro after Takua and I arrived. Tahu, Kopaka, Lewa and Gali arrived to help the Onua and the Pohatu. Sadly, during the battle, Tahu was further corrupted and went insane, forcing the other Toa to capture him and flee. We barely escaped the Rahkshi, fleeing up one of the vents that released smoke and other poisonous gases into the air above the underground city. Onu-Koro was destroyed during the battle. After reaching the surface, Takua finally decided to rejoin Jaller. Of course, after I had threatened to leave him in a snowbank for the Rahkshi."

The Avengers stared at her in shock, but she continued as if she had not seen them. "Arriving at Kini Nui, a great temple at the island's centre, we were confronted by all six Rahkshi. The six newly reunited Toa mounted a united offensive and defeated five of the Rahkshi, but a surviving Rahkshi attacked Takua." Tears came to Emma's eyes as she remembered that moment. "J-Jaller s-sacrificed himself to protect Takua and m-myself." She sobbed.

* * *

 _"Takua look out!" Emma yelled._

 _Racing forward, the girl wrapped herself protectively around the Ta-Matoran. The red coloured Rahkshi launched a red lightning-like blast at them just as Emma grabbed Takua._

 _Fear filled both Matoran and human. Both were stuck in place, unable to move. The saying 'frozen with fear' had never been more true. Immobile, the two watched as the Rahkshi approached them, hissing._

 _"NOOOO!"_

* * *

 _~Na na nana na na…~_

* * *

 _Jaller launched himself at the Rahkshi, grabbing it's staff and stopping it from delivering the fatal blow. Screeching in outrage, the Rahkshi swung its staff around, trying to dislodge the red and gold Matoran. Jaller hung on for dear life, even as the staff poisoned him. The Rahkshi gave a hard swing, and the weakened Matoran was sent flying._

 _"Jaller!"_

* * *

 _~I miss you, miss you so bad~_

* * *

 _Pohatu and Gali leaped up then, distracting the Rahkshi from its prey. Shaking off their fear, Emma and Takua raced towards the fallen Jaller. Reaching Jaller first, Emma knelt down, gently resting the Ta-Koro Captain of the Guard's head on her thighs. Takua literally slid up on Jaller's right, tears falling from his eyes as he laid a shaky hand on his wounded friend._

* * *

 _~I don't forget you, oh it's so sad~_

* * *

 _"I'm supposed to make the sacrifice!" Takua cried._

 _"…No…" Jaller murmured, "the duty was mine…"_

 _"Jaller no…" Emma sobbed._

* * *

 _~I hope you can hear me…~_

* * *

 _"You know who you are." Jaller weakly declared, grabbing the Avokhii with his left hand. Passing it to Takua, the mask glowed as the true herald held it. Takua looked horrified, as Jaller said his last words. "…You were always different…"_

* * *

 _~I remember it clearly…~_

* * *

 _With the mask passed to Takua, Jaller's heartlight gave one, final glow, before fading. Emma choked, horror filling her face as tears streamed down her face. "N-no…"_

* * *

 _~The day… you slipped away…_

 _Was the day… I found it won't be the same…_

 _Oh~_

* * *

 _Takua stared at the mask, not sure of what to do._ 'You know who you are.' _, Jaller's last words echoed in his head. An idea suddenly came to the Ta-Matoran._

 _Emma watched silently as Takua raised the mask to his face, only to let it come down. "Takua…?"_

 _The Ta-Matoran looked down. "I… I can't…"_

 _"Yes you can."_

* * *

 _~You're not alone_

 _Together we stand~_

* * *

 _Takua looked up, surprised as Emma looked him dead in the eyes. Even with her eyes red from crying, the girl kept her voice strong. "I believe in you._ Jaller _believed in you. You can do it. It's your destiny."_

* * *

 _~I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand~_

* * *

 _"I-I just…" Takua looked away, "I'm just not…"_

 _"You are strong Takua." Emma said looking at the Ta-Matoran. "You can."_

* * *

 _~When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end~_

* * *

 _"But the Makuta-!"_

 _"Is wrong." Emma said. "Don't let what the Makuta said get to you. He only lies."_

 _"I… I…"_

* * *

 _~There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in…  
No I won't give in~_

* * *

 _"This is your chance to show everyone who you truly are." Emma pleaded. "Do it for Jaller."_

* * *

 _~Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong~_

* * *

 _Spurred on by her words, as well as Jaller's, Takua took a deep breath in. Determination filled his eyes, and the chosen herald placed the Avokhii on his face. The mask began to glow, recognizing its destined wearer. Pulling out his kohlii stick, Takua began to glow as the transformation began._

* * *

 _~'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you~_

* * *

 _Emma shielded her eyes from the glow, the deceased Jaller still cradled in her lap. When the glow died, Emma stared at the golden figure where her friend had once stood._

 _"T-Takua?"_

 _The golden Toa shook his head, before looking upwards. "I am Takanuva." He declared. "Toa of Light."_

* * *

Emma sobbed, the death of Jaller had gotten her deep. Nuju placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, giving her support.

"T-thanks…" the leader of the Toa Terra whispered, pulling herself together.

Taking a deep breath in, she continued with her tale. "Takanuva defeated the final Rakhshi, and brought Jaller to Turaga Vakama to be given a Bionicle farewell. Spurred on by Vakama's wisdom and some prodding from myself, he constructed a craft powered by one of the Kraata to guide him to Makuta. I of course refused to let him go without me."

* * *

 _Emma watched silently as Takanuva finished building the craft. Tears still dripped from her eyes, and they dripped faster when she spotted Hahli walking up, a familiar golden mask in hand._

 _"Jaller was your herald," Hahli said sadly as she placed the mask on the front of the craft, "let him continue to lead you to victory."_

 _Takanuva bowed his head sadly, even as he said "Well said Hahli."_

 _Pohatu, who had gained a puzzled look, motioned to the small craft. "Not much room in this transport." He said confused. "Where will we all sit brother?"_

 _Takanuva had a grim look on his face as he made his way to the main seat of the craft. "You won't." The new Toa said. "You will not join me."_

 _Emma was surprised, even though she knew that this was going to happen._

 _Pohatu shook his head in surprise. "But united our power defeated the Rahkshi." The stone Toa threw his hands forward in emphasis._

 _Tahu nodded as he came up from behind Pohatu. "Certainly it will nothing less to defeat the Makuta?"_

 _But Takanuva wasn't budging. "I have but one destiny." He declared "yours lie with the Matoran and the Turaga."_

 _The original six Toa looked at each other, confused yet understanding looks on their masked faces._

 _Takanuva clenched his fist. "Gather them and wait for my return!"_

 _With that, the Toa Nuva of Light hopped onto the vehicle. But just before he could start its engine, a pale hand grabbed his arm._

 _"I'm coming with." Emma said flatly, and before Takanuva could say anything, she had already climbed up behind him. The Toa wanted to object, but Emma beat him to it. "I've already lost one friend," she said sadly, "I'm not about to lose another."_

 _Takanuva looked at Emma's eyes, and through the arctic blue colour saw not only the determination that filled her, but also the deep fear of losing him. The Toa sighed, knowing that deep down he was going to regret this. "Very well."_

 _His arm free, Takanuva started the crafts engine. It rose in the air above the other Toa Nuva, and glided over to the hole. The vehicle only hovered for a second before heading down into the darkness._

 _The vehicle twisted and turned, even going upside down to avoid the various stalactites and stalagmites that were spread throughout the passage way. Emma clung tightly to Takanuva's shoulders as the craft rolled, avoiding the walls in a sharp turn._

 _"Don't let go of me." Takanuva told Emma as the door to the Makuta's lair came into view._

 _"Okay!" Emma said as she adjusted her grip._

 _When they were within mere meters of the door, Takanuva, with Emma clinging to his back, flipped off the craft. The vehicle smashed into the door with a loud explosion, destroying the only thing between them and the Makuta._

 _Takanuva landed safely on the ground a safe distance from the now destroyed door. Emma released her grip from her friend's shoulders, and would have hit the ground if two golden hands hadn't moved to stabilize her._

 _"Thanks." Emma said, and the two friends made their way towards the ruined craft._

 _As the pair came within a foot of it, a compartment that hadn't been destroyed opened, revealing…_

 ** _"Hahli!"_**

* * *

"After we traveled to the Makuta's lair beneath Mata Nui, and found out that Hahli, our Ga-Matoran friend, had snuck along. When we then confronted the Makuta, Hahli was sent to gathered the Toa and Turaga.

"The Makuta soon challenged us to a Kohlii contest for the island's fate. At Takanuva's bidding, the Toa, Turaga and Matoran gather together in the chamber, and we witnessed Takanuva and Makuta fall into a pit of energized protodermis. The protodermis had fused them into a single, powerful being. With Takanuva's willpower dominant, the being raised a gate leading deeper beneath the island, through which we fled down. The being also revived Jaller before the gate collapses on top of it." Tears slid down Emma's face as she remembered.

* * *

 _"Hold little one."_

 _Hahli halted just as she passed under the gate. Emma, who stood just inside the tunnel to make sure that everyone made it through, watched as the Ga-Matoran turned to the fused being of Takanuva and Makuta._

 _"That mask," the being said, looking at the gold mask in Hahli's hands, "needs life."_

 _Hahli looked away uncertainly, but as the being lowered one of his hands palm up, she placed the mask in his hand._

 _Emma and Hahli watched as he set it on the ground, and adjusted his hand over it. The palm glowed golden, and as light began to grow from under the mask, a faint sound could be heard._

 **Thump-thump-thump**

 **Thump-thump-thump**

 _Emma's eyes widened as a familiar form began to emerge from beneath the mask._

 _As the glow faded and the hand pulled back, a familiar Matoran lay with the mask on his face._

 _Emma didn't think. With a cry of "Jaller!" the girl hugged the Matoran fiercely. "Don't you ever do something like that again!"_

 _Jaller merely blinked in shock, not having a clue to what had happened. When Emma finally released the Matoran, Hahli came up, a relieved look on her face._

 _"Jaller…" Hahli smiled sadly, pulling the Ta-Matoran into a hug._

 _Above them, the being, with Takanuva's mind dominant, smiled sadly at the reunion._

 _"What happened?" Jaller asked in confusion as he pulled out of Hahli's arms._

 _A rumble of rocks sounded above the three, and Jaller jumped at the sight of the large being._

 _"Run!" Emma yelled, grabbing the two Matoran's hands as the gate began to colapse._

 _"My duty…" the being grunted "is done!"_

 _Jaller yanked his hand out of Emma's, turning and yelling "Get out of there!"_

 _But it was too late. The gate had collapsed, crushing the being beneath it. There was a flash of light, and the Kanohi Avokhii slid into the tunnel unscathed._

 _The gathered Bionicle all stared in saddened horror at the mask. Jaller was horrified, as he knew who had owned the mask, and now…_

 _Tears slid down tanned cheeks, dripping off the chin and splashing to the grey stones that lay on the ground._

 _"T-Ta-Ta-k-kua?" Emma choked out a sob as she stared at the mask._

 _No response filled the air. No witty comment or concerned voice. No happy laugh or or carefree smile. Just silence._

 _The tears became a raging waterfall, and with a cry, the almost fifteen year old girl crashed to the ground next to the mask, screaming in denial._

 _Tahu moved forward to comfort Emma, but Vakama's staff stopped him. The Turaga shook his head sadly, before hobbling forward._

 _Jaller and Hahli were standing on either side of Emma, attempting to comfort their grieving friend even as they too grieved. Nuju had come up to Emma, and had placed a comforting hand on her back. The girl's wails had dimmed into small sobs, and she clutched the Avokhii to her chest._

 _"Emma?"_

 _The human turned her head, showing the large tear streaks that covered her face. The Turaga sighed sadly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come."_

 _The girl slowly stood, still clutching the mask to her chest. The crowd parted, allowing the Turaga to lead the girl down the tunnel._

* * *

"The Kanohi Avokhii survived, and Vakama had me bring it with them to a chamber. The Turaga then proceeded to awaken Mata Nui using the Mask of Light, which in turn revived Takanuva."

* * *

 _The glow around the pillar of light died, revealing a familiar golden figure._

 _"You're alive!" The newly revived Jaller grinned, punching the Toa of Light in the leg. "Kohlii head! You could've been Makuta bones!"_

 _Takanuva grinned. "Could've been, but I'm not!" He declared._

 _Something suddenly struck the side of his mask. Yelping, Takanuva went to grab the fist that had struck him, only for a pair of clothed arms to wrap around his middle._

 _"E-Emma?!"_

 _The girl buried her face into the Toa's golden armour. Her body shook as she sobbed, tears streaming down her face._

 _"I-id-diot!" She weakly banged her fist on Takanuva's chest, resulting in a dull clang. "D-don't you e-ev-ver d-do th-hat a-again!"_

 _Takanuva winced, pulling Emma into a hug. "…Sorry…"_

 _"I-idiot…!"_

* * *

"After that, Vakama told the others about Metru Nui, and of our adventures there. Surprisingly, I was not sent back home." Emma stopped, allowing the information to set in. "What came after, was a pure nightmare."

* * *

A/N- And done!

As you can see, I have added flashbacks. I hope that they give you an insight into what happened to Emma. Yes, I allowed Jaller to die! And Takanuva! But they came back, so everything's okay!

Emma's last sentence is foreboding, but if you know what comes next, then… yah. Hoo boy!

If you want me to do actual stories instead of just flashbacks and telling, just either leave me a review or PM me. I'll only be able to do the movies, and _Journeys End_ , as I have no access to either the books or the comics. I have to use wiki for those!

So happy early new year! 2017 is almost here! (I almost typed 2018 O.O oops…)

Next Chapter- Legends of the Past: Part 4; The Beginning of the End?


	13. Chapter 13-Beginning of the End?

A/N- IIIIIIIIII'm baaaaaaaaaack! Happy New Year! It's 2017 people!

…I hate the New Year. My blasted sister always finds a way to piss me off. Seriously… excuse me if I didn't pick up that one domino on my turn because I was drinking water… oh frag… Mom's pissed I just swore!

By the way, I just posted a new story called _I am Thundara_! It's based on the song 'I am Moana' from the movie _Moana_.

I also posted another story, called _Couldn't Hold it in… I'm sorry…_

Real heart pullers, but are pre _Toa Assemble_. Check it out and let me know what you guys think!

I also updated Ch 8, again. Let me know what you think!

*Hears approaching angry footsteps* …Oh frag here comes Mom! GottagoBYE! *TFO-DL runs from angry mother*

* * *

 _"After that, Vakama told the others about Metru Nui, and of our adventures there. Surprisingly, I was not sent back home." Emma stopped, allowing the information to set in. "What came after, was a pure nightmare."_

"N-nightmare?!" Tony gasped.

"Yes." Emma nodded, "Though none of us would know that for a while."

"It started when the Matoran arrived back in Metru Nui for the first time in 1,000 years. They began their new life by repairing the damage caused by the prior Visorak invasion.

"About an eight-day, or their equivalent of a week, later, the Toa Nuva learned, without Takanuva or me, that Mata Nui was not only asleep, but dying. To save him, they were told to venture to the island of Voya Nui and retrieve the Kanohi Ignika - the legendary Mask of Life. However, when they arrived, they were quickly overpowered and imprisoned by the Piraka; a group of former Dark Hunters of the Skakdi species, who after raiding Makuta's lair, had the idea of claiming the Ignika planted into their minds by the surviving spirit of the Makuta, his real name Teridax.

"They travelled to Voya Nui, the Piraka - carrying Teridax's essence in the form of a substance called Antidermis - posed as Toa before they enslaved nearly all of the native Matoran with it; and forced them to carry out tasks in relation to finding the Ignika.

"But back in Metru Nui, Jaller got curious of the Toa Nuva's whereabouts. After talking to myself about it, because I had stayed behind, his curiosity only grew. Suspecting that the Turaga were harboring more secrets, we got the Matoran to hold a strike until they reveal the Toa's location, but to no avail.

"But in secret, Nokama disclosed the Toa Nuva's mission of saving Mata Nui to Jaller and I. Believing they needed assistance, Jaller gathered five of the bravest Matoran he knew - Hahli, Hewkii, Nuparu, Kongu and Matoro - and with Takanuva and myself, we prepared to travel to Voya Nui.

"But after Takanuva was forced to turn back, the Matoran and I arrived in the realm of Karzahni, where we were forced into the labor of rebuilding damaged Matoran by its demented ruler of the same name. We eventually escaped via seven Toa canisters heading to Voya Nui. But prior to arriving, bolts of lighting from an object called the Red Star which orbited their planet transformed the Matoran into the Toa Inika; Toa with entwined lightning powers."

* * *

 _Emma huddled inside the Toa canister as the small group traveled across the sea. At the moment, the current was taking them to the island of Voya Nui._

 _A flash of light through the small, round window on the door of the pod startled Emma, making the poor girl cry out in surprise. Thunder rumbled ominously overhead, and with a whimper, the human huddled as far away from the window as possible._

 _There was another bright flash of light, and Emma felt a strange tingling sensation race through her body. Just as she thought that it was the end, the canister crashed into something, sending the girl flying forward. Emma moaned as she rubbed her now bruised forehead._

 _Turning to the door of the canister, Emma grunted as she forced it open. Unfortunately, it opened faster than she expected it too. With a yell, the girl tumbled out of the pod and face first into the sand._

 _"Emma?"_

 _The girl blinked as she lifted her head, before her jaw dropped at the figure before her. "Jaller?!"_

* * *

"With the help from a small Matoran resistance force and the ancient being Axonn, the new Toa and I battled the many guardians and challenges set by the Ignika and chased the Piraka underground to its chamber. Upon arrival, we found the Skakdi had already been defeated by the mask's final guardians; the insane seventh Piraka Vezon that the Ignika had fused itself to and his spider-like steed Fenrakk, the latter later re-arising as a Kardas Dragon.

"The immense battle that followed climaxed with the pair getting trapped in a stasis field. But when Matoro retrieved the mask, Vezon freed himself and the dragon fired an energy blast that knocked the Ignika out of his hands and up out of the chamber. Followed by the revived Piraka, we chased after the mask, which eventually plunged into the sea. After receiving a clue about a city beneath the ocean and conversing with the recently freed Toa Nuva, the Toa Inika descended, without me, through the stone cord that kept Voya Nui afloat in the hopes of reclaiming the Ignika. I had chosen to remain with the Toa Nuva, as I knew that I could not survive underwater."

* * *

 _"Matoro?" The Toa Inika of ice turned as Emma came up behind him._

 _"Yes?" He asked, raising a brow as the girl fidgeted uncomfortably._

 _"Just, be careful, okay?" Tears streamed down her face._

 _Matoro smiled, pulling the tearing girl into a hug. "Of course."_

* * *

"After we completed several tasks in preparation of Mata Nui's reawakening, the Toa Nuva and myself were teleported to Karda Nui - the cavern-like core of the Matoran Universe - to finally complete the Nuva's destiny.

"After finding members from the Brotherhood of Makuta sent by Teridax battling a group of Matoran warriors, the Toa - equipped with the ability to fly thanks to new "adaptive" armor and weapons we had found- split into two teams; Kopaka, Lewa and Pohatu remained in the skies to protect the villagers along with myself and my kohlii stick on the ground, while Tahu, Gali and Onua descended into the Swamp of Secrets to retrieve the Kanohi Ignika, previously worn by Matoro to save the Great Spirit.

"Our team protecting the villagers soon after received support from three Av-Matoran and a manifestation of the Mask of Life who called itself "Toa Ignika" while we fought a band of blind bat-like Makuta and their Shadow Matoran servants.

"Both groups and myself soon reunited outside the Codrex, a giant metal sphere that sat at the swamp's centre. After we retrieved six keystones to open it, we discovered powerful battle vehicles among ancient technology. At the same time, we also discovered the Nuva's own origins to their life before their arrival on the island of Mata Nui. The Toa then used the vehicles in a final all-out battle against the Brotherhood and we received help from a half-light drained Takanuva, who in turn also managed to turn the Shadow Matoran back to their former states of Av-Matoran.

"Later, the Toa Ignika sacrificed itself to awaken Mata Nui, creating an energy storm that me, the Toa and Av-Matoran narrowly escaped. The other Makuta, however, were obliterated by the storm.

"Thanks to the Ignika's actions, the physical form of Mata Nui rose from beneath the Endless Ocean on Aqua Magna for the first time in one thousand years. The revival also destroyed the then barren island of Mata Nui in the process.

"After the others and I arrived back in Metru Nui, I joined Vakama in watching the celebration of Mata Nui's reawakening with the Matoran and the other Turaga. But I could not stop myself from not feeling in the mood, for what came next."

Steve blinked as she stopped. He had a bad feeling about this, but he had to ask. "What came next?"

Emma sniffed, a look of horror that had never left filled her face. "This was when the nightmare _truly_ began. In the midst of the festivities, Teridax's laughter echoed throughout the city. The Makuta, thought to be long since dead, revealed that he had taken over Mata Nui's body, the giant robotic humanoid vessel that housed the entire Matoran Universe, before Mata Nui's spirit could return. As his reign of terror began, Teridax sealed his victory by placing Mata Nui's spirit inside the Mask of Life and ejected it into outer-space.

"I tried to escape with Vakama, but the ground beneath me began to open up. I tried desperately to stay with my friends, but Vakama shoved me into the vortex, sending me to safety."

* * *

 _As Teridax's laughter rang throughout Metru Nui, two figures could be seen running from the city's coliseum. The taller one was urging the hunched, shorter one, away from the Rahkshi that were coming out of the shadows._

 _"Go gogogo **GO**!" Emma yelled. The girl swung her kohlii stick at a Rahkshi that had tried to grab Vakama. "Back off!"_

 _The hammer end of the tool slammed into the Rahkshi's head, denting the metal and killing the Kraata inside. Turning back, the human quickly caught up with Vakama. Grabbing his hand, Emma began to run, trying to save her friend._

This is all my fault! _Emma sobbed internally._ I could have warned them, or done something to stop this!

 _Knowing that it was too late to change the past, the fourteen almost fifteen year old focused on protecting her friend. She had been unable to grab the other Turaga, but she knew that the two Toa teams would give their lives to protect their elders._

 _The ground beneath them suddenly began to shake. At first, Emma thought that it was the Makuta. But as it began to open, she immediately knew what it was._

 _"No!" She yelled, skidding as she tried to avoid the vortex._ Not now! _She would not leave her friends. Not during this crisis!_

 _But Vakama had other ideas._

 _"I'm sorry…"_

 _Before she could react, Emma found herself being shoved forward. It took a split second for her to realize what had happened._

 _Vakama had shoved her down the vortex!_

 _"NO!" Emma yelled. "I_ can't _go home!_ **I won't leave you!** _"_

 _The last thing Emma saw was Vakama shaking his head. "Goodbye."_

 _"_ **VAKAMA!** _"_

* * *

The Avengers watched as tears dripped down Emma's face. "I was forced to abandon my friends that day." She sniffed, wiping the tears away. "But I was not sent home."

Clint blinked in surprise. "You weren't?"

Emma shook her head. "No. Fate apparently had different plans for me. Instead of home I was sent tumbling through an endless vortex, one with a seemingly bottomless pit.

"For what felt like days I fell. When I began to believe that I would be trapped there, I tumbled out of the hole and onto a barren ground. Unfortunately, I hit my head, and I passed out."

She sighed. "When I came to, I immediately realized where I was."

"Where were you?" Natasha asked. She, like the other Avengers, were leaning forwards in their seats, anxiously waiting for the answer.

Emma opened her mouth to speak, when another klaxon went off. The Avengers immediately tensed.

"Another villain?!" Steve asked, already pulling out his shield.

Nuju, who had hobbled over to the large computer, shook his head. "No. Something _better_." He grinned.

The main screen powered on, revealing an aged bronze mask with glowing red and orange eyes. Emma's eyes widened in happiness at the sight of the former Toa of Fire.

"Vakama!"

While Tony spluttered in the background as the other Avengers stared, Emma scrambled off the couch. The girl raced forward, nearly crashing into several objects as she made a mad dash to the console. Nuju chuckled, easily sidestepping as Emma practically crashed into the computer in her rush.

Vakama chuckled as Emma beamed at the computer screen. "Hello again Emma."

The girl grinned. "It's great to see you again 'Kama! How're things going with the building?"

"The construction of New Atero is coming along nicely." The Turaga grinned. "Though I did not call for chat."

"Oh?" Emma cocked her head to the side. "What for then?"

Vakama's grin seemed to grow. "See for yourself."

With that, the ground bridge powered up. The Avengers panicked, as no one was at the controls. Though when no one else panicked, they relaxed somewhat.

A silhouette came into shape, followed by another. Emma's face practically split in two from how big her grin was.

"Taka! Kiina!" The Toa of Light and Water Glatorian laughed as Emma tackled them both in a hug.

The Takanuva laughed, grazing his hand over her head in the Bionicle version of a hair ruffle. "Emma!"

Kiina grinned, patting Emma on the back. "It's great to see you again!"

As clicking sound came from Kiina's shoulder. A tiny, purple and white insect like creature crawled forward. Emma grinned. "Click!"

The scarabax beetle scurried down the water Glatorian's arm, and onto Emma's. The girl chuckled as Click rubbed against the side of her face, whirring in happiness.

"Hello to you too!" Emma scratched the scarabax under its chin in fond greeting.

The main screen turned off, the final frame showing a smiling Vakama. No one except Nuju noticed.

"W-w-w-w-wha…?" Tony was a a loss for words, as were the other Avengers. Standing before them, alive and very real, were Takanuva and Kiina, two of the many Bionicle that had had extreme popularity within the fans. Three if you counted little Click.

Emma turned finally remembering their guests. Takanuva and Kiina, as well as Click, finally took in notice of the five non-Bionicle. They had already met the other Terra, and thus did not need an introduction.

"Emma…" The Water Glatorian looked warily at the Avengers. "Who are they?"

Emma sighed, but introduced them anyway. "Guys, these are the Avengers. They are another group of heroes who protect this world."

Steve took that as his cue to stand up. He stretched out his hand to shake. "Greetings. My name is Steve, also known as Captain America. It is nice to meet you."

Takanuva stepped forward, accepting the outstretched hand. "Likewise. My name is Takanuva."

There was a girlish squeal from one of the single couches. Emma face palmed as Tony practically vibrated in his seat. The look of childish glee on the billionaire's face made the two off worlders lean back. Click simply hid behind Emma's neck.

Both Emma and Steve groaned. **" _Tony…_ "**

* * *

A/N- *Peeks out from Hidey hole* …Hey there! Yep, still alive! *Looks around* Mom's not here, but I can't stay long. Please read and review!

*Angry footsteps "TFAN OVERRIDE-DRAGON LIGHT!"*

…Oh frag she used my full name here she comes gottagoBYE! *Runs for her life* PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! NO! NOT THE SOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAP!

Next Chapter- Legends of the Past: Part 6; A New Journey


	14. Chapter 14- A New Journey

A/N- hey guys, I'm alive! I'll never look at soap the same way again, but okay.

So I've updated Ch 8, again. I realized that I needed to expand on a few things and I added some flashbacks. I also split it in two, so everything has been moved around. For chapter 13, I actually finished writing it on New Years Eve, but things got complicated, so I posted it late. Please don't kill me. Sorry for also posting this late. Exams are killer. And now work. And writers block.

…No one likes my side stories? Bummer. Now I understand if they don't make sense. They all occur pre-avengers, if that clears anything up. They are also completely inspired by songs that won't leave me alone.

Today is my cousins birthday! Happy birthday to her! To bad she caught the flu!

I don't own Bionicle. Or _Bridge of Light_ by P!nk. I do own my OCs and the plot. Spoiler alert.

* * *

 _There was a girlish squeal from one of the single couches. Emma face palmed as Tony practically vibrated in his seat. The look of childish glee on the billionaire's face made the two off worlders lean back. Click simply hid behind Emma's neck._

 _Both Emma and Steve groaned. **"Tony…"**_

Emma buried her face in her hands. Tony, being the impulsive _idiot_ that he was, had made a fool out of himself. Steve had had to drag the billionaire out to cool off. Though when Emma spared a glance Tony's way, she could still see the awe in his eyes.

Emma had explained why the Avengers were in their base to the other dimensional visitors. Takanuva had taken it rather well, considering the fact that ever since he had become a Toa, he had become fiercely protective of the girl. He had also been protective as a Matoran, but more greatly so after his transformation. Emma often teased him about it and called him a 'mother hen', much to his annoyance and others amusement (cough Jaller and Hahli cough!).

Kiina had been pissed at the Avengers for the first bit. Now though she was calmly talking to Natasha. The water Glatorian thankfully had not let loose her fearsome temper, sparing them all from being sprayed by jets of fast moving water. Jack already knew what that felt like. It was not pretty.

Click had simply remained hidden behind Emma's neck. The little scarabax preferred staying hidden from the conflict, much to some of the others amusement. That, and Click had missed Emma deeply. After _his_ passing… Emma felt like the only first friend he had left. Besides Kiina.

Conversation had been going well, the Avengers learning that Emma had already revealed to her Bionicle friends that on Earth they were considered fictional characters. Of course, once the Terra had realized that neither they or the Avengers had introduced themselves to each other… it got a little embarrassing. Takanuva had burst out laughing when that happened, and in retaliation, the Toa Nuva of Light had been shoved off the couch by the Toa Terra of Light, much to everyone else's amusement.

Emma had simply said "Suck it up butter cup!"

Takanuva childishly had stuck his tongue out at her in defiance.

Now though…

"So," Emma looked at Steve, stifling left over chuckles from when she had 'accidentally' shoved a certain gold Bionicle, "you ready for the rest of my story?"

The first Avenger nodded. "We are."

Emma nodded. "Alright…

"As you know, when I came to the end of the vortex, I had hit my head. When I came to, I immediately realized where I was."

Tony nodded. "You said that already. Where were you?"

Emma closed her eyes, took a breath, and looked up. "Bara Magna."

The Avengers had the decency to close their mouths as quickly as they had dropped open. Though Tony did nod in understanding. "That makes sense."

Emma nodded back, before continuing. "You see, because of Teridax's take over of the Matoran universe, Mata Nui had been cast out, trapped within the Mask of Life.

"When I had realized that I had been transported to Bara Magna, I then saw a golden meteor fall from the sky. Remembering what had happened from the movie, I quickly followed the falling mask.

"The mask crashed in a remote, decaying wasteland of scrap parts and burnished metals. I arrived in time to watch as the Mask of Life created a body for Mata Nui. I watched in silent awe as he picked up Click here," said scarabax chirped, "who then touched his mask. Upon doing so, Click changed into a living weapon.

"Soon after, a being called a Vorox" the Avengers noticed Emma's shiver "attacked Mata Nui."

* * *

 _Mata Nui grunted as the scorpion-like creature pressed him against the ground. The only thing that kept the Vorox from impaling him was the small beetle that had been transformed into a shield thanks to the Ignika._

 _The Vorox screeched in his face, the stinger coming too close for comfort. The great spirit was worried. He was not adjusted to his new body, and he was not sure if he had the skills to fight back. Mata Nui never had to fight physically before, so at the moment, he was trapped._

 _The Vorox raised it's stinger again, ready to strike, when-_

 _"Leave him alone!"_

 _-Clang!_

 _Mata Nui stared in shock at the kohlii stick that had stopped the stinger from impaling his head. The Vorox hissed, yanking it's stinger back and glaring at the creature who had dared to stop it's kill._

 _Emma stood protectively in front of Mata Nui, kohlii stick raised. Seeing how the Vorox outmatched the spirit, Emma had thrown all logic under the proverbial bus. The six foot girl growled, silently daring the Vorox to attack again, even as she shifted her footing slightly._

 _"Get up!"_

 _Mata Nui continued to stare at the girl, who never once took her arctic blue eyes off the Vorox._

 _"What are you waiting for?!" She called back. "Get up!"_

 _Scrambling, the eight foot great spirit pulled himself unsteadily onto his feet. The Vorox hissed again, but continued to stare down at the girl, even though the odds were two to one against it._

 _Emma huffed. "I've seen Makuta scarier than you! You think you can scare me?!"_

 _Mata Nui shot the girl a startled look, but she ignored him. The Vorox let out a howl like sound, before launching itself stinger first at the two._

 _Emma immediately swung her kohlii stick in response, the hammer end flying through the air._

 _The two objects collided, and the stinger was sent flying. The Vorox screeched in pain, before darting off into the darkness, leaving the broken stinger behind._

 _Emma sighed, leaning against her stick as the past few weeks events caught up to her._

 _"Thank you."_

 _She turned, flashing a small grin as Mata Nui walked up to her, the scarabax back to normal and sitting protectively on his shoulder. Emma chuckled at the golden warrior._

 _"No problem."_

* * *

"After introducing ourselves, I told him about my previous adventures when he inquired about my kohlii stick and why I could speak their language. Both of us were still on edge, so when we heard something approach, Mata Nui picked up the fallen stinger as a vehicle came to a stop in front of us. The vehicle was carrying a villager named Metus, who offered us a ride to the nearest inhabited city.

"The Agori brought us to the village of Vulcanus, and told us about the harsh life on Bara Magna. Local villages were scavenging for what remained, building shelters, survival gear and ultimately arenas where they could settle their disputes. Pitting the best Glatorian from each village against one another, the tribes could quickly end quarrels based on the outcome of the fight.

"Metus introduced Mata Nui and myself to Raanu, the Agori leader of Vulcanus, who was too interested in the fight between veteran fighter Strakk and Vulcanus' prime Glatorian, Ackar, to talk or notice that I was not an Agori. Strakk eventually fell in battle, but got up and illegally fell Ackar after conceding.

"Mata Nui, being the impulsive idiot that he was," Tony jerked in surprise and Kiina snorted, "intervened and almost got beaten down by the angry Strakk if I had not charged in myself, only I got knocked aside.

"When Mata Nui tried to use the stinger to defend us, the mask transformed it into a sword. Mata Nui quickly defeated Strakk, and I forced him to audibly concede, thus gaining Ackar as a friend in the process.

"Metus attempted to recruit Mata Nui, who immediately refused. Akcar then asked about our plans, we had to explain to him who we were."

* * *

 _"So strangers," Akcar turned to the human and golden warrior, "what are your plans?"_

 _Mata Nui turned to face his new friend, not pausing before he answered. "I-" Emma coughed, shooting him a pointed look "-Sorry. Emma and I begin searching for a way back to my homeland."_

 _Akcar, not turning from his supplies, pressed, "Which is…?"_

 _Mata Nui put his hand on the back of his head, clearly uncomfortable. "You'll think it sounds crazy…"_

 _Akcar stood up, turning to face the golden warrior and Emma. He raised a brow, "Well no crazier than jumping in the arena, armed with only a tail, your stick" he looked at Emma's kohlii stick, "and that thing!" He pointed at the scarabax on Mata Nui's shoulder. Said scarabax chittered angrily at the fire coloured warrior, who simply moved to a different storage container._

 _"True." Mata Nui conceded. Emma nodded._

 _"My home is far from this place," the great spirit began, "on another world entirely."_

 _Akcar jerked up, surprise evident in his blue eyes. He turned to Mata Nui, a surprised expression on his face._

 _Emma crossed her arms. "Where do you think I come from? I'm not an Agori or a Glatorian."_

 _"I was once it's protector," Mata Nui continued, "until I lost everything to a powerful evil that has enslaved my people." He clenched his fist in emphasis._ _"That is why we must find a way back."_

 _"I was friends with a lot of his people." Emma added in. "When I was stranded far from my own world, his people took me in. Treated me like family…" she trailed off, a saddened look over coming her face. Mata Nui placed a comforting hand on her shoulder._

 _Akcar looked like he wanted to say something, when a blue figure jumped out of the doorway, scaring Emma half to death._

 _"I knew it!"_

* * *

"Ackar then introduced us to Kiina, after she was caught spying," said water Glatorian raised her hands in surrender as Emma levelled her with a brief glare, "who was a feisty Glatorian from the village of Tajun. She also had inadvertently help name little Click here." Said scarabax chittered softly.

"In exchange for showing the two Glatorians and myself a secret cavern underneath Tajun, Kiina wanted to leave Bara Magna with Mata Nui and myself, who believed that anywhere was better than her native planet."

Emma glared at Kiina, who coughed uncomfortably. Takanuva stifled some poorly held chuckles.

"Anyways," the girl continued, "we spent the night at Vulcanus, and left early the next morning. On our way to Tajun, we were ambushed by a Skopio beast in Sandray Canyon, along with a group of Bone Hunters. After trapping both beneath a rockslide, we soon discovered that Tajun had been raided by the combined efforts of the Bone Hunters and the formidable Skrall army even though both were rival tribes."

Emma winced as a saddened look fell on Kiina's face.

"A Glatorian rookie, Gresh, had been trying to defend the village and was badly injured. Ackar and Mata Nui helped carry Gresh, and we followed Kiina to the caverns. Inside the cavern we encountered Berix, a 'thief'. After convincing Kiina, Berix tended to Gresh, and we discovered a hidden chamber containing a picture of the robot that was once Mata Nui's body."

* * *

 _"Penny for your thoughts?"_

 _Mata Nui jumped at the voice. Turning from his seat on one of the many ledges, the warrior spotted Emma. The girl was leaning against a wall, arms crossed._

 _Seeing that her friend had spotted her, Emma walked up next to him. "Do you mind?"_

 _The great spirit shook his head, and Emma sat next to him. Silence filled the space as the two sat side by side._

 _"You okay?"_

 _Mata Nui jerked as Emma broke the silence. "What do you mean?"_

 _Emma sighed. "I know you feel bad for letting Teridax get the best of you."_

 _Mata Nui winced._

 _"And that seeing the laboratory specs of your… larger self didn't help."_

 _"You're point?" Mata Nui turned to Emma._

 _Emma sighed. "Look. I'm not the best at comforting others." She wrung her hands, "And I_ **stink** _at reassuring people." A bitter laugh escaped her. "But I do know how it feels to have everything change in an instant."_

 _Seeing her golden companion send her a quizzical look, Emma shook her head._

 _"My past is not the best." She sighed. "I have had the proverbial rug yanked out from under me too many times. I've been cast aside, betrayed, and humiliated too many times to count." Another bitter laugh slipped from her. "Trust me when I say that you are not alone."_

 _The great spirit turned to fully face the girl. "Emma…"_

 _Said girl had tears sliding down her face. "This is the longest that I have been trapped in this universe." She sniffed. "My fifteenth birthday was probably a couple of days ago. My mom's gotta be worried sick." Emma pulled her legs up, wrapping her arms around them. "She's my only family. She would give her life for me." She placed her chin on her knees, eyes staring straight ahead. "She's probably driving the police-our Guard-absolutely crazy trying to find me." Emma stifled a sob. "I miss her."_

 _The spirit said nothing, but wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Emma shook, tears streaming down her cheeks. The two said nothing, but silently took comfort in the other's presence._

* * *

"As we left, Gresh started to complain about his weapon being damaged. Ackar started to wonder if what Mata Nui did with Click and the Vorox tail would work with the other Glatorian's weapons. As his mask seemed to work on things that are/were alive and learning from Berix that bone or claw is mostly used to make such weapons, Mata Nui had successfully repaired and transformed the weapons.

"In addition, the weapons granted the Glatorians elemental abilities of fire, water, and air for Ackar, Kiina, and Gresh, respectively." Kiina grinned, holding up her staff and allowing a ball of water to form on the tip.

"The three practiced their newfound powers as we travelled to Gresh's village, the twin villages of Tesara. Ackar taught Mata Nui to stay alert in battle and to study and find his opponent's weakness. Unfortunately, things went downhill from there."

"I remember that." Kiina spoke up. "The two got right in each other's faces."

Emma nodded. "It ticked me off." Her eyes narrowed at the blue Glatorian. "It didn't help though when you and Berix went at each other."

Kiina winced. "Yeah, but remember what you did?"

Emma blinked. "What I did…?"

"Oh for-!" Kiina threw her hands in the air. "The song!"

"The-?" Realization dawned on her. " _Oh_! The song."

"Would someone like to elaborate?" Tony spoke up.

Emma coughed, turning slightly pink, "You see…"

* * *

 _"Berix I swear-!" Kiina chased the small Agori around poor Gresh, "If I catch you near the supplies again, you're dead!"_

 _Berix yelped, dodging a swipe. "I was just seeing if we had any spare fruits! I swear I wasn't stealing!"_

 _"Knock it off!" Gresh yelled. His cry was unheard, another argument drowning it out._

 _"You need to keep your guard up!" Akcar shouted._

 _"I am sorry if I have never fought before!" Mata Nui shouted back._

 _The two Glatorians were face to face, identical looks of anger on them. Fists were raised threateningly, and neither wanted to back down._

 _"Berix I-!"_

 _"-I didn't-!"_

 _"-stop-?!"_

 _"-get you scrapped-!"_

 _"-never had to fight!"_

 _"_ **ENOUGH!** _"_

 _All movement ceased as the loud shout rang through their audios. Emma stared at the five, her breathing heavy, before storming off away from their temporary camp._

 _"Emma…" Mata Nui attempted to follow, but a hand clasped on his shoulder stopped him._

 _"Let 'er go." Ackar murmured. "She needs her space."_

 _Emma plopped herself on a rock a good distance from the camp. Letting out a sigh, the most-likely fifteen year old stared up at the alien sky. Bota Magna was just visible above the horizon, Aqua just a little higher to the right._

 _The thought of the water moon brought a pang to Emma's heart. To think that she was here, relatively safe, while her friends-no, her_ family _-were trapped inside the being that was supposed to protect them, as slaves._

 _She didn't even notice the tears until something wet splashed onto her hand. Blinking, she quickly wiped the tears away. She had to be strong! If this universe followed the story line, then everything would turn out okay._

 _Emma looked at her phone, and pulled up a picture. It was the first picture she had taken with the device. Her mom, who stood a little shorter than herself with light brown hair and green eyes, had an arm wrapped around Emma, twin grins on their faces even though the Christmas tree was starting to tilt. The next was accidentally taken, and showed her mom lunging to catch the tree while Emma had a look of pure surprised horror on her face as she tried to pull her new bike out of the way._

 _A tear slid down her face, and dripped off her chin._ _Emma felt so… lonely._ _The blonde/brunette was scared. She had never been this long without her mom._

'Have courage.' _Amy had said to her while they had been with…_ **him** _, '_ And always remember my lullaby.'

'…lullaby…'

 _Emma frowned, then sighed. Not like she had anything else to do._

* * *

Emma stopped, turning her head away.

Steve blinked. "Emma…?"

Takanuva placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Em." The Toa Nuva pulled the girl into a sideways hug. "You can let them hear it."

The girl nodded, and took a deep breath.

* * *

 _"Just when you think…" The lyrics came easily to her. "Hope is lost…"_

 _She sighed. "And giving up… is all you got…"_

 _Emma turned to the sky. "And blue turns black…"_

 _"Your confidence is cracked…" another sigh,  
"there seems no turning back from here…"_

 _Mata Nui looked up, hearing something on the wind._

"Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation…"

 _"What…?"_

"Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations…"

 _Emma sang, oblivious to how her song spread. "That's when you can build a bridge of light…" the stars reflected in her eyes, "that's_ _what turns the wrong so right_ … _that's when you can't give up the fight…"_

 _Gresh turned his head, blinking as the words reached his audios._

 _"That's when love turns night time into day, that's_ _when loneliness goes away,_ _that's why you gotta be strong tonight…" Emma sighed,_ " _Only love can build us a bridge of light…"_

 _Emma closed her eyes, "When your feet… are made of stone…" memories of her mother floated across her vision, "and you're convinced… that you're all alone…" Emma's eyes opened, "Look at the stars" a shooting star darted overhead, "instead of the dark…  
you'll find your heart shines like the sun."_

 _The rest of her group gathered close by, silently listening to the song._

 _"Let's not let our anger get us lost…" they swayed slightly in time with the lyrics,_  
 _"And the need to be right comes with way too high a cost…"_

 _Emma's head faced the sky, "That's when love can build a bridge of light…" more specifically, Aqua Magna, "_ _That's what turns the wrong so right…_ _that's when you know it's worth the fight…"_

 _Another shooting star flashed overhead, "That's when love turns night time into day,_ _that's when loneliness goes away,_ _that's why you gotta be strong tonight…" her voice lowered, "'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light…" and the song faded away._

* * *

No one said a word after the lullaby ended.

"That…" the words died in Natasha's throat as she tried to describe the lullaby.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Jack murmured, filling the silence with the only word that could describe the song.

* * *

 _"Emma?"_

 _The girl jumped, turning slightly pink as she realized that all five of her remaining friends had heard her song. "I- I…"_

 _Mata Nui smiled at his friend, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "That was beautiful."_

 _The others crowded around her, and Emma was pulled into a hug. Tears slid down her face, and Ackar gently wiped them away. Emma smiled, feeling for the first time in a long while, protected._ **Safe** _._

* * *

"Anyways," Emma coughed, "to the protests of Raanu and Metus, the four Glatorians and myself stopped a fight between Vastus and Tarix, two other Glatorian's, by telling the crowd of Agori that they must unite their villages against the threat of the Skrall-Bone Hunter alliance. Mata Nui proved his worth to the crowd by proceeding to transform Tarix's and Vastus' weapons. Though the crowd was surprised by my appearance."

* * *

 _"You do not need to ask for the allegiance of the Glatorian," Ackar replied to Raanu's question, "but we cannot speak for you." The red Glatorian gestured to Mata Nui. "I will not pretend that I have anything left to teach you. But I'll ask," he gave Mata Nui a meaningful look, "as a friend." He blinked heavily. "Help us."_

 _"Then as a friend," Mata answered, "I will stay."_

 _With that, Mata Nui joined the other Glatorian on the edge of the platform over looking the arena. The crowd let out a loud cheer as the four held up their hands._

 _Emma, who stood at the back of the platform, smiled as her friends were cheered upon. Emma's face then became downcast with sadness. She knew that they wouldn't be cheering if she was up there with them._

 _"Well then," Raanu began, "I believe-"_

 _"Wait." Ackar interrupted. The crowd went partially silent as the four lowered their hands._

 _"Oh?" Raanu raised a brow._

 _Ackar's blue optics scanned the crowd, before turning to the leader of Volcanus. "We would not be here if it were not for a good friend of ours."_

 _Kiina nodded. "If not for her, we would have split up last night."_

 _Emma's head shot up._ They couldn't be-?!

 _Gresh nodded in agreement. "And she has already been fighting hard to bring peace to her family."_

 _Mata Nui nodded as well. "She is as brave and as selfless as any of us, and maybe even more."_

 _Metus scoffed. "You can't be talking about that…_ thing _that has been trotting along at you heels."_

 _Ackar scowled at the Agori. "She may look different from us, but she is more open to others than you."_

 _Metus snarled at the the red Glatorian, but made no response._

 _Ackar turned to the anxiously awaiting crowd. "I would be proud to introduce you all to a great friend of ours, who has journeyed a long way, faced many a threat, and lost much as well. I cannot tell you if she will offer her help, but I know that even though many of you will see her as a vulnerability at first sight, let me tell you this: Emma is the reason I am here right now! Why we are all here right now, standing before you as allies and friends fighting to protect our homes." Ackar turned to the girl, smiling and gesturing for her to join them._

 _Raanu looked back, and his optics widened as for the first time he truly saw who Mata Nui had arrived with at Volcanus two nights ago. "My goodness…"_

 _The crowd fell into a tense silence as they watched anxiously to see who was worthy of such praise from a veteran like Ackar. A Glatorian who had seen, done, and experienced much in his time was one who would not give out praise lightly._

 _Emma timidly approached the group. Her eyes kept drifting to Raanu, who was staring wide optic at her. It was only the encouraging looks from her friends that she finally came right up to the edge of the platform. Ackar and Mata Nui smiled at her, before making room for her to stand between them. Any noise that had remained in the crowd completely vanished as the two Glatorian pulled the human girl up between them, her kohlii stick held on her back with her backpack._

 _Ackar grabbed Emma's right hand, squeezing it in support even as he spoke. "This girl right here is the one who has kept us together! Emma is the strongest, bravest, loyal, and most selfless human I have ever met, the only human I have ever met!" Ackar's gaze turned to the crowd, "And from what I have been told about her kind, those traits are rare among her people. Emma was taken from her home, but even though she is stranded on our world, she has fought for us, complete strangers who would have sent many of her people into a panic!" Ackar looked at Emma, whose face had turned a slight shade of pink. "Emma, you have done so much for us, and I cannot expect you to want to continue to help us." Ackar's face became meaningful, "But as a friend, I ask if you will help us in defending our home."_

 _Emma smiled up at her eight foot friends, not waiting one second as she replied "Then as a friend," there was a small gasping from the crowd as she spoke "I will help any way I can."_

 _Her friends and comrades smiled at her before grabbing each other's hands, raising them with a cry of **"We fight together!"**_

 _The crowd roared in response, the two Glatorians on the field raising their weapons in cheer as they started to chant Emma's name. They had accepted Emma as one of their own._

* * *

Emma turned to Kiina with a look. "I believe that this next part is yours?"

Kiina gave a small, panicked laugh. Nevertheless, she continued from where Emma had left off. "Later that same night, in the hot springs not far from Tesara, I followed a mysterious figure, who turned out to be Berix. I was then convinced that Berix is the traitor." Kiina looked down for a second, guilt radiating off her in waves. "But then, the _actual_ traitor corrected me. We were then captured by the Bone Hunters and the true traitor." Kiina shuffled her pedes in embarrassment. "It was the most dumbest thing I had ever done."

Emma patted the Glatorian's back. "Don't worry about it Kii. You're not the first to make that mistake." Emma turned back to their visitors, "Anyways, back in Tesara, Raanu and Metus alerted us about Kiina and Berix's kidnapping. Mata Nui ignored Ackar's and Gresh's offers for assistance, but begrudgingly accepted my own. We then set off for the Skrall camp in Roxtus."

Kiina shook her head. "That was not one of the smartest things you did either."

Emma gave the water Glatorian a shove, but nonetheless continued. "Kiina and Berix were held in a suspended cage near the mouth of a cave at Roxtus. When Mata Nui and I confronted Tuma, the Skrall leader and Mata Nui challenged him to a one-on-one fight, though when Tuma attack attacked me, I joined in, and we eventually defeated him."

* * *

 _Vorox that were chained to the multiple black rocks that shot out of the ground like claws screeched as the Toa-Glatorian and human girl made their way to the entrance of the Skrall camp. Mata Nui's mask was fully engaged, Click was in his shield form, and Emma had her kohlii stick held and ready._

 _Skrall and Bone Hunters alike stood atop more of the black rocks, holding out their blades and screeching. The two friends ignored them, and continued to make their way to the centre of the camp._

 _There, in the middle of a circular plane of broken rock with the a large black stone in the middle, stood Tuma, the apparent leader of the combined tribes._

 _"Yeeeeeessss…" Tuma said as Emma and Mata Nui came up only mere feet in front of him. "So braaaavve…" he taunted._

 _The two intruders only stared in defiance._

 _Up in their suspended cage, Kiina and Berix stared in shock._

 _Berix gulped. "Are they…?"_

 _Kiina nodded grimly. "…Alone."_

 _"I hoped all the Glatorian would come…" Tuma announced to the gathered army, "but it seems, that they are bigger cowards than I thought!" Tuma raised his shield and blade in the air, leading to a growling cheer from the two tribes._

 _Mata Nui narrowed his optics as Emma growled._

 _"Either they are madmen," Tuma cried out as he looked at the two standing in front of him "or they'd like to join, the winning side!"_

 _The crowd gave another growling cry._

 _Tuma turned on the human and Toa-Glatorian. "Whiiich iiisss it?" He hissed._

 _"We're here to fight for our friends and freedom!" Mata Nui declared, pointing his own blade at Tuma, and pushing Emma back with his shield in a silent signal. "One on one!"_

 _"I don't believe it." Kiina whispered._

 _Berix nodded. "Neither does Tuma."_

 _"Unless the Skrall leader is the real cowered!" Mata Nui declared._

 _The gathered army gave a guttural cry._

 _Tuma shook his head. "I'm going to enjoy, tearing that fancccccccy massssk, from your face!" He cried._

 _With a yell, Tuma swung at Mata Nui. The golden warrior fell back, dodging the blow but landing hard on his back._

 _"Mata!" Emma cried out in alarm._

 _"Dirty cheating Skrall-!" Kiina started._

 _"Hey no fair!" Berix cried as he pushed Kiina to the side._

 _On the ground, Tuma raised his weapons in victory. Behind him, Emma helped Mata Nui to his pedes._

 _"All too easy…" Tuma turned and hissed as Emma stepped away from her now standing friend._

 _The leader of the Skrall brought his blade down upon Mata's, but the gold Glatorian parried it away. Tuma struck again, and the two traded continuous blows. It ended when Tuma got another lucky swipe in, sending Mata Nui back to the ground._

 _Again he raised his weapons in cheer, before facing Mata Nui again._

 _The blows were traded back and forth. Berix covered his optics, muttering "I can't watch this!"_

 _Tuma knocked Mata Nui down again, but instead of raising his weapons, made his shield's blades spin like a saw. The Skrall swung it at Emma, who barely was able to get the metal scoop end of her kohlii stick up to defend against the deadly blow. Unfortunately, she did not see Tuma's blade until the blunt side of it whacked her left side, sending her tumbling next to Mata Nui, who caught her._

 _Tuma again raised his weapons in victory, turning his back to his downed opponents. That revealed the damaged part of his back, that still sparked._

 _"No…" Kiina said, "don't you see!" She pointed down at the fight, "They're doing what Ackar taught us! 'Study your opponent; find his weakness'!"_

 _"Well, they'd better find it **FAST**!" Berix cried as he yanked his hands from his optics. _

_"Did these pathetic weaklings," Tuma pointed his blade at Mata Nui and Emma "really believe, that they could bring down, the mighty Tuma?!"_

 _There was a grunt, and the two friends were back on their feet._

 _"Be careful!" Mata Nui warned. "Arrogance can topple giants!" He spoke from experience._

 _"Yeah!" Emma snarled. "The bigger the enemy is," her eyes narrowed, "the faster they fall!"_

 _Tuma roared in outrage, swinging at the two._

 _"Trust me!" Mata parried another blow, before slipping past and jamming the hilt of his blade into the broken part of Tuma's back. "I know!"_

 _Tuma turned to face the gold warrior, only to cry in pain as Emma slammed her kohlii stick into the sparking area, pole vaulting over the Skrall and landing next to Mata Nui._

 _"It's true!" Emma cried out, "Many large people have fallen due to their arrogance!"_

 _The three continued to trade blows, and slowly, Mata Nui and Emma pushed Tuma back._

 _"That's it that's it!" Kiina grabbed Berix and shook him. "Mata Nui and Emma found a weak spot in Tuma's armour and now they're using it against him!"_

 _Berix smacked Kiina's arms away. "I get it now stop!"_

 _Mata Nui and Emma continued to push Tuma back, locking blades and stick together._

 _"This cannot be!" Tuma hissed. "I," he grunted, "am the mighty Tuma!"_

 _The crowd continued its guttural cry._

 _Tuma snarled, and managed to knock Mata Nui's blade away. Mata clenched his now empty fist as he held up his shield. Emma hissed at Tuma as she held her kohlii stick, hammer side out in a defensive position._ _Tuma hissed right back even as his back armour sparked._

 _Tuma roared, and brought his weapons down on the two. But all the Skrall leader hit was empty air. Mata Nui had leapt high above him, and Emma had rolled to the side. Fast than Tuma could move, the two friends landed behind him. They swung their weapons, and sparks flew from Tuma's back as the Skrall leader was pushed into the air._

 _Tuma fell, landing unsteadily on his feet as he stumbled forward. "I- I… NOO!" He cried out, just before he collapsed._

 _The gathered army fell silent as Mata Nui and Emma stood over the fallen Tuma. The mouth piece of his mask slid back as Mata Nui grabbed Tuma's sheild, and declared "I claim Tuma's sheild in victory!" He held it above his head, "Release my friends!"_

 _Emma shifted her kohlii stick. "He means now!" She snarled._

 _Kiina and Berix cheered from where they were held above the field._

 _A slow clapping filled the air, silencing any noise. A male laugh filled the air as a white figure came into view._

 _"I could always pick a winner." The true traitor chuckled. "Now throw down your shield and your weapons."_

 _Mata Nui glared as Emma snarled. "You…"_

* * *

"As Mata claimed Tuma's shield in victory, the traitor, revealed to be Metus," both Kiina and Emma growled, "appeared. He then explained how he got the nomads and the Skrall to unite under him since he felt that the Agori never gave him any respect, and that he will have taken over Bara Magna before the Glatorians realized it.

Emma growled again, "Now in control of the army, he ordered the Skrall and Bone Hunters to kill us. Just then, the Skrall and Bone Hunters ended up running for their lives when they were attacked by an immense being composed of Scarabax beetles called together by Click." Said scarabax let out a purring noise as he rubbed Emma's neck affectionately. "The scarabax then disbanded, revealing an army led by Ackar. After I freed Kiina and Berix using Tuma's shield, I then gave a shield to Berix, who, after landing on a Bone Hunter Rock Steed, unintentionally defeated several Bone Hunters." Kiina snorted at the memory.

"As we fought off the enemy forces, Mata Nui saw Metus fleeing in his vehicle and we followed him. A couple of unchained and vengeful Vorox overturned Metus' chariot, sending him tumbling to our feet. Mata Nui picked him up and, despite Metus' attempt to bargain with him, pressed the traitor to his mask, transforming Metus into a snake as a representation of what he truly is. However, just before he slithered away, he bit me," Emma's hand ghosted over her left thigh as Kiina and Takanuva snarled, "and claimed that his united army couldn't be defeated."

* * *

 _"So the coward flees." Mata Nui narrowed his optics as Metus disappeared behind the black rocks._

 _"Hold them here!" He cried as he leapt over the rocks behind him. "The traitor is mine!"_

 _"Wait for me!" Emma cried out. The girl slammed the hammer end of her kohlii stick into a Bone Hunter's head, and propelled herself pole vault style over him, landing on the rock and chasing after Mata Nui._

 _〰〰〰_

 _The two chased Metus, blowing past two Skrall and just missing the traitor as he took off in his vehicle. He didn't get far, however, as two vengeful Vorox overturned his vehicle. Metus was sent flying, and landed in front of two very ticked off warriors._

 _Metus looked up and gasped in fear as Mata Nui and Emma growled down at him. The former then reached down, and grabbed Metus by the throat, the traitor gulping in fear. Mata Nui swung the traitor upwards, and Emma pointed the hammer end of her kohlii stick at his chest._

 _"Wait!" Metus pleaded. "We can make a deal! I'll give you two whatever you want!"_

 _Mata Nui yanked Metus right up to his face, snarling "I have what I want!" He glared at the Agori. "_ **You** _."_

 _Metus squeaked as Mata's mask, the Kanohi Ignika glowing gold. Metus let out a cry as Mata Nui pressed his masked forehead to Metus', making the traitor's body glow golden as well._

 _"Stop! What are you doing?!" Metus screamed. "NOOO!"_

 _And then, it was over. With a flash of light, Metus' body had turned into a serpent's. The now snake hissed angrily at Mata Nui, but was unable to attack him or Emma with the gold hand wrapped around his throat._

 _"Now everyone will see you for what you truly are!" Mata Nui tossed Metus a good distance in front of him._

 _"A snake!" Emma snarled._

 _"You may have defeated me," the former Agori hissed, "but you'll never defeat my united army!"_

 _"Oh yeah?" Emma challenged, "Don't count your bets before they come through!"_

 _Metus hissed, before lunging forward._

 _Mata Nui swung his blade at the snake, but he was too fast. Metus slid past the former Great Spirit, and-_

 _"_ **OW!** _" Emma cried out as Metus dug his fangs into her left thigh, tearing through her jeans and drawing blood._

 _Mata Nui roared in anger, swiping at the snake. But he missed, Metus releasing the girl's leg before slithering off, hissing._

 _"Are you alright?" Mata Nui asked, his hands hovering over Emma's wound._

 _"I'm fine!" She hissed in pain. "Though if I ever see that snake again, I'll squish him! Ow!"_

 _Mata Nui drew his hands back, before nodding. "If you say so."_

 _"What now?" Emma asked. "Even with Metus gone, his united army will keep fighting."_

 _An idea mixed with realization dawned on the golden warrior's face. "Of course!"_

 _Emma yelped as Mata Nui grabbed her hand, racing back towards the battle. "Come on!"_

* * *

"Both of us realized that this was the key to winning, and Mata Nui had the Glatorians combine their powers against the waves of Skrall and Bone Hunters. As the defeated army fled, we rejoiced, except for Kiina, who believed Berix to be killed in battle." The Glatorian coughed uncomfortably. "She quickly found him alive under a pile of rocks holding the Skrall shield, and proceeded to hug him."

Kiina rolled her eyes even as she shuffled in embarrassment. "He was my responsibility."

Emma snorted, but continued the tale. "As we watched the combined efforts of the Agori and the Scarabax beetles pulling the villages together, we noticed that the combined villages formed a large robotic body, similar to the one Mata Nui's spirit once inhabited. To further this, Berix pulled out a coin with the Unity-Duty-Destiny symbol, the Bara Magna symbol, and the Mask of Life symbol on one side, and the Skrall symbol on the other. Berix showed us the Skrall shield and acknowledged that they were both similar to each other and that the mazelike symbol formed a map."

Emma looked down suddenly as her phone vibrated in her pocket. Pulling the blue iPhone out, her eyes widened at the time. "Scrap!"

"Emma-?" Bruce started to ask.

"We gotta go!" With that she, placed Click on Kiina's shoulder, and took off.

The other teens too sprang into action, and all seven tore out of the base at high speeds on their bikes.

"Wha…"

Nuju chuckled, turning to the Toa and Glatorian, and pulled three necklaces out of his subspace. He held out two of them, and placed the third around his neck. The two followed suit, and all three started to glow. When the glow died, there were three humans in the Bionicles place.

"Holy-!" Tony jumped back in shock, eyes wide.

"What?" The six and a half blonde haired man wearing a white tee with a golden leather jacket and white pants asked.

"You-you-!" Clint spluttered.

"We what?" The six foot blue haired woman wearing a blue blouse with dark blue jeans crossed her arms. Click poked his head out of the dark blue purse that was across the woman's shoulder and resting on her opposite hip.

"You're human!" Bruce cried out. "How?"

The white haired five foot slightly hunched man wearing a white shirt with jeans and a simple white cane chuckled. "It is simple Mr. Banner." The man's brown and blue eyes twinkled. "We are wearing amulets made from Kanohi Mahiki disks, or better known as disks of Illusions."

The three Bionicle turned human turned to the entrance way of the hidden base. "Come along!" Nuju called back.

The Avengers glanced at each other, before taking off after the three, the base's cliff face door sealing up behind them.

* * *

A/N- Yep! Metus gave into his snake instincts and bit our heroine!

Next Chapter- A Heroine's Brush with Death

…Foreboding, isn't it?


	15. Chapter 15- A Heroine's Brush with Death

A/N- Just a preview of what's to come. Unfortunately things have gotten out of hand since my last post. My dad is trying to separate from my mom as well as suffering from depression. My sister hates my guts because I accidentally broke her guitar when I dropped it (I almost tripped over the stupid cat!). Said cat hates me because I gave her dog food (I was running on two hours of sleep!). My battery in my iPod had to be replaced, and since all my stories were on it, I couldn't edit or post. I haven't been able to fall asleep at night (even though I am completely drained both mentally and physically). I almost lost my job. And on top of that, I now found out that not only do I have Isomia, but that I am severely depressed and mentally damaged due to being bullied for my entire school life (having high functioning autism does not help)! I also just twisted and threw out my right arm when batting at my recent baseball game, thus leaving me unable to play and I now have trouble typing, as my right arm is my dominant arm. Thank Mata Nui for auto correct and predictive text.

Anyways, onward!

Emma's entire body trembled weakly, pain filled tears still streaming down and weak gasps escaping her dried lips. The bile that dribbled from her mouth was wiped away by a blue hand. Emma's frail form was cradled delicately by golden arms, and gold hands wiped the sweat away. Green and dull blue hands gently applied pressure to her chest and stomach, trying to locate the source of her discomfort. A weak cry escaped her as pressure was placed on her abdomen, bringing with it more hot tears of pain that slid down Emma's pale face. Red hands gently wiped them away, accompanied by words of comfort.


End file.
